I Will Spend My Whole Life Loving You
by Lastchildofkrypton
Summary: A collection of oneshots surrounding Bechloe and their children. Other Bellas make an appearance as well.
1. Snow Day

Beca rushes downstairs on Wednesday morning.

"Hi Mama." She is greeted by her youngest daughter.

"Hi Mags."

She looks around the kitchen for her keys. She grabs a coffee, an apple and slings her bag over her shoulder. She leans over the counter and kisses Chloe, who has been watching her with amusement.

"Bye baby, I'll see you tonight."

She walks toward the door.

"Uh, Bec, have you looked outside?"

"No," She says as she opens the door to over a foot of snow, "oh."

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to work today."

"Mama, we don't have school today." Maggie says, through a mouthful of waffle.

Beca puts her stuff down on the counter and sighs. Her hand moves to her hand and pulls at the roots.

"I had a lot to get down today."

"Can't you push it a day? Have a snow day like when you were a kid?"

"I didn't get a lot of those."

During her childhood in Seattle, there were only a handful of times that it snowed; most of which were light dustings that didn't get her out of school.

"Well then have one now with us."

Chloe's smile is bright but her eyes are tired. Of course, as a teacher, she would never pass up a snow day.

"I had deadlines, Chlo."

"There's always a deadline, or a meeting, or a whatever. It's just one day."

Charlie, their middle child, walks out of her bedroom into the kitchen. She stifles a yawn and rubs her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Snow day!" Maggie yells, always the bearer of good news.

"Really?"

Charlie is suddenly very awake. No school means the three girls are cooped up in the house all day and by tonight they will be at each other's throats. But right now, Lennon is still sleeping, and the other two are happily eating their breakfast. Beca disappears and comes back a minute later in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Chloe smiles as she puts a plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Beca works for a while at the counter. CHarlie and Chloe work on their latest jigsaw conquest at the table. Maggie sits next to Beca drawing. Every once in a while she can feel Maggie's fingers playing with her ponytail and she smiles; it's such a Chloe thing to do.

Lennon sleeps until around 12:30 and no one wakes her. She rolls over in her bed and looks at her clock.

"Oh my God. I'm late."

She rushes around the room throwing on clothes and grabbing her backpack. She runs out into the kitchen and grabs an apple. She sticks it in her mouth while she puts her hair into a ponytail.

"Should we say something?" Chloe whispers to Beca, from their spot in the living room.

"Nope, let's see this play out." Beca says.

Lennon is about to turn around down the hall to see where everyone is but she catches her mother's red hair in the corner of her eye. She looks up with a pinched look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Snow day!" Maggie yells, the novelty clearly hasn't worn off.

"Cool."

Lennon drops her bag and walks into the living room. She plops down on the couch next to Beca. She lays her head on her lap, her hair splaying out over her thighs.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Chloe drapes a blanket over Lennon as she cuddles deeper into Beca. Maggie and Charlie are sitting at their art table in the corner drawing. lennon's eyes droop closed almost immediately when Beca's hand starts to gently scratch her scalp.

"Are you hungry, baby? You missed lunch." Chloe asks.

"No."

Chloe gets up and makes food for her anyway which she eats, only after being forced to sit up.

"Mama, can we go make a snowman?" Maggie asks, her little features glowing at the prospect of going outside.

"It's still snowing pretty hairs, Angel. Why don't we wait a little while longer. I promise we will."

Her tiny shoulders slump but she isn't down for long. Charlie pulls her into their bedroom and they come back with armfuls of blankets and pillows.

"Len, we're making a fort, come on." Charlie says.

Lennon looks like she's about to protest but she puts her fork down, jumps off the couch and out of the room. She comes back with the blankets and pillows from her own room.

"Is this enough?" She asks.

"Mama, can we use your blankets?"

Beca is fully invested in something on her laptop so she just nods. The two little ones run to their moms' bedroom and come back, struggling a little with the king sized comforter. They spend the better part of an hour making the fort; climbing on furniture, moving chairs, until they deem it acceptable. They've kicked Beca out of the room, which she gladly allowed so she could get some work done in the quiet of the kitchen. Chloe is cleaning, listening to their giggles and their squeals.

They put their pillows and their smaller blankets inside. Lennon even finds an old camping lantern to put inside. Along with Maggie's over abundance of stuffed animals.

"Mommy, Mama, come look what we did." Maggie calls down the hallway.

"That's almost never a good thing." Beca groans.

They walk into the living room which has been completely transformed into a giant fort. The girls' little faces are peeking out at them from different spots. Chloe giggles while she takes pictures and Beca smiles, tapping Maggie's nose with her finger.

"Are me and mommy allowed in there?"

"Yeah." Maggie says, she looks like she's going to explode from excitement.

Beca and Chloe crawl inside and are more than a little impressed.

"Looks like we're raising little engineers." Chloe says, Maggie climbs into her lap, "you know what I think?"

"What?" Charlie asks.

"I think this fort is perfect for hot cocoa and movies."

"Yes!" Charlie and Lennon say at the same time.

"Mama, you help pick the movie," Chloe says, "and I'll go make the hot cocoa."

Maggie switches from Chloe's lap to Beca's. The girls deliberate, following the rule that everyone has to agree on the movie and it has to be a suitable rating for the youngest person watching. Chloe makes the hot cocoa; chocolate milk for Maggie because she doesn't like anything too hot. She brings it back in on a try where the girls have decided on The Polar Express; mostly because of the hot chocolate scene but Christmas is coming so Beca thought it a reasonable choice.

They all drink their drinks quickly and cuddle in together to watch it. Maggie is asleep before the little boy even gets on the train and Beca soon follows. Chloe looks over and brushes the hair from Beca's face; she's pretty sure she could watch them for just as long, and with more interest, than the movie playing in front of her. Lennon, Charlie, and Chloe watch the rest of the movie and as soon as it's over Chloe sits up, her back stiff from laying on the floor for so long.

"What wants to help me make dinner?"

"I will, mommy." Charlie offers.

"Thanks bug, let's go."

Lennon disappears into her room for a little while. Beca and Maggie stay asleep in the warmth of the fort. Charlie and Chloe move around each other in the kitchen. Charlie always loves helping Chloe cook, and she's pretty good at it too.

"Mommy, are we going to have school tomorrow?"

"I don't know. It depends on how long this storm lasts."

Charlie looks a little sad.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want today to be over. We never spend time all of us together anymore."

Chloe bites her lower lip, she tosses the dish towel down onto the counter and picks Charlie up to sit her on the island.

"I know what you mean. We've all been pretty busy lately."

"Especially Mama."

Beca has been working nearly round the clock to get her newest album out. It's meant late nights at the studio, video conferences during bedtime, and missing soccer games and dance classes. She hates it and so do the girls.

"I know. But pretty soon Mama will be back to her old schedule and we'll be seeing her a lot more."

"You promise?"

"Absolutely. Why don't you go wake Mama and Maggie?"

Charlie jumps down and starts out of the room but Chloe grabs her wrist.

"Nicely."

Charlie smirks and goes into the living room. She crawls into the fort, up to Beca.

"Mama," she whispers, "Mama, wake up."

Beca's eyes open groggily. She could sleep for another twelve hours. Charlie is incredibly close to her face, looking at her with her deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's dinner time. Mommy made chicken."

"Okay."

Beca's eyes droop a little but she rubs them, and sits up, careful not to jostle Maggie too much.

"Mags, wake up, it's time to eat."

Maggie's eyes open and she looks right into Beca's. She looks so much like Chloe when she wakes up, her eyes a little foggy, her hair ruffled. They all climb out of the fort, Beca fights the chill that runs down her spine when she is exposed to the much cooler air of the rest of the house.

"It smells delicious, baby."

Beca kisses her cheek and helps to dish up the food for the girls.

"Attention all offspring," She speaks loudly, "hands washed and in your chair or you will be starved."

"Bec," Chloe warns.

The girls go into the bathroom, wash their hands and come back to take their usual seats; Maggie next to Chloe, Charlie and Lennon across from them and Beca on the end.

"Well, I would ask how everyone's day was but I already know." Chloe says.

She's never happier than when she gets her whole family together. She knows there are only a few more years before all of them are in activities and busy with friends so she makes sure to remember how it feels; right now in this moment.

The girls are all asleep. The snow is still falling heavily. Beca is standing in front of the large window in their living room, watching the flakes in the streetlight. Chloe walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

She can feel that every muscle in Beca's back and arms are stiff. Her jaw is clenched and her shoulders are up toward her ears.

"I hope this snow stops. I have so much to get done tomorrow."

"Bec, you've been working your ass off. I think one day off is okay."

"I know, it's just, there's been a lot of pressure on me and it needs to be perfect."

Chloe turns her to look into her eyes.

"And it will be. You know how I know that?"

"How?"

"Because you're passionate about this project. I saw it the second you told me about it and i've seen it every day since you started."

"That doesn't mean it's automatically going to be good. G is definitely one of the most difficult artists I've ever worked with."

Chloe leads her to the couch. She massages her shoulders and kisses her neck.

"I'm going to hit you with some Mom knowledge. Are you ready for this?"

Beca scoffs and nods her head; allowing her shoulders to loosen.

"All you can do is your best."

Beca turns around and gives her an incredulous look.

"I know. Mind blown, right?"

Beca laughs and kisses her wife. She pushes her back until they're lying down and kisses her more deeply. She kisses down her neck and across her clavicle. Her hand is sneaking up under her shirt but stops when she hears a small voice.

"Mama?"

Beca sits up and clears her throat, fighting the blush that wants to cover her cheeks.

"Mags, what are you doing up?"

"You promised we could make a snowman."

Beca looks at Chloe. She should tell her to go back to sleep, that they'll do it tomorrow, but the look on her face makes it impossible to fight the guilt in her gut. Beca hops up off the couch. She kneels down in front of Maggie.

"You know what? You're right. Go wake up your sisters and tell them to put on their snow clothes."

Maggie's face breaks into a huge smile. She runs out of the room as if Beca is going to change her mind if she stands there too long.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks.

"We're building a snowman."

The girls are in the kitchen, bundled up, ten minutes later. Lennon looks grumpy, Charlie is still in a sleepy haze and Maggie is bouncing up and down like she's going to explode. Beca and Chloe are wrapped in scarves, coats, and have their snow boots on.

"Alright ladies, the mission, should you choose to accept it, is to make the best snowman ever. I don't mean just an okay snowman, I mean the most well-sculpted, expertly crafted, snowman the world has ever seen. Do you accept?"

"Yes." They answer in varying degrees of excitement.

They follow Beca and Chloe outside. Once they see how high the snow piles are and they realize they're being allowed to stay up past their bedtimes to play, they squeal and run around and throw snowballs. Beca seems to have more fun than the girls do. Chloe pulls her toward her by her jacket and kisses her. Beca pulls away just enough so their noses are still touching.

"What was that for?"

Chloe shrugs, "I just want you to know how amazing you are. You're the only one that can make them smile like this."

Once they're back inside, the girls change into new pajamas and cuddle up in their beds, falling asleep immediately. Beca and Chloe toss the wet clothes into the dryer and climb into their bed. It's quiet and dark, peaceful. Chloe's voice comes through the darkness, sending a sense of calm over Beca.

"Today was a good day."

"Today was a great day."


	2. Are You My Mom?

"Come on, Charlie. It's not that scary." Lennon says.

She's sitting on the couch with her best friend Camila.

"Unless you're a chicken."

Charlie, the middle child, always a little too much like Beca stiffens her jaw and crosses her arms.

"I'm not a chicken."

"Then prove it. Watch this movie with us."

Lennon presses a button on the remote and the horror movie she's been begging Charlie to watch for an hour starts to play. Charlie runs over to her sister and tucks her feet underneath her. Normally she isn't allowed to watch anything above a PG rating, and she is definitely not allowed to watch horror movies. But Beca and Chloe are out for a date night and have left Lennon, their oldest, and her best friend in charge. They've already put Maggie to bed and they've been trying their best mind games to convince Charlie to let them watch it.

Halfway through the movie Charlie is under the blanket, covering her eyes with her hands but peeks periodically between her fingers. Lennon and Camila both watch, seemingly unbothered by the gore and the jump scares. By the time the final credits roll Charlie is completely under her blanket, clutching a pillow to her chest. Lennon and Camila get up to go upstairs.

"Wait!"

Charlie runs after them. She doesn't want to be left alone downstairs in the dark.

"Charlotte, don't forget the deal."

"What deal?"

Lennon tilts her head and looks expectantly at her little sister.

"Fine, I won't tell."

"Good, now go to bed."

"But-"

"Go. If you're still awake when Mom and Mama get home they're going to be pissed at me."

Lennon walks into her room and shuts the door behind her. Charlie stands outside, hoping that she'll open it again and tuck her into bed. When she hears giggling and music playing she knows that isn't going to happen. She walks into her bedroom and turns the light on. She looks around her entire room before she closes her door and changes into her pajamas. She crawls into bed and pulls her blankets up to her chin. She leaves the lights on and closes her eyes, opening them every few minutes to make sure nothing is in the room with her. She debates going to sleep on the floor in Maggie's room but her parents would be too suspicious.

She lays awake for another hour before her moms come home. She can hear them open and close the front door, the jingling of keys, mixed with the tapping of high heels on the hardwood floor. They're laughing about something. Then she hears one of them make a shushing sound. When she hears them on the stairs she runs over to shut her light off and jumps back into bed, pretending to be asleep. The door opens and lets in a sliver of light, it falls on her face so she does her best to keep still.

"She's actually asleep?" Chloe asks in a whisper.

Charlie keeps her eyes shut tight while she feels Beca come over. She smells her perfume all around her when she kisses her forehead. The door closes a few seconds later and the room is left in complete darkness.

Once everyone is in bed and the house is quiet, that's when all the images from the movie come back into her mind. Every sound is a threat, the sounds her house always makes: the ice maker, the heater kicking on, the neighbors dog that barks until midnight. They're all much louder than usual and a lot scarier. When she's jolted awake by a particularly bad one she doesn't wait before jumping off her bed, whipping her door open, and running down the hall into her moms' bedroom. She tiptoes over to their bed, to Beca's side first, but then decides Chloe is less grumpy when she wakes up.

"Mommy," She pokes her shoulder and Chloe's eyes open immediately.

Her eyes focus on Charlie and she's wide awake.

"What's wrong?"

She looks at the clock 1:30

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here, please?"

Her daughter is scared, genuinely scared, she can tell from the desperate tone in her voice. She hasn't asked to sleep in their bed in months, unless she was sick. Chloe knows whatever this nightmare was, it bothered her.

"Sure baby, climb in."

Chloe lifts the blankets up and Charlie scoots underneath the fluffy comforter. She snuggles into her mother's side and feels Chloe's arms wrap around her. She breathes a content sigh and falls asleep. This time the nightmares don't bother her.

When she wakes up, Chloe is gone but Beca is still in bed next to her. She has moved to the center of the bed, taking over Chloe's space. She rolls onto her side and Beca is already looking at her.

"Good morning, bug."

"Good morning."

"Mommy said you had a nightmare last night?"

Charlie nods, a little embarrassed in the light of day.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shrugs. Beca runs her hand through Charlie's beautiful brown curls and lifts her arm for her to crawl into, which she does gladly.

"You can talk to me and Mommy about anything. You know that right?"

Charlie nods again. She's always been the child that's too much in her own head. She's emotionally perceptive, smart and curious, imaginative which can create some scary mental pictures; images that can spawn especially graphic nightmares.

"Mama?"

Beca fights the chill caused by Charlie's cold little feet sitting in between her bare legs.

"Hm?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?"

"That's never a promising beginning to a story."

Charlie turns to look at Beca.

"Sure, I promise not to get mad."

"Lennon and Camila watched a movie last night and Len said I had to watch it with them too or else I was a chicken.

"And what movie would that be?"

"Dawn of the Dead."

"Of course it was," Beca says, already getting out of bed.

"Where are you going? You said you weren't going to get mad."

"I'm not mad," Beca says, clearly mad, with a fake smile plastered on her face, "I'm just going to have a little chat with your sister."

She leaves and Charlie sighs, she knows that she just got her sister in trouble; she'd definitely be going to bed early next time Lennon babysits. If she's allowed to babysit ever again.

She goes to her room and gets a sweatshirt, then to the kitchen where Chloe is looking over some emails.

"Hi baby, how did you sleep?"

She greets Charlie with tired eyes and a lazy smile. Although she is happy Charlie was able to sleep, she never sleeps well with her in their bed. She kicks and talks in her sleep. Beca can sleep through anything so it didn't bother her but Chloe was up for most of the night. Charlie shrugs and takes her usual seat at the island.

"What's wrong?"

Before she can answer there are raised voices from upstairs.

"What happened?"

"Lennon showed me a scary movie and Mama's mad."

Chloe nods, closes her laptop and walks up the stairs to referee the sparring match. Beca and Lennon love each other, so much, but they are known to butt heads. Charlie follows closely behind. When they reach the top of the stairs Lennon and Beca are in Lennon's bedroom, not quite yelling, but speaking very loudly at one another; Chloe is just thankful Camila has already gone home.

"Mama, I don't see what the big deal is. She's not a baby."

"No, she's not, but she is very sensitive. You know that and you bait her anyway."

"Bait her?"

"Telling her to do things or else she's a chicken? You know that she'll do anything to impress you and you take advantage of that."

In this moment Beca and Lennon are the perfect mirrors of each other; lips pursed, eyebrows raises, and arms crossed over their chests.

"She needs to get over being scared of everything. I thought I was doing her a favor."

"We both know that isn't true."

Neither of them seem to notice Chloe and Charlie are standing in the doorway.

"You're so overprotective of her because she's your actual kid."

These words stun both Beca and Chloe. This isn't something that's ever come up, at least not in this light. They explained to Lennon when she was about Charlie's age that she and Maggie are Chloe's biological children and Charlie is Beca's, and they share the same father. This is not a thought she has ever expressed.

"That's not true," Beca moves closer but Lennon backs away and shakes her head.

"You don't think you play favorites but you do. And you think that it's not obvious but it is. She looks just like you and I look just like Mom."

"Lennon," Chloe's voice is stern.

Beca and Lennon both notice her and Charlie for the first time. Both of their eyes go to Charlie who is leaning against Chloe's legs. She looks like she's going to cry. She charges into the room, straight to her sister, fists raised above her head.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're stupid!" She yells, throwing fists at Lennon's arms and stomach.

"It's true." Lennon says, pushing her sister away.

"Shut up!"

Beca grabs her and carries her out of the room. Chloe stands staring at her older daughter who has trained her face on a stony expression.

"We will be back to talk about this. Don't you dare move." She says.

She closes the door and walks down the hallway into her and Beca's room. Charlie is throwing a full fit on the bed; crying and yelling, her whole body feels numb and shaky at the same time.

"Charlie, bug, calm down. You have to calm down." Beca is begging but her words don't seem to make an impact.

"Charlie, listen to me."

Chloe's calmer, more soothing voice, cuts through her sobs and her breathing slows, her cries get quieter.

"It's alright. I promise. Can we explain?"

She nods and her mothers take a seat on either side of her. Chloe takes one of her tiny hands in hers and Beca runs her hand through her hair.

"You're both not my moms?"

"It's kind of complicated," Beca starts, "but to make a baby you need what's called a man's sperm and a lady's egg. So because me and Mommy are both women we couldn't make a baby on our own. We needed to get what's called a donor to help us make you and your sisters."

"A donor?"

Her brow is furrowed, the tears long forgotten as she tries to process this new information. She feels like she should get a notebook and write it down, like school.

"Yeah," Chloe says, "and because only one woman can make a baby at a time with a donor, we took turns. I went first with one of my eggs and we had Lennon. Then when it was Mama's turn we had you."

"I had a hard time having you, but we knew we weren't done making our family, so Mommy took another turn and we had Maggie."

"And even though you aren't biologically mine, and I didn't carry you in my stomach, and Mama didn't carry Lennon and Maggie, it doesn't mean that you are any less both of our babies. Do you understand?"

"Kind of I guess."

"Okay good."

"But can you go tell that to Lennon?" Charlie asks, her face showing the same amount of concern as before, "Because she looked really sad."

"You're very sweet," Chloe says, standing but first kissing the top of her head, "I'll go talk to Len."

"I think we should both go."

Beca stands to join her wife. Chloe knocks on Lennon's doorframe twice but doesn't wait for a response before they walk in. Lennon is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She's waiting to get yelled at or punished so she's surprised when Chloe's first words are,

"Are you alright?"

Her expression softens at her mother's genuine concern.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said what I said. It wasn't fair."

"No, it wasn't, but any thoughts that you have like that are valid." Chloe says.

"Len, we never want you to feel like you can't come to us when you're feeling like that. And we definitely don't want you to ever feel like we don't love you and your sisters equally. Because we do; we love the three of you with all of our hearts," Beca sits on the bed and wraps an arm around her daughter's shoulders. She kisses her temple, "If I had it my way, you would all be biologically mine and Mom's but unfortunately that's not the way it works."

"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't think that."

"You must think it somewhere, deep, deep down, or else you wouldn't have said it. But that's okay. It's okay to think things as long as you don't leave them bottled up because then we can't talk about them."

"We want to know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." Beca says with a smile, which makes Lennon smile a little too.

"Okay, I promise."

Beca squeezes her tight.

"Is Charlie okay?"

"She's fine. You know your sister, she's probably out there right now looking up how babies are made." Chloe scoffs.

"Yeah that ought to be a fun conversation." Beca says, sarcastically, before standing back up, "We don't need to have that talk again, do we?"

"No," Lennon yells, "please, no."

"Alright, just checking," Beca lifts her hands in surrender when she walks out of the room.

Chloe looks at Lennon, "For the record, I love that you look just like me."

She winks and then walks out of the room to go back to the kitchen. All of this, and they haven't even had breakfast yet, and miraculously, Maggie slept through all the excitement.


	3. Sick Day

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to thank you for the likes and the follows, and especially the reviews! I really appreciate it. I also just wanted to put a little note as a warning, all of the chapters may not be one hundred percent proofread, its really just a place for me to write these little domestic stories that won't get out of my head. But, I hope you enjoy them nonetheless. Also, if there's anything you'd like to see drop a note and I will do my best to fulfill them.**

Beca walks into the nurse's office at Fowler Elementary School. She is greeted by a sight that makes her heart ache. Lennon is lying on one of the beds with a cloth on her forehead. She is curled up into a ball, clutching her stomach.

"Hello, are you here for Lennon?"

"Yes," Beca is about to introduce herself but Lennon is reaching out to her with tears in her eyes.

"Mama."

"Hi Len, you're not feeling good?"

Beca picks her up and gently sways back and forth.

"I want Mommy."

Beca isn't surprised by this. Lennon always wants Chloe when she's sick, but unfortunately Chloe is stuck at work.

"I know, baby, but she has some important meetings at work today, so we're gonna go home and put on our jammies and lay on the couch. Does that sound okay?"

Lennon nods and puts her forehead in the crook of Beca's neck and she can feel the warmth radiating off of her. Her clothes are damp from sweat and she is groaning quietly against Beca's shoulder.

"Okay baby, let's go home."

Once they're in the car, Beca tries to call Chloe but there's no answer. Beca had to leave work early and her phone hasn't stopped buzzing with texts and emails since. She makes sure Lennon is buckled in her car seat before she starts to drive. Lennon is asleep before they get home so she carries her inside. Her arms are full with Lennon, both of their bags, and a coffee, when her phone rings; it's Chloe.

She puts everything down but misses the call so she calls her back, "Hey Chlo."

"Hi baby, what's going on?"

"We've got a tiny Bella down."

"Which one?"

"Lennon, I just picked her up from school. She's got a crazy fever. Can you pick Charlie up on your way home?"

Normally Beca picks Charlie up after work at the sitter's. It's closer to the studio than it is to Chloe's office. She hears someone, a man, speaking on the other end of the line before Chloe speaks again, more rushed this time.

"Yeah, but I have to go. Give her a kiss for me."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you."

When Chloe walks through the door, with Charlie in one arm, and everything else in the other, she kicks the door closed behind her and puts the baby down. She toddles into the living room right over to where Beca is dozing on the couch, Lennon lying on her chest. Charlie puts her palm on Beca's cheek.

"Mama up."

Beca opens one eye and a smile creeps up on her face.

"Hi bug, I'm awake," She looks around, "where's Mommy?"

"I'm right here." Chloe whispers.

She sits on the edge of the couch and runs her hand through Lennon's hair. She cringes at how warm she is.

"How's she doing?"

"Last I checked she still had a fever of 102 but she hasn't gotten sick in a few hours."

Chloe nods and picks Charlie up to sit her on her lap. She kisses her hair and rests her cheek on top of her head.

"Emily is going to take Charlie tonight so she doesn't catch whatever this is."

"That's probably a good call." Beca speaks softly, trying to keep her breathing even so she doesn't wake Lennon up.

"Mama, Len sleeping." Charlie puts her finger up to her mouth in a shushing motion and Beca copies her.

"Are you good here while I get her ready?"

"We're fine."

Beca smiles sleepily and Chloe kisses her softly on the lips.

Charlie watches her and copies her Mom's actions. She plants a very wet kiss on Beca's lips.

"Thank you, baby. Go with Mommy."

Lennon stirs and Beca winces but settles back when she doesn't wake up. Instead, she nuzzles her cold little nose into Beca's neck. Her breathing is getting more labored and she is starting to sound congested.

Emily walks into the house a few minutes later. She tiptoes into the living room. She leans over to see if Beca is awake, when she sees her eyes open she gives a little wave.

"Hey Em, Chloe is getting Charlie's stuff together."

"Okay. How's she doing?"

"Um, alright, she's been sleeping for hours."

"That's good, right?" Emily asks.

She's spent a lot of time with Beca and Chloe's kids but she has no idea how to deal with anything more than a quick tantrum or a skinned knee.

"Yeah, as long as she sleeps tonight."

Charlie runs into the room with her arms up.

"Emily!"

Emily picks her up and shushes her but it's too late. Lennon is awake, already crying.

"Mama, my belly hurts."

"Sh, I know, sweet girl. I know."

Beca sits up and adjusts Lennon's tiny body in her lap, swaying back and forth slowly.

"Len crying." Charlie says, her nose is crinkled in concern and her big gray eyes look up into Emily's brown ones.

"Lennon's sick, she's okay." Emily kisses Charlie's head.

"Here Em," Chloe comes back into the room with a bag, "that should be everything she needs."

"Thanks, you ready to go, tiny?"

Charlie shakes her head and reaches out for Beca.

"Mama stay."

Beca looks up at her with sympathetic eyes. She hasn't seen much of Charlie in the past few days; with her change in work hours and now with Lennon being sick. Charlie is incredibly attached to Beca, and it takes a toll when she doesn't get to see her. Chloe takes Beca's spot so she can say a proper goodbye. She takes her from Emily's arms and kisses her forehead, her cheeks, nose, and then lifts her up to kiss her belly; she still has the little baby belly that Beca loves, she doesn't want it to go away.

"Love Mama."

Charlie was is a late talker, but now that she's started, she's picking up nearly every word she hears.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Emily, okay bug?"

"Mama come."

"I have to stay here with Len. You go have fun and me and Mommy will see you when you wake up."

Charlie nods but doesn't let go, if anything she grips tighter. Emily peels her off and Chloe blows a kiss to Charlie before they walk out of the house. Chloe lays down on the couch and lets Lennon climb on top of her. She settles into her neck. She groans in pain. Chloe kisses her head and scratches her scalp gently with her fingernails.

"Babe?"

Beca kneels down next to Chloe.

"Can you fill the tub? I'm going to see if I can get her into it."

"Yeah, anything else I can do?"

"Not yet."

Beca nods and kisses Chloe's cheek before taking off upstairs. Chloe follows closely behind and brings Lennon into their bathroom.

"Alright baby, we're gonna get you in the tub and see if it helps your fever."

Lennon clings tightly to Chloe's shoulder and won't let her put her down.

"Come on, baby. It's okay, this will help you feel better."

"No Mommy, please."

"You want me to get in with you?"

Lennon nods against her shoulder.

"Okay," Chloe calls for Beca, "hey Mama."

Beca pokes her head in, waiting for her next instructions. Whenever the kids are sick Chloe is the one in control, she always knows exactly what to do. Beca is happy to defer to her in these situations and they always make a good team.

"Can you help her get undressed?"

She hands Lennon over to Beca who gets her undressed while Chloe strips down to her underwear and a sports bra before stepping into the tub. She sits down and Beca puts Lennon in with her. She grabs the plastic cup they use to rinse the girls' hair, fills it, and lets the water flow out over Lennon's shoulders, chest and back. She does this a few times but she is still wildly uncomfortable.

She has one arm pulled around her stomach, her face is pale, and her other hand has a grip so tight on Chloe's leg that it's going to leave a mark. Chloe takes the bar soap and lathers her hands. She massages Lennon's back and arms. Beca smirks at Lennon's head lolling to one side as she starts to fall asleep. She reaches her hand out and feels her forehead.

"Still burning up."

"It was worth a shot." Chloe sighs, "Okay beautiful, let's get you dried off and into bed."

Beca wraps her in a towel and picks her up.

"Go get changed. I'll get her ready for bed. Ours?"

"That's probably best."

Beca stirs at the sound of Lennon's cries. She looks up at Chloe, she looks completely exhausted.

"Have you slept at all?"

"No, because she hasn't. I'm this close to taking her to the ER."

Beca rubs the sleep from her eyes and sits herself up against her pillows.

"Lemon, can you lay down flat on your back for me?"

Lennon does as her Mama asks. Beca lays on her side next to her and places her hand flat on her stomach. She presses down, only slightly, and rubs in a clockwise circle. Lennon's eyelashes start to flutter as her grip on Chloe's shirt loosens.

"Do you have magic? Because that's the only explanation for this."

"Not magic, she's just exhausted beyond belief."

"That makes two of us."

"Go to sleep," Beca presses a gentle kiss to Chloe's lips, "I'll stay up with her for a little while just in case she needs anything."

Chloe hesitates, she looks down at Lennon but her own exhaustion wins. Beca's own eyes start to droop closed but she's wide awake when Lennon sits up and vomits onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Mama. I'm sorry."

"Hey, look at me. Do I look upset?"

Lennon shakes her head. Beca wipes away a tear and shakes Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey babe, get up, we have to change the sheets."

It's three AM when Lennon has finally fallen into a fitful sleep, after getting sick for what feels like the hundredth time. Beca and Chloe are just starting to drift off when Chloe's phone rings. She groans and rolls over to grab it off the nightstand; no good news comes in the middle of the night.

"Emily, what's wrong?" She asks, fully awake when she sees her friends name on the screen.

On the other end of the line she can hear Charlie crying loudly. Emily's voice is panicked and quick.

"Chloe, Charlie is burning up and I can't get her to go to sleep. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do."

"It's okay. I'm going to come get her. I'll be there in ten minutes."

She is already up and slipping on jeans before she hangs up.

"Okay, bye."

"What's wrong?" Beca asks.

"Charlie's sick too."

"You're kidding." Beca lets her head fall back onto the pillow.

"Mommy?" Lennon's voice is raw when she opens her eyes and looks at Chloe. She reaches out her arms.

"I have to go get your sister. I'll be right back."

"No, don't go." Lennon starts crying again, the exhaustion is clear in her eyes and the heaviness of her limbs.

"I'll go get her. Come back to bed." Beca stands and directs Chloe back onto the mattress to cuddle with Lennon, "I'll be right back."

Beca slips out of the room while Chloe is distracted with Lennon, so she doesn't have time to protest.

When Beca gets to Emily's door she can hear Charlie screaming from inside the apartment. Emily's neighbors must be pissed. She knocks a couple times and in any other situation she would laugh at her disheveled appearance. She is pulled into the apartment immediately. Charlie is lying on the couch sobbing. When she sees Beca, she stands up on wobbly legs and walks over.

"Ow Mama."

Beca picks her up and cuddles her to her chest. The heat from her forehead comes through beca's shirt and her crying is subdued only slightly.

"Alright bug, let's get you home." Beca slings her bag over her shoulder and looks back to Emily, "I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't be, we had a good time until about an hour ago when she woke up." Emily gives Beca a tired smile. She kisses the back of Charlie's head, "Feel better, tiny."

Beca walks back into the house and Charlie is still wide awake, whimpering in her arms. She doesn't hear crying so she hopes Lennon has fallen back asleep. She's happy to see her passed out in the middle of their bed. Chloe is somehow still awake, rubbing circles on Lennon's stomach. She looks up when Beca appears in the doorway.

"Mommy," Laney's voice is tired and scared, it makes Beca's heart sink into her stomach.

Chloe stands and closes the distance between them. She kisses her while she stays secure in her spot in Beca's arms. She sways back and forth, doing her best to keep her calm. She's so little, they can count the number of times Charlie's been sick on one hand. Anytime their girls are sick it makes them anxious but it's made worse because Charlie can't tell them what's wrong. She tugs at Beca's shirt and she knows what that means.

"Okay baby, I got you."

She walks into Charlie's room and sits down in the rocking chair. Charlie curls up in her lap and waits while Beca unbuttons her shirt. She latches on and a few minutes later, her eyes are flitting closed. Chloe leans against the doorframe.

"I guess the weaning is going to have to wait."

"If it helps her sleep I'll try anything." Beca runs her hand over the top of Charlie's head. She opens her eyes and looks up into Beca's, "You getting tired, bug?"

Charlie just looks up at her, a stray tear drips down her cheek. One hand goes to Beca's necklace and the other rubs her eye. Her pale skin, that usually matches Beca's perfectly is ashen, her eyes have bags under them and her hair is a wild mess on top of her head. Beca switches sides and before she's done, she falls asleep. Beca puts her in her crib and walks back into her and Chloe's bedroom. Chloe and Lennon are both passed out in the bed. Lennon is curled up in the middle on her side and Chloe is sprawled on her back with her left arm over her eyes. It only took until 4:30 in the morning, but finally everyone is in bed.

The next morning, Lennon sleeps late, curled up under the big comforter. Her fever is still raging and her skin is even paler than it was the night before. Chloe is in the kitchen making coffee when Beca walks downstairs with their screaming baby.

"Sh, you're okay bug, you're alright."

She tucks her head under Beca's chin and rubs her eyes. She grips her shirt in her tiny fist and sighs, before crying more.

"Poor thing is miserable." Beca speaks softly, swaying side to side.

"How's Len?"

"Still sound asleep."

"Good. Rest is the best thing for her right now."

"Can you hand me her medicine? Her fever isn't budging."

Chloe uses the baby syringe, fills it with fever reducer and shoots it into Charlie's mouth. She swallows then cries harder.

"Sh, okay, okay," Beca keeps swaying, pacing the kitchen.

When that doesn't work she walks over to the couch and lays Charlie on her chest. She settles after a few minutes and then she's asleep again.

"Babe, are you up here?" Chloe calls down the hallway when she walks upstairs.

When she doesn't get an answer right away she walks toward their bedroom. Lennon is sound asleep on one side of the bed and Charlie is asleep, surrounded by pillows. Chloe quirks an eyebrow but sighs when she hears the undeniable sound of retching, coming from the bathroom. She pushes the door open to find her wife on the floor, hanging over the toilet bowl, with one arm wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"Not you too."

Chloe takes a seat behind her and ties her hair up into a ponytail. She rubs her hand up and down her back, the sweat is making her shirt stick and her breathing is ragged.

"I blame the little tyrants."

"As you should. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

She pushes herself up on shaky arms and walks over to the sink. She splashes cold water on her face, raises out her mouth and walks into the bedroom. Chloe grabs medicine and a bucket and places them both next to the bed. Charlie stirs and starts to cry quietly. She tries to climb on top of Beca but Chloe grabs her in time.

"I'm sorry, baby, but Mama isn't feeling well either." She rocks her gently back and forth, her eyes are already fluttering closed.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you to take care of them on your own."

"It's okay, my love. Just focus on getting better. Do you need anything?"

"Just some sleep."

Chloe nods. She lays down on the other end of the bed with Lennon cuddled into her chest. Beca is asleep immediately. Chloe sighs in contentment despite the combination of body heat from all three of her girls making her feel feverish herself. But she can't bring herself to untangle from them; there's nowhere else she'd rather be.


	4. Happy Birthday, Mommy!

**This chapter was a request. It's also an introduction to another original character. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chloe is surprised when Beca isn't in the bed next to her when she wakes up. She rubs the heel of her hand into her eye and breathes in deeply through her nose. She smiles when she hears giggling outside the door, followed by a harsh shushing sound that is no doubt Charlotte. When the door cracks open she closes her eyes and pretends to still be sleeping. The bed shifts, there's shuffling of the sheets, and clinking dishes and she can picture the looks on all of the girls' faces; the gentle smile on Lennon's that's there more often than not, the fierceness in Charlie's eyes, warning her little sister not to mess anything up, and the agonizing anticipation on Maggie's little features. It's quiet for a moment until, it's really not.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy!" The girls yell.

Maggie launches herself onto Chloe and wraps her body around her like a koala.

"Thank you, babies. You did all of this for me?"

She winks at Beca. They do the same thing for her every year but the girls are always delighted at how "surprised" she is with her breakfast in bed.

"Uh huh." Maggie answers proudly, as if she had anything at all to do with it.

"Wow, it looks delicious."

If she were being honest, it looks like a disaster. Beca is a big believer in the motto "you live and you learn" which means she lets the kids have a very hands-on approach with most things. The waffles are crumbled into a mushy pile on one side, the orange juice is dripping down the glass and the bacon is half cooked, but she loves it all anyway. There are homemade cards from each of the girls on the tray as well; that's always her favorite part.

She picks the first one up, it's from Maggie It says 'Happy Birthday, Mommy' in Beca's handwriting on the front with colorful splotches of pain all over it. The inside simply says 'Love, Maggie' in the three year old's messy scrawl, backwards 'E' and all. She kisses Maggie's head and picks up the next one. It has colorful squares and something she assumes is supposed to be her on the front. The inside says 'Happy Birt day, Mommmy! Love Charlotte' with big snowflakes all over, despite the fact that it's July.

She picks up the last one. It has pink and maroon dahlias drawn on the front; they're her favorite. It simply says, 'Mommy' on the front. When she opens it she's surprised to see quite a bit of writing in very neat penmanship.

'I love my mom because she is kid. She makes Mama smile and she makes me laugh. I like that I look like her and Mommy says she does too. I love my mom for lots of reasons but most because she loves us. Happy Birthday, Mommy. Love, Lennon, Age 8'

Chloe blinks the tears back and looks at each of the girls.

"I love them so much. Thank you, babies."

"You're welcome." Lennon says.

"Mommy, we got you something else too." Maggie says.

"Shut up." Charlie says, always one for a good surprise.

"Hey," Beca says, "be nice to your sister or get out. It's Mommy's day and she doesn't want to listen to you fighting."

This seems to quiet her. She just slumps back down on the bed. Beca couldn't blame her fully, Maggie had woken them all up obscenely early today. She bends down and gives Chloe a kiss.

"Happy birthday, baby. I love you."

"Thank you. I love you too. Where's your card?" She asks, a teasing tone in her voice.

"I figure I'd give you something better than a card later." She lowers her voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

"What is it?" Maggie asks, and both women are reminded their children are in the room and they would like to preserve their innocence.

"Her present, remember?" Beca says, giving a quick look back to Chloe who is doing her best to stifle a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you're gonna love it, Mommy."

"Okay monkeys go get dressed. I already pick out your clothes, Mags, so don't try to pull anything, young lady." Beca says.

Lately Maggie has been adamant about not wearing underwear. Beca blames Chloe because that kid is all her wife, weird quirks and all. The girls all leave the room and Beca turns to her wife.

"So how does thirty-five feel, grandma?"

"You can't be mean to me today. It's a birthday rule."

"Hm, I don't think I ever learned that one."

She steals a blueberry and pops it into her mouth. Chloe pushes her shoulder before leaning over and kissing her again.

"Thank you for putting up with our little weirdos all morning."

"I figured I can take that bullet once a year for you." She answers cheekily.

"And thank you for putting up with me for another year."

"No thanks necessary, babe."

Chloe pushes a piece of hair away from Beca's face and stares into her eyes. She remembers a time, that feels like a lifetime ago, when Beca could barely make eye contact with her. Now she gets to hold her, kiss her, and share her whole life with her.

"And I love our children, but I don't think I can eat this."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. I already made you another plate, it's in the fridge, coffee's made too. I'm gonna go make sure they haven't killed each other yet."

Chloe laughs and watches her leave the room; damn does she make bedhead look good. She gets herself up, showered, and dressed because apparently Beca has a big day planned. When she makes it to the kitchen, Beca and the girls are cleaning, with the exception of Maggie who is sitting at the counter coloring.

"Hi baby, you look beautiful."

Chloe has decided on one of her favorite flowly, floral sundresses. It's brutally hot outside, especially in the city where the heat always seems to sit stagnant and make everyone miserable.

"Mommy, we match." Maggie says, she stand on her chair.

She is wearing a dress very similar to Chloe's and the little straps of her bathing suit are sticking out.

"We do. Sit down, angel." Chloe helps her sit to avoid another fall from the freaking stools, "So what's the plan for today, Bec?"

She takes the coffee from her wife, now it's ice at the realization of just how hot it is.

"We're going to Jess and Ashley's."

"I know that."

"Then what's the question?"

Beca was always annoyingly good at keeping secrets.

"Girls, we're leaving in fifteen. We need to go get Aunty B."

Beca is bagging up a bunch of food and triple checking that they have everything the girls could possibly need. The truth is, she has several surprises today, and she's more excited than she would ever admit to anyone. Beca was never big on birthdays, or any holidays, before she met Chloe. Growing up her and her mom would go out to dinner to celebrate before her mom had to go back to whatever job she was working at the time. Her dad would send a card with some money in it, simply signed '-Dad' and that would be it.

When she told Chloe all of this she looked utterly devastated. She swore from then on, birthdays would always be as big of a deal in their house as Christmas or Thanksgiving. Beca was a little scared at first, overwhelmed that she would have to compete with the parties of Chloe's childhood, but that passed as soon as she saw the look on her face when Beca surprised her with breakfast in bed; and so the tradition continues.

They herd the girls into the car and drive uptown to pick up Hanna, or Aunty B, as the girls call her, is Beca's younger sister. The nickname was something that was solidified when Lennon was little, she couldn't say "Hanna" it came out more as "Bana" and it just kind of stuck. Beca's younger sister. Due to their parents' divorce, Beca and Hanna didn't see much of each other growing up and didn't become close until Hanna started at Barden, during Beca's junior year. Chloe was a huge part of the rekindling of their relationship. She's just as much a sister to Hanna as Beca is, and they have become very close in the past fourteen years. When they pull up to the large, very posh apartment Beca asks,

"Hey Len, can you ask the doorman to buzz Aunty B, please?"

She talks to Chloe to distract her. Lennon does as she's asked, she's the only one of the kids that knows about surprise number one. Hanna tells them she'll be right down. A couple minutes later, Chloe's car door whips open and before she can react she is wrapped in warm arms. If the blonde hair getting in her mouth wasn't a dead giveaway to who it is, the familiar perfume would be.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"You only turn thirty-five once, Chlo. I couldn't miss this."

Aubrey and Beca have long since buried the hatchet. It quickly became clear that both of them would do anything for Chloe and that was reason enough to form their own friendship. Beca was actually the one who played a huge role in getting Aubrey through her miscarriage four years ago and Aubrey has helped Beca with planning work events more times than she'd care to admit.

"Hey Bec."

"Hey, you made it."

Aubrey hugs Lennon to her side and smiles.

"Where's Uncle Henry?" Charlie asks.

"He had to stay at home and work."

No one was surprised when Aubrey married Henry Irving, the hotshot lawyer; he is clean cut, from a prominent family. They were a little surprised when they met him. He is goofier than anyone ever thought Aubrey could tolerate but he's done his best to mellow her out.

"Where's my sister?" Beca asks.

Hanna walks out of the building and tickles Lennon from behind with her free hand.

"Calm down, I'm here. It's not my fault you tasked me with getting a million things for today. Which you could have come up and helped me with, by the way."

"You can stand to work out those noodle arms." Beca says, getting out of the car to open the trunk.

"Yeah, like you can talk."

Beca scoffs and hugs her sister. It has been a little while since they have seen each other. They both have demanding jobs; Beca, of course, a music producer and Hanna works as a DNA analyst for the New York City Police Department. She's one of the youngest in her field, and very successful, which unfortunately means very little time for socializing.

They all climb into the car and drive an hour, just outside of the city. Ashley and Jessica's house, now just a summer home since their move to the city, is a beautiful piece of property on a small lake. Beca, Chloe, and the girls have spent weeks at a time at the house over the years and sometimes it feels more like home than their place in the city. Jessica and Ashley married soon after Beca and Chloe did and they all bonded over being the only married Bellas, and of course being the only Bellas in New York. Not to mention, Charlotte and their son Atticus have a bond none of them can understand.

The car ride is full of chatter. Chloe and Aubrey catch up while Hanna gets the girls all worked up. Beca doesn't understand how she can see all of the horrifying things she sees all day and still be so bright and cheerful, but she's thankful for it; she's glad her girls have their aunt in their lives. When they pull up to the house, it's time for surprise number two. Beca leads Chloe to the door that leads to the backyard. Chloe startles only slightly when there's loud shouts.

"Hey Red."

"Hi Chlo."

"Happy Birthday."

All echo through the yard.

"Clearly we didn't coordinate what we were going to say." Stacie says, standing amongst all of the other Bellas.

"You're all here." Chloe says, not bothering to stop her tears this time. She can feel Beca's hand on her back and Maggie against her legs. She rushes over and hugs each and every one of them. She's shocked Beca was able to get them all here at the same time, and without her suspecting anything nonetheless. Cynthia-Rose pulls her into a hug while Amy yells something about MILF's. Lilly, although still strange, had some sort of epiphany, or as she puts it exorcism, after their tour with the USO and actually talks. She says something to Hanna that widens her eyes and no one dares to ask.

Jessica and Ashley are in full on hostess mode and only pause to give Chloe a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Flo and Emily gush over Maggie which she loves. The whole yard falls into a specific kind of chaos that only the Bellas could be responsible for. After chatting for a while Chloe takes a seat in one of the canvas camping chairs. She gratefully takes the glass of rosé from Hanna, already halfway done with her own beer.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome birthday girl. My sister and nieces treat you right today?"

Chloe scoffs, Hanna knows that in the Beale-Mitchell household birthdays are like a sport.

"Of course, and I can only assume you had something to do with all of this." She gestures around them.

"Beca, me, Jess, and Aubrey. It was a team effort."

"Well, thank you."

"Any time. You deserve it all, you know," Her tone gets a little heavier, "after all you've done for all of us, everything you've done for Beca. There's no way we could ever repay that. But this," She copies Chloe's gesture, "I guess it's a good start."

Chloe is about to say something but she's interrupted by Lennon rushing over to them.

Aunty B, will you come in the water with us?"

She looks deep in thought for a second.

"I guess I could squeeze you in."

Lennon laughs and Hanna chases her toward the water. She picks Maggie up and pretends to toss her in on the way. Chloe feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to Aubrey who is already taking Hanna's seat.

"She seems good."

"Yeah, she does." Chloe agrees.

There was a time, between her masters and PhD programs, when Hanna hit a really rough patch. Lennon was two, Beca was pregnant with Charlie. She refused to complicate Beca's medical issues further with stress. She didn't know who else to turn to so she talked to Chloe, who talked to Aubrey, who talked to Stacie. Soon enough she had a little army of Bellas knocking down her door, trying to help; which they did, Aubrey's too stubborn not to.

Although their time at Barden never overlapped, they became friends during the retreat, the USO tour and even closer a little further down the road. Chloe is lucky enough to be close to her biological family, but she knows a majority of the Bellas weren't that fortunate. This found family is something special and she knows that too.

"She told me you helped arrange all of this."

"Organization is my gift. The Mitchell girls, not so much. They would've been lost without me."

"Hey that's my wife and sister you're talking about."

"So you know better than anyone."

"God, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm here for a week though, so we have plenty of time to catch up. But right now," She says getting up from her chair, "I need to get my hands on those kiddos of yours."

She smiles and walks over to the water, leaving Chloe once again to observe everyone that has gathered just for her; and wonder how the hell she got so lucky.

Hanna walks up behind Beca and leans against the doorway.

"She was definitely surprised," There's a smirk on her face, it never really seems to leave, "and you were worried she would suspect something."

Charlie and Atticus come and jump on her back. She yells, bringing them outside to see everyone. She is the Baby Bella, except for Stacie's daughter who is actually named Bella. But the girls took her under their wing, especially Stacie, and they have formed their own kind of sisterhood. Beca watches Chloe and her daughters greet all of the Bellas for the first time in a while. It's been a couple years since they've all been together but they've seen them individually sporadically quite often.

"Bec-ah!"

Beca turns to be face to face with Jesse. After their breakup things stayed surprisingly amicable between them and they work together a lot, despite the fact that Jesse and his wife live in Los Angeles. She wraps him in a hug.

"You made it in one piece?"

"Barely." He scoffs, he hates flying almost as much as she does.

"How's Felicity?" She asks, she likes Jesse's wife, what little she knows of her.

"She's good. About to pop."

"And she let you come? When I was pregnant with Charlie I barely let Chloe out of my sight."

"Her mom is with she isn't due for another month so I think we're good."

Beca grabs two beers and hands one to him. They both stand in the doorway.

"I told you."

"What?" She asks.

"I told you we were going to get married and have aca-children. I just thought it was going to be with each other."

"Your crystal ball was a little blurry back then, huh?"

He shrugs, "I guess so." There's an extended pause but she can feel his eyes on her, "You look happy, Bec."

"I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Mama," Charlie calls to her from the edge of the water, "come swim!"

"I thought you didn't swim."

She shrugs, stepping outside, "I can't say no to the kid."

The rest of the day is filled with laughter, food, swimming, a couple scraped knees, and the company Chloe has missed for years. It's getting dark and the bugs are starting to come out. The kids don't seem to mind, they're playing soccer on the far side of the yard while the adults sit around the fire drinking.

"Okay babe," Beca says to Chloe. They are wrapped up together in one of the camping chairs. Chloe cranes her neck awkwardly to look at her, "are you ready for your gift?"

"What? Beca, you've already done so much."

"Yes, but I've had lots of help, especially with this last part, so it doesn't count."

Chloe gives her an incredulous look but gets up when Beca pats her leg.

"Girls, you ready?"

Lennon's head whips around and her smile takes up her whole face.

"It's time?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Everyone goes inside to the large living room. There's a piano and a couple stools. Chloe quirks an eyebrow.

"Mommy, sit here." Maggie instructs before she climbs onto a stool.

Beca hands Chloe a small gift, "Open it."

Chloe feels butterflies in her stomach but she isn't sure why. She unwraps the paper to find a CD. The cover is a black and white picture of the back of the girls. They're standing on the balcony of a building in the city, over their shoulder you can see the Statue of Liberty.

"What is this?"

There's gentle pink cursive lettering on the bottom "LACJMK". The girls' initials.

"My New album, I finally finished it."

Chloe looks stunned, she had no idea Beca had even been working on an album of her own. She turns it over to read the track list: Here Comes the Sun, Danny's Song, True Colors. They're all lullabies that they've sung to the girls since they were babies. Except one, the very last song is one she's never heard of.

"Baby, this is incredible."

"Do you want to hear my favorite?"

Chloe nods. She can already feel tears glazing her eyes. All three girls are on a stool now, Beca takes a seat at the piano. She starts with a bouncy melody and a short intro before Lennon starts to sing.

 _"I'll tell the world,_

 _I'll sing a song._

 _It's a better place since you came along, since you came along."_

Charlie joins her and their voices fit together like they do this all the time.

 _"Your touch is sunlight through the trees,_

 _Your kisses are the ocean breeze,_

 _Everything's alright when you're with me."_

Maggie's little voice, slightly off-key, joins in on the last few lines.

 _"And oh, you're my favorite thing._

 _And oh, all the love that you bring."_

The girls stop and Beca's voice, much smoother and more elegant, rises above the chords.

" _It feels like I've opened my eyes again._

 _The colors are golden and bright again._

 _There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong._

 _It's a better place since you came along."_

Beca looks up and right into Chloe's eyes that are now swimming in tears. She whisks a couple off of her cheeks but doesn't break the contact. Maggie hops of her stool and climbs into her lap.

" _I see the whole world in your eyes,_

 _it's like I've known you all my life,_

 _you just feel so right._

 _So I pour my heart into your hands,_

 _it's like you really understand, you love the way I am."_

The girls sing the last part with Beca and Chloe is almost certain her heart is going to explode inside her chest.

" _Well it feels like I've opened my eyes again,_

 _and the colors are golden and bright again._

 _And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings her song._

 _It's a better place since you came along."_

Beca's hands stop on the piano and the only sound in the room is Chloe's sniffling. She wipes the tears away and Beca moves to kneel in front of her. The rest of the Bellas disperse and talk quietly amongst themselves to give the family a little privacy.

"You didn't like it?" Maggie asks.

"What?"

"You're crying."

"No, Angel, I'm crying because I loved it so much." She looks to Beca, "It was beautiful."

"I can't take all the credit. The girls helped me write a lot of the words."

"You did?" Chloe fiddles with Charlie's hair.

"And then I just watched you with them and the rest just fell into place."

Chloe kisses Beca, a deep, passionate kiss. The girls giggle. Beca reaches over and tickles Lennon's side without breaking the contact.

A while later, they are in the car. Hanna and Aubrey decided to stay and leave with some of the other girls in the morning. So it's just Chloe, Beca, and the girls. All three are passed out in the backseat. The car is quiet, the radio is on but the sounds of the other cars easily drowns it out. Beca rests her right hand on Chloe's thigh.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was the best day ever."

Beca smiles, "Good. Just don't expect me to top it next year. I'm done."

Chloe giggles, but the sound causes Maggie to stir. Thankfully she doesn't fully wake up. She rubs her nose and mumbles,

"Happy Birthday, Mommy."

Chloe reaches back and smoothies her hair. She whispers, "Thank you, Angel."

 **The song used in this chapter is Better Place by Rachel Platten. I do not own it or claim to own it. But everyone should listen to it because its Bechloe AF.**


	5. Green Drinks and Rug Cleaner

**Hey guys, so I received a few requests for pregnant Beca, I tried my best but I have never written any character pregnant, nor have I been pregnant or been around any pregnant people. Anyway, I hope you guys like and I am already planning on writing a few more based around this pregnancy. Let me know if you're at all interested in me writing about either (or both) of Chloe's pregnancies. And as always, thank you for reading!**

Chloe rolls over in bed and bumps her nose against something. She opens her eyes and is met with her daughter, Lennon.

"Hi Mommy."

Her eyes are wide, looking right into her own. She's always bright and loud and a little too much in the morning, especially for Beca.

"Hi baby, where's Mama?"

Chloe scrunches up her face when she realizes Beca isn't in bed. Lately she's barely been awake before noon. Chloe gets up and wraps herself in her robe. It's late March and the chilly air is still sticking around. Lennon hops into her arms to go downstairs. There's music playing in the kitchen but Beca is nowhere to be found.

"Bec?"

"Mama!" Lennon calls out through a giggle.

Chloe walks through the whole downstairs before she finds Beca in the laundry room. She's folding the onesies that they've been gathering for the new baby. The washer and dryer are both running.

"Bec, what are you doing?" Chloe asks, over the rumble of the machines.

"I'm just doing some laundry."

She leans over, as much as her quickly expanding belly will allow. She kisses Chloe and then kisses Lennon's head with a little tickle to her side.

"Good morning, monster. Did you sleep well?" Lennon nods. "That makes one of us. Your little sister was practicing her tap dancing again."

"I'm sorry, baby. Why don't you sit down?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm gonna finish this."

Chloe looks at her for a second before leaving the room to make breakfast. Beca has started her maternity leave, and it's been driving her crazy. It was necessary to take it early because her nausea and body aches have made it nearly impossible to do anything at all except lay in bed or on the couch. Chloe isn't sure what's changed today but she supposes the nesting instinct has hit and has given her a much needed boost of energy.

Beca waddles out of the room and into the kitchen. Lennon is sitting, contented, eating a waffle. She's humming quietly to herself while struggling to keep the waffle on the fork to actually get into her mouth. Chloe puts down a plate with a veggie omelet next to a spinach smoothie. Beca scrunches up her face.

"Bec, it's good for you."

"It's yummy, Mama."

"Then you drink it."

"Beca, don't pawn your healthy stuff off on our three year old. She already eats better than you."

Beca sits and drinks the smoothie. Chloe has been on her through her pregnancy to be healthier. She's been trying, but it doesn't mean she has to like it. She sits and eats next to her daughter. Saturdays used to be her day with Lennon. They would go to the park, or a museum or the library but lately she hasn't been able to do anything; she's just thankful she has such a resilient kid.

"Mama, can we go get stickers today?" Lennon asks.

She means the farmer's market. Their favorite stand always gives her stickers.

"Not today, monster."

Chloe catches the tone in Beca's voice; a little agitated and a little sad. She's been beating herself up that she can't spend as much time with Lennon as she would like. Chloe leans against the counter to talk to Lennon.

"Hey baby, why don't you get your art stuff out and we'll do some crafts today."

"Okay." Lennon hops off her stool and disappears into the living room.

"You really should be resting."

"I will in a little bit."

After breakfast, Beca continues on the laundry. When she goes up to Lennon's room to put her clothes away she notices the pile of toys in the corner. She crouches down the best she can to organize them. She sorts them by size and color. Then she moves over to the bed, she strips the sheets, grabs the bedding from her own room, and puts it all in the washing machine.

Chloe watches her move around the house; organizing the cabinets, the refrigerator, and the storage closet in the hallway. She's a little worried she's going to overdo it but she also knows that the more she tells her to stop the more she'll dig her heels in.

"Chlo, where's the rug cleaner?"

Chloe's heart flips when she walks into the kitchen and Beca is standing on a step ladder.

"Babe, get down from there. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the rug cleaner."

"Well it's not up there."

"We need to clean the rugs because if we don't then we can't put the baby on the floor. Remember, we used to lay a blanket down for Lennon and she would have "tummy time" which is a stupid name by the way."

Beca takes her hand and she steps down.

"I remember."

"And to change diapers. That's where Lennon will play with her new baby sister so it needs to be clean."

Chloe bends down and grabs the rug cleaner from under the sink. She holds it up to show Beca but pulls it out of her reach before she can take it.

"I will do this. You need to sit."

Chloe disappears down the hall but pokes her head back into the kitchen, "And newborns don't have tummy time, babe."

Beca sits at the counter. She's quiet and still for a minute. She can hear Chloe talking to Lennon in the other room but she's too focused on the countertops. She moves over to grab the spray and cleans every surface in the kitchen. Lennon comes running in and bumps into the back of Beca's legs.

"Mama, come play."

"Not now, monster."

Lennon slumps her tiny shoulders and stalks back into the living room. Chloe is cleaning up the art table in the corner.

"Why so glum, sugarplum?"

She sits down on the couch and Lennon climbs up onto her lap.

"Mama won't play with me. She never does anymore."

"She's just been a little too tired lately. She will again soon, I promise."

"But she's doing other stuff." Lennon argues.

"I know," Chloe tries to come up with a way to explain the whole situation to her, "remember we talked about how Mama was going to change a little bit?"

"Her belly is big."

"Right. And there are a lot of other things that we can't see. She's getting ready to bring your little sister into the world."

Lennon sighs and leans against Chloe's chest. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. Chloe puts her on the couch for her nap and goes to find Beca. She walks upstairs to the nursery, she can hear Beca gently humming. When she peeks around the corner, Beca has a tiny shirt in her hands, she uses her stomach as a surface to fold it before placing it in the drawer. She does this a couple more times before Chloe walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. Her hands rub her belly, she's going to miss this. The baby is kicking, as far as she can tell she hasn't stopped.

"Lennon is napping, maybe you should do the same."

"I really feel fine."

"I know you do right now but if you keep pushing it you won't later."

"There's so much to do. Was there this much to do before Lennon was born?"

Chloe giggles, "Much more. We hadn't been through it before. You were running around like a crazy person, remember?"

Chloe picks up a couple of the shirts and folds them for Beca to put them in the drawers. It's quiet.

"I'm scared."

Chloe looks up at Beca, she's already looking at her. She doesn't blink, her teeth pull at her bottom lip and she looks like a child that's just been caught red-handed stealing from the cookie jar.

"Scared of what?"

Beca laughs, but there's no humor behind it.

"This human inside of me somehow has to get out."

"Yes, I know. I've done it once before."

"And it looked like it hurt. A lot. I'm not as strong as you, Chlo. I can't do it."

Chloe grabs Beca's arms and runs her hands up and down them.

"Look at me." She waits until Beca looks into her eyes, "You are the strongest person I know. You can do this. You can do anything and the second you feel like you can't do it anymore, I will be right there to remind you that you can."

Chloe wipes away the single tear on her cheek.

"You'll be there the whole time and let me crush your hand?"

"You can crush both of them if you need to."

Beca leans into Chloe and rests her forehead on her shoulder.

"And I think while you're feeling energized you could spend some time with that little rugrat downstairs. She's feeling a little displaced."

"Maybe we could take a walk when she wakes up."

Chloe nods, "Then you'll rest?"

Beca groans. She knows that Chloe is looking out for her but she isn't used to being treated like a child.

"Yes Mom, I'll rest. But right now, I'm gonna finish folding these clothes or else they'll never be put away."

Chloe rolls her eyes and walks out of the room to prepare some stuff for dinner.

Beca waddles downstairs and takes a seat on one of the kitchen stools.

"Babe, can you help with my shoes, please?"

Chloe, albeit a little selfishly, has been enjoying taking care of Beca so much. Sure, motherhood softened Beca, but pregnancy has made her a big pile of mush. She's been emotional, which is a word no one would ever use to describe her before. She has been dependent on Chloe, more so recently, for everything; including shaving her legs and tying her shoes.

Lennon runs into the room, already changed into Chloe approved play clothes. Her little sneakers tied tightly and her hair pulled back into a ponytail, doing its best to contain her unruly curls; but the shorter ones have already come loose and frame her face.

"Mama, lets go, we're going to the park!"

Beca smiles, "I know, monster. It was my idea."

Chloe stands up from tying Beca's sneakers and grabs her bag. Lennon hangs on Beca's arm.

"Don't hang, Len. Mama can't pick you up, remember?"

"I hate that rule." Beca grumbles.

Lennon runs out the front door and onto the sidewalk. One of the biggest advantages to Beca and Chloe's new townhouse is the proximity to Lennon's preschool, a really nice park, and a grocery store. Especially since Beca can't do a ton of walking. Lennon skips along, happily. There's still little patches of snow on the ground, melting into puddles of mud, which Chloe desperately tries to keep Lennon out of.

Beca is huffing a little, but she still feels full of energy. She's determined to use it up while she has it. She hasn't felt like doing anything at all in months.

"You alright, baby?"

"I feel great." Beca smiles.

Lennon runs toward the play structure while Chloe and Beca take a seat on one of the benches. There are a few groups of kids playing and Lennon joins in on a game almost immediately.

"Are you worried about how she'll react when the baby gets here?" Chloe asks, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I've thought about it." Beca says, "I think she'll be fine."

"You seem pretty confident about that."

"I am, you know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because that kid is all you. The way she looks, the way she acts, she's you."

"And that's a good thing?" Chloe asks, with a smirk.

"That's a great thing. She's going to be fine. You'll see."

They watch Lennon play for an hour before it gets a little too chilly. They take their time walking home. As soon as they're through the door, Beca is back to her cleaning and Lennon plops down in front of the television so Chloe can make dinner.

Chloe lays Lennon down on her bed and she's sound asleep in seconds; the fresh air and running around wore her out. Chloe realizes she hasn't seen Beca for a while; she kind of disappeared after dinner.

"Becs, where are you?"

She pushes the door to their bedroom open. Beca is laying in the bed, rubbing her head. She has her feet up on a pillow. She looks exhausted.

"Baby, I told you not to overdo it today."

Beca jumps a little when she realizes Chloe is there. She wipes at her eyes hoping Chloe doesn't notice, but of course she does.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so sick of this. I want her out."

Chloe climbs onto the bed and rubs Beca's legs.

"I want her out."

Beca starts to cry again. The exhaustion is back, full force. Chloe never thought she would see Beca cry, well at least not as much as she has since the beginning of her pregnancy.

"She will come, sooner than you think, and you'll want this back."

Beca scoffs and shakes her head.

"I know you don't believe me, but you will."

Beca takes a deep breath. Her pregnancy has been a difficult one, she's been faced with some medical issues and her overall mental state has been a bit of a rollercoaster.

"You and I had very different pregnancies."

"That's true. But once she's born you'll have to share her with rest of the world. Right now it's just you and her."

"I wish it had been different. I wish it had gone the way yours had."

Beca rubs one of her eyes.

"I feel guilty, all of the moms in that stupid Lamaze class are always talking about how they feel so connected to the baby and that pregnancy has been the most amazing experience of their lives. But I don't feel any of that."

Chloe moves from rubbing Beca's legs to rubbing her back.

"You don't need to feel guilty about that. You are already an incredible mom. Lennon is the happiest kid in the world and she's basically obsessed with you, and you didn't give birth to her. Pregnancy doesn't define motherhood."

"I know, I just wish that I felt differently."

Chloe nods. She has no idea what Beca is feeling. Overall her pregnancy with Lennon was great. Other than suffering through the summer heat with an expanding belly, she felt such a sense of pride carrying their first child.

"And I hate that you were right."

"About what?"

"I think I may have overdone it today." Beca turns her head, "Don't you dare say I told you so or I swear to God I will keep this baby from you until she's a teenager and make you deal with her all alone."

Chloe laughs which makes Beca smile.

"I'm sorry. Why don't we get you into a nice warm bath?"

Chloe pulls her to sit up. Beca quirks an eyebrow.

"I think you meant, why don't we get us into a nice warm bath."

She leans up and kisses Chloe. They let it linger, hands wandering, only slightly, until Beca pulls away with an expectant look.

"Whatever you want, baby."


	6. Green Alligators and Lucky Leprechauns

**Hey guys I thought I would post a little St. Patrick's Day Chapter. It isn't much but I Hope you enjoy it.**

Beca is rudely awakened on Saturday morning by the weight of her four year old plopping onto her chest. Last night was the first restful night of sleep that any of them had had in months and she isn't ready for it to be over yet. Charlotte is almost a year old and she has only just begun to sleep through the night. Lennon, on the other hand, always falls asleep early, which means they are usually all awake before the sun.

"Mama, guess what!" Lennon's voice is shrill, it usually is, but Beca only seems to notice it in the morning.

She opens her eyes reluctantly to her daughter's nose almost touching her own. She sits herself up so Lennon can cuddle into her lap.

"What?"

Beca pulls a piece of Lennon's hair out of her mouth, because it's always everywhere. She takes a second to look at her fully, she's already dressed in her sparkly white and green leggings with her new t-shirt that has a sparkly golden shamrock on it. Beca scoffs, of course Chloe got the girls outfits for today. Beca never saw the appeal of the holiday, but then again, she isn't Irish.

"The Leprechaun came."

"What?"

Lennon stands on the bed and pulls at Beca's hand. She climbs out of the bed, groaning at the cool air hitting her legs. Lennon brings her down the hall into her bedroom, which has streamers over the door. Those definitely weren't there when she went to sleep last night. Lennon holds up fake gold coins.

"Wow, you're rich now, Len. You gonna start paying rent?"

"They aren't real money, Mama. It's chocolate."

"Well then we'll have to thank the leprechaun for the sugar high."

Lennon giggles and lifts her arms to be picked up. Beca complies and carries her downstairs where Chloe is feeding the baby in her high chair. She, of course, is wearing green. Beca loves the color on her, the deep green compliments her hair and makes her eyes stand out a little more than usual. She walks up behind her and kisses her cheek.

"Good morning, baby." Chloe greets her.

"Mama, Mama, hi."

Beca puts Lennon down in her chair and walks back over to the baby to give her a kiss.

"Good morning, bug. You had a good night last night, huh?"

Chloe smiles, "Yes she did."

Beca pours herself a cup of coffee and sits at the table next to Lennon to make sure she eats, both of their girls have been staging their own little hunger strike lately. Beca takes a few bites of a bagel but she isn't all that hungry. When Chloe is done feeding Charlie she takes her from the high chair and hands her to Beca. She cuddles her into her chest.

"No outfit for Charlie?" Beca asks with a smirk.

"It's upstairs I didn't want her to get it all dirty." Chloe answers, seemingly unaware that Beca is making fun of her.

"So Len showed me the Leprechaun came last night."

Chloe smiles but she looks a little guilty. She can't help but buy into the fun of every little holiday, having kids has made everything, even St. Patrick's Day and Valentine's Day more fun. She nods her head.

"He did. Did you see what he brought you?"

It's Chloe's turn to smirk. She holds up a headband with bobbing rainbows and pots of gold on it.

"No."

Beca shakes her head.

"Come on, Bec. It's fun."

"No, I'll wear green but that's as far as I'll go."

"One picture."

"No, because that one picture will make its way to everyone we know. Nothing is worth that."

"I could probably think of a few things." Chloe says, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not even that."

Chloe pouts but Beca doesn't fold. She made it abundantly clear to Chloe, the second they started dating, that she would never wear a ridiculous hat, a couples costume, or anything with a "witty" saying on it, holiday or otherwise.

"Fine." Chloe tosses the headband onto the counter and lets Beca pull her into her arms. Charlie in between them.

Beca's eyes widen as a horrific thought pops into her head.

"You didn't get Charlie a leprechaun costume did you?"

Chloe giggles, "Maybe."

"Chlo, I didn't let you put her in a pumpkin at Halloween and I am not letting you put our baby in a leprechaun costume."

"One picture."

"No. Charlotte, I'm so sorry your mother is trying to degrade you like that." Beca says, like she's speaking to an adult. The baby looks up at her with a wide smile and giggles.

"I'll wear it, Mommy." Lennon offers from her chair.

Chloe gestures to Lennon, "She said she would do it. I have consent."

Beca shakes her head and walks out of the room. Those two are peas in a pod, which means by the end of the day there will be a picture on Chloe's phone of Lennon in a leprechaun costume.

Although most people think of St. Patrick's Day as strictly a drinking holiday, Chloe and Beca think of it as a music holiday. They have spent every St. Patrick's Day since moving to New York in the same little restaurant. After the girls were born they were a little skeptical about bringing them to a place where so many people have been drinking, but it tends to stay pretty tame.

Chloe has a firm grip on Lennon's hand while she skips along beside her. Beca has Charlie in her arms, wearing a very similar outfit to Lennon's. Beca is wearing a deep green t-shirt, as promised, under her leather jacket.

When they make it inside there are a few open tables in the back which they scoop up. Jessica and Ashley, and their son Atticus are joining them. Lennon squeals and dances in her seat when the band starts to play. They play some quiet beautiful ballads and some crazier Irish folk songs with lyrics that make them all laugh. Lennon is delighted, while Charlie seems much more interested in Chloe's necklace and Beca's hair, which gets a nice strong tug every once in a while.

It's always the same band, one that Beca has actually worked with at some local events. Keegan, the lead singer has become a good friend. He catches her eye and winks. She knows what's coming and there's nothing she can do about it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to thank you for coming out." He speaks in his Irish lull, "We're almost done tonight, but before we go, we want to welcome a good friend of ours. Some of you may know her, Beca Mitchell."

She shakes her head and laughs. She's had a couple of beers and she's starting to feel them, she hasn't had much to drink in a while. Keegan walks over and takes her hand.

"Can't let these lovely people down, Mrs. Mitchell."

She gives him a warning glare but it rolls off his back. He pulls her up on the small makeshift stage and hands her a guitar. She sits on the stool and strums it a couple times.

"Hello, everyone, happy St. Patrick's Day. Now I have a disclaimer, I am not Irish."

A few of the people laugh and others boo, good natured.

"But my beautiful wife, right over there," She blocks her eyes from the light, "she is. So I've been brushing up on my Irish songs, and I know how Keegan is, I had feeling this was coming. So, I asked my four year old which one she liked the best. So this is for my little leprechaun."

She smiles and winks at Lennon. She is totally captivated whenever Beca sings.

" _A long time ago, when the earth was still green_

 _And there were more kinds of animals than you've ever seen_

 _They'd run around free while the earth was being born_

 _But the loveliest of all was the unicorn_

 _There was green alligators and long-necked geese_

 _Some humpty-backed camels and some chimpanzees_

 _Some cats and rats and elephants, but sure as you're born_

 _The loveliest of all was the unicorn."_

Chloe watches on, a little shocked, only Lennon can make Beca act this way. She knows Beca would do almost anything for her, but she would do absolutely anything to make her girls smile. Her heart melts when she sees the smile on Beca's face. She plays the rest of the song and then hands the guitar back over.

"Come on, Beca. One more?" Keegan asks, extending the guitar to her.

She looks over to Chloe, she gives a nod of approval and she takes the guitar back. She strums the guitar a couple times and the beginning notes of The Parting Glass echo through the restaurant. It's fallen very quiet, almost too quiet, but Beca continues to sing. Her voice bounces against the walls. She catches a glimpse of Chloe's face and smiles.

" _A man may drink and not be drunk._

 _A man may fight and not be slain._

 _A man may court a pretty girl,_

 _and perhaps be welcomed back again._

 _But since it has so ought to be,_

 _by a time to rise and a time to fall._

 _Come fill to me the parting glass._

 _Good night and joy be with you all,_

 _good night and joy be with you all."_

Claps erupt and Beca stands up. She hands the guitar over and shakes Keegan's hand.

"Thanks for that, I guess."

He leans in and gives her a hug.

"You know you had fun."

Beca shrugs, "Maybe, but next year it's all on you."

He laughs and she thanks the rest of the band before going back to their table. Everyone else has already dispersed, music playing over the speakers and more drinks being poured. Chloe stands and kisses Beca.

"That was amazing, baby."

Beca smirks and rolls her eyes. Lennon jumps up into her arms.

"Mama, that was funny."

Beca tickles her side and laughs, "I'm glad you thought so, monster. Next year you're getting up there and doing it."

"I don't know how to play guitar."

"You have a year to learn."

Lennon purses her lips and shakes her head.

"Who knows, maybe Charlie will be playing by then, what do you think?"

When they get home, Charlie is sound asleep against Beca's chest. Lennon is hyped up on sugar from the giant desert Chloe allowed her to get.

"You get to put her to sleep."

"By myself?" Chloe asks, eyebrows raised.

"You made your bed, Chlo."

Chloe pouts but Beca shakes her head.

"Nope, this," She gestures to Lennon spinning around in circles, singing loudly, "is all you. I'm gonna go put Charlie down."

Beca disappears up the stairs and Chloe looks at Lennon in terror.

"Len, bed time. Come on."

"I'm not tired, Mommy."

"Yes you are. It's past your bedtime."

Lennon follows her up the stairs. Chloe is more than a little surprised when she gets changed into her pajamas and climbs into bed without a fight. They read a book about a little leprechaun named Lucky, and before Chloe turns the page, she is out.

Chloe walks into the nursery, Beca is sitting in the rocking chair with Charlie, still sound asleep, in her arms.

"Did she wake up?"

Beca shakes her head, "No, I just wanted a minute with her. She's getting big."

"Yeah."

"Can you believe she's gonna be a year old in a few weeks?"

Chloe leans against the doorframe, "Not really, no."

Beca runs her finger over Charlie's chubby hand and keeps her eyes on her little face. Her lips move and her forehead scrunches with whatever dream she's having. Eventually she puts her in her crib.

"Did you have a good St. Patrick's Day, babe?" Beca asks when she turns to Chloe.

"Mhm, there is just one thing missing."

"What's that?"

Chloe pulls out a felt beard that's attached to a hat. Beca's face drops.

"No, I'm not putting it on."

"Relax, it's not for you."

She moves around her wife to place it on Charlie.

"If you wake her up, I swear to God."

Charlie doesn't stir and Chloe is able to get a picture. She turns and gives an evil smirk to Beca. When she realizes just what that means Beca runs out of the room, into their bedroom and shuts the door. Chloe follows her and pushes her onto the bed to try to get the hat on Beca's head. She fights it with everything she has but eventually she concedes and lets Chloe put it on her head. Chloe snaps a picture and laughs, a little too loudly. Beca pushes her down and rolls them over so she can straddle her.

"I don't know what this says about me," Chloe says, "but I'm a little turned on right now."

"Oh yeah? This is working for you?"

Beca wiggles her eyebrows and strokes the fake beard. Chloe laugh again.

"Maybe a little."

Beca leans down and kisses Chloe. She lets it linger, a little longer than their usual goodnight kiss.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, you weirdo."

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Lucky."


	7. March 28th

**Hey everyone, I wanted to get this chapter up today because today is Charlie Beale's birthday. So this update is in honor of her, and what better way to celebrate that than to write a chapter about her birth? It also features little Lennon which I know some of you enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews and the follows, it really means a lot to me. This chapter has not been proofread so I apologize in advance. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Beca wakes up and something doesn't feel right. She can't place it but she knows that something is off. Her whole body has been sore for months at this point but there's a new kind of pain in her back that she hasn't noticed before; just add it to the list of increasingly aggravating pregnancy surprises.

She sits herself up and looks at the clock. It's nearly nine a.m. She forces herself out of the bed and rushes to the bathroom. She sighs and psyches herself up to lift her body off of the toilet. She waddles down the stairs. The baby has dropped and it's making it even harder for her to balance. She can hear Lennon giggling and Chloe singing one of the millions of songs she's made up for her.

She finally makes it to the kitchen and sits on the stool next to Lennon. She kisses her cheek and tickles her side.

"Hi Mama."

"Good morning, monster."

"Morning babe," Chloe says, "you had a rough night last night, huh?"

"Yeah, a little. I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep you up."

Chloe waves her off and puts a plate in front of Beca. She leans against the counter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, just tired."

Beca looks down at the plate. The idea of eating much of anything right now is a little sickening. She pushes it away.

"Bec, you need to eat."

"I'll just have a banana or something."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nauseous."

Chloe eyes her suspiciously. She puts her hand on Beca's forehead on instinct. She brings her a banana and kisses her head.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Mhm. I'm gonna go lay on the couch."

Beca goes into the living room and puts her feet up. She's exhausted, a bone tired feeling, she can't quiet describe it but she knows something is off. She closes her eyes, for what feels like a few minutes, but she wakes up two hours later to a loud crash. She sits up and looks around.

Lennon is standing with a guilty expression; eyes wide, every muscle frozen as she looks at Beca and waits for her to get mad.

"You okay, Len?"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I dropped the markers."

Sure enough, Lennon has accidentally dropped the whole bin of markers onto the hardwood floor. They've rolled and scattered everywhere. Chloe rushes into the room, she looks flustered.

"Lennon, really? I told you we had to be quiet Mama was sleeping."

"It's okay, Chlo. Len, why don't you pick them up and then we can read a story together or something, okay?"

Chloe straightens herself and shakes her head, as if pulling herself from whatever bad mood she had just been in, but she doesn't say anything. She just sits on the couch next to Beca and looks closely at her face like she's trying to read her mind.

"How was your nap?"

"Much needed."

Beca's smile is weak and her eyes still feel heavy. She rubs her stomach when she feels a strange pull at the bottom of her abdomen.

"Are you in pain?"

"What? No, I'm fine."

Lennon finishes cleaning up and climbs onto the couch with one of her favorite books. She hands it to Beca. Her little hand rests on top of Beca's stomach. Beca runs her free hand through her hair while she speaks quietly to her.

"What are we reading?"

"Maple."

"I should have guessed that." Beca gives her a gentle smile.

Chloe walks back down the hall to finish whatever it is she was doing before. Beca opens to the first page and starts to read. She has to stop midway through the second page when she feels pain in her stomach and lower back. A contraction. She takes a couple deep breaths. Lennon looks at her, her little features pulled into an expression of concern that perfectly matches Chloe's.

"Mama?"

"Yeah, monster?"

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm."

As soon as the pain is gone she continues reading. She finishes the book and almost immediately Lennon is distracted by her toys. Beca sits through another contraction, trying her best to be quiet so it goes unnoticed. She watches Lennon play for a while before pushing herself off of the couch. She tries to get some work done but every time she starts to get into something she has a contraction. She watches Chloe prepare and serve Lennon lunch. She breathes through another contraction, they are getting more painful and coming closer together. She realizes that if this is happening she is going to need to shower.

While she's washing her hair she has another contraction. She leans against the wall and breathes through it. The panic sets in and she gets out of the shower quickly. She dresses in comfortable clothes and lays on the bed. When her eyes close she can hear Lennon downstairs.

She breathes through several more contractions before she dares to go downstairs. She knows if she doesn't Chloe will come looking for her and at least this way she can save face. Chloe is folding laundry and Lennon is dancing around to the radio.

"Mama, guess what!"

"What?"

Beca sits on a stool.

"Mommy said Aunty B is coming to stay with me."

"What?"

She looks to Chloe. She folds the shirt in her hand and tosses it into the laundry basket.

"You're having contractions." It isn't a question.

"No, I'm fine."

"You think I haven't noticed you wincing and bending over in pain for the past couple hours?"

Chloe is reminded where Lennon gets her guilty expression from.

"Beca, why didn't you tell me? How long?"

"Pretty much all day. There was no sense in telling you because nothing was happening."

"But now it is. We need to go to the hospital."

"No, not yet."

"Not yet? I don't think it's up to you. Come on, baby."

"No, Chloe, I'm not going."

Lennon hugs Chloe's leg when she hears the tone in Beca's voice. Chloe puts her hand on her hip, she figures this is just another bout of the usual Beca Mitchell stubbornness but when she stops and looks into her eyes, the only thing she sees is fear.

"I'm not going. I can't do it."

She leans down in front of Beca and grips her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you kidding me? You're going to be great."

Beca shakes her head.

"Yes, you are. And one day when this little girl asks about the day she was born, I'm going to tell her that her Mama was the mot badass woman on the planet."

Beca shudders with a sob. Chloe pulls her into her chest and kisses her head.

"But we can only do that if we get you to the hospital."

"I'm scared." She says into her chest.

"I know. But I'm going to be with you the entire time, and when it's all over, you're going to forget about all of this. Because our little girl is going to be here and she's going to be amazing."

She detaches herself from Beca's death grip and pulls her to her feet. Lennon runs out of the room and comes back with her stuffed narwhal.

"Here Mama, take Walter. He'll protect you."

"But baby, you need him to sleep."

"Not tonight." Lennon shakes her head, sending her curls bouncing everywhere.

Chloe picks her up and shifts back and forth. She kisses her head.

"Are you ready to meet your baby sister to be here?"

"Uh huh, it's been forever." She groans dramatically.

"Only a little longer and then you can come see her."

Hanna rushes through the door, still in her work clothes. She tosses her bag down and walks right into the kitchen.

"Bec, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Lennon squeals and falls into Hanna's arms. Chloe gathers everything they need for the hospital. Hanna helps Beca through a contraction, holding her hand and rubbing her back.

"You good?"

"Mhm, I think so."

"Okay, let's get you to the car. Len, go see if your mommy needs help."

Hanna gets Beca in the car, buckled, and ready to go, but Beca doesn't let go of her hand.

"Han."

"You're going to be great. Go have that baby and I'll see you on the other side."

Hanna wiggles her fingers free but holds her hand up. Beca rolls her eyes before she gives her a high five and receives a kiss to the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hanna picks Lennon up and walks back into the house.

"Is Mama gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Len, she's gonna be fine. That was probably a little scary for you, to see Mama like that."

Lennon nods. Her bright blue eyes sparkling. Hanna sits on the couch with Lennon cuddled into her lap.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. But don't worry. Mama is going to be fine. Mommy is with her right? She's the best at making people feel better."

"Like when I'm sick." Lennon supplies happily.

"Exactly."

—

Chloe rocks back and forth with Beca's head on her shoulder. She rubs her back. Beca grabs her arm.

"Chlo."

"Another one?"

Beca nods and her whole body tenses. She lets out a long groan that tapers off into a whine.

"Breathe, Bec. Keep breathing."

When the contraction subsides she looks up through glassy eyes.

"Why won't she come out?"

"She will. She's trying."

Dr. Sawyer walks into the room and sits to examine Beca. She's been in the hospital for seven hours and her labor has screeched to a grinding halt.

"So, you are five centimeters dilated."

"I was at seven a little while ago. How did it go down?" Beca looks devastated.

Chloe grips her hand and kisses her head. She's sweaty and looks beyond exhausted.

"It's not something we see a lot but it does happen. I'm sorry, but we're stuck in a waiting game at this point."

The doctor gives a sympathetic look before she doors of nurses and doctors in and out of the room. Beca leans back against the pillows and takes a deep breath.

"Why did we decide to have a kid with my genes? She's not even here yet and she's already an asshole."

"Beca."

"Did you call Han? How's Lennon?"

"I did. She's having a blast, of course. If all goes well with this one maybe we can sell Lennon to Hanna."

Beca laughs a breathy laugh, "I wish she was here."

"I don't think having a four year old running around everywhere would really help you in your situation."

"I mean Hanna."

"Oh." Chloe smiles, "She wishes she was here too. But she has the second most important job right now."

Beca nods in understanding.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

They both look up to the door. Jessica is standing there with her usual gentle smile, in her lab coat, on a quick break from work.

"This is the worst experience of my life."

"That's sweet. I'll be sure to tell her that when she's older."

Chloe giggles and Jess takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Beca is sitting up, rubbing her stomach. Chloe hasn't stopped rubbing her lower back because every time she does, it looks like Beca will burst into tears.

"Thanks, but she'll have already heard it because I'm going to hold it over her head every day for the rest of my life."

"I just talked to your doctor and she said you're doing great."

"Well then she's a liar."

The ending of her sentence transitions into another long groan. Beca reaches out for Chloe and she has her hands in her own with a second. Beca's anxieties about giving birth have skyrocketed within the past month or so and Chloe has promised not to leave her side, not for a second.

"Breathe through it, babe."

Beca takes several deep breaths, trying her best not to push. Apparently she's nowhere near ready for that.

"That's my girl. You're doing amazing."

—

Chloe wipes Beca's forehead with a damp cloth, dabbing along her hairline. Beca is lying on her side, grasping at the sheets with her fist. She is panting, absolutely miserable.

"Chlo, I'm thirsty."

"I know, babe. Do you want more ice chips?"

"No, I don't want the damn ice chips. I want water."

"I know but you can't have any."

Beca lets out a shudders sob. Chloe puts the cloth down and rubs her back as another contraction rips through her. She is almost screaming with each contraction now. They are coming closer and closer together, it must be almost time to push. It has to be.

Dr. Sawyer walks into the room and checks Beca one last time.

"Alright ladies, I think it's time."

Beca's eyes widen and if it were any other situation Chloe would be giving her a hard time; it's like this is coming out of nowhere. Chloe holds her hand through the whole thing. Adding words of encouragement, loud enough to be heard over Beca's tears and yelling. Eventually, after what feels like hours, their daughter is born.

Beca flops back against the bed but Chloe refuses to take her eyes off of the baby. The doctor puts the baby on Beca's chest. She lets out a single sob but when she looks down at their baby all of the breath leaves her body.

"Hi there," she looks over her arms and legs. She runs her fingers over the tops of her head, "I'm glad you finally decided to show up."

Chloe lets out a breathy laugh but she's crying openly. Beca looks up and kisses her.

"I told you you could do it."

The nurses take the baby to check her over and clean her up. Chloe leans down and kisses Beca again.

"Thank you."

Beca can't speak, she just nods. She grips Chloe's hand in hers.

—

Lennon comes bounding into the room but stops when she sees Beca in the bed. Hanna is a step behind her and nearly takes her out.

"Hi Lemon, come here." Chloe says, holding her arms out for Lennon to walk into.

Hanna takes a seat at the side of the bed and smiles at her older sister. She looks more exhausted than she's ever seen her but she is glowing. There's a tiny white and pink bundle in her arms.

"You're dying to hold her, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." She says, arms already outstretched.

The baby is as close to perfect as any child could get. Hanna pulls the blanket away from her face and looks over her features; so tiny but already resembling her Mama.

"Does this little lady have a name?" Hanna asks, gently rocking back and forth.

Chloe looks at Beca, she knows she wanted to be the one to tell Hanna the name they chose.

"Charlotte Jane."

Hanna's head pops up, her eyes are watery and she's smiling, "Really?"

Beca nods, "We wanted her to have a little bit of her aunt with her always."

"Charlotte, you gave her my middle name?" She asks, like she can't believe it.

She looks back down at the baby.

"You hear that? You have my name so that means you have to listen to me."

"Not sure that's how it works." Beca says, stifling a yawn.

Chloe brings Lennon over and lets her get a look at the baby. She looks a little unsure. Hanna hands her over and watches Chloe help Lennon to hold her.

"What do you think, Len?"

"She's ours?" Lennon's eyes are wide and she looks just like Chloe, it's a shock to her even though it's all anyone has talked about for the last nine months.

"This is your sister, Charlotte."

Lennon scrunches up her little nose and looks her over one more time.

"Forever?"

"Forever, she's stuck with us." Beca confirms.

"Okay."

Lennon shrugs but she doesn't seem overly excited or upset. They'll take it.

"Just wait until all the Bellas meet her." Hanna says.

"I just hope it goes better than when they met Lennon." Chloe says.

Beca lets out a snort and Hanna groans.

"Anything would be better than that."

"Yeah," Hanna says, "welcome to the world, little lady, and good luck."


	8. Hope and Perspective

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. This is just a super quick oneshot, I'm hoping to have another update either tomorrow or early next week.**

There's a knock on the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Chloe asks.

Beca shakes her head and walks over to the door. She opens it, just a crack, when she sees who it is she opens it fully and stands aside.

"Hi babies," Hanna Mitchell, Beca's younger sister, calls out when she gets into the kitchen.

"Aunty B!" Lennon yells.

The nickname is one that stuck when Lennon was a baby.

"Hey Lenny."

She hops off of her stool and into Hanna's arms. She is followed closely by Charlie.

"Don't break Aunty B, please." Chloe calls out.

Hanna puts them down, each with a kiss on their heads. Maggie reaches out with a squeal from her high chair so she kisses her head and tickles her a little.

"What's going on, Han?" Beca asks, she hands her a beer, which she gladly takes.

"Not much, just got off work. Figured I'd stop by and see what my little monsters were up to."

She uses an exaggerated facial expression with raised eyebrows and widened eyes when she speaks to make the kids laugh.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure."

Chloe dishes up food for the kids first, and once they are eating happily, the adults take a seat. Dinner goes on pretty quietly, the girls commandeering a majority of the conversation. Beca keeps looking at her sister, it's clear something's wrong, but she doesn't say anything in front of the girls.

After dinner, the girls drag Hanna into the living room to play. She always wrestles and jokes with them but tonight she sits propped up against the couch and watches them run around. She keeps them occupied while Beca and Chloe clean the kitchen.

"She seem weird to you?" Beca asks.

"She's quiet." Chloe says, while putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"Aunty B, watch!" Lennon yells, she runs and jumps into her beanbag chair with a loud giggle.

Charlie tries to copy but she misses and falls face first onto the hardwood floor.

"Uh oh, Charleston, you okay?"

Charlie nods but then starts to cry.

"Come here."

Hanna pulls her into her arms and rocks her back and forth.

"Sh, Charlotte, you're okay."

Beca walks into the room with a smirk on her face; tears and crying are not uncommon in this house.

"Are you killing my kids in here?"

Hanna visibly stiffens and her eyes glaze. Beca tells the girls to go find Chloe and ask for a scoop of ice cream for dessert. Her diversion works and Charlie's tears are instantly forgotten. Beca walks over and sits next to Hanna on the floor. As soon as she's within arms length, Hanna is hugging her, sobs escaping her, muffled by Beca's shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Hanna shakes her head.

"What's going on?" Beca's voice is soft; a skill she acquired only after her children were born.

She waits for the tears to stop. Hanna takes a deep breath and speaks. Her voice is raspy now.

"Rough case. A kid. It was the first time I had to see something like that."

Beca nods, she runs her hand over Hanna's back. Hanna is a DNA Analyst for the New York City Police Department. She's always been incredibly smart, but when she started at Barden, she truly developed a love for science that budded into an amazing career; but at such a young age it can be hard to handle the emotional side of things.

"It's just, no matter how ready you think you are for something like that, you never are."

"I can't even imagine."

"I have this kid's blood on my hands, literally, and I'm doing everything I can but it's not enough. Things aren't adding up, the detectives aren't getting anywhere. I just keep thinking about what happens now. What happens to that little girl's parents? Or her brother?"

Her breathing quickens and Beca squeezes her knee.

"She was seven. A year older than Len. Her life hadn't even started yet. What kind of monster does something like that?"

"I don't know."

She wipes her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"It just hit me harder than I thought. I wanted to see the girls and know that they're okay."

"You know you're welcome here anytime. I can't even pretend to know how hard your job is."

It's quiet for a while. Hanna relishes in the company of someone she loves. She's been buried in work. She has barely left her lab in days, barely eaten, or slept. She focuses on her breathing and listens to the girls giggling with Chloe in the other room.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"I don't want to put you out."

"Seriously dude? You're staying." Beca says decidedly.

"Thank you."

Hanna takes another minute to gather herself before she stands, extending her hand to help Beca up.

"Did I hear something about ice cream?"

She follows Beca into the kitchen. Chloe gives her wife a look. Hanna grabs a scoop of ice cream and eats with the girls, who manage to get more of it on them than in their mouths.

"Alright ladies, bath time." Chloe announces and she's met with groans.

"I can do it, Chlo." Hanna offers.

"I'll never turn down the help."

Chloe smiles at her sister-in-law and picks Maggie up out of the high chair.

"I'll take her in our bathroom if you take these rugrats in theirs?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait, where do I go?" Beca asks with a pout.

"You can come with me, baby."

Chloe kisses her lips and Beca hits her on the butt playfully.

In their ensuite bathroom, Chloe has Maggie in the tub, splashing happily and singing a string of unintelligible consonants.

"So did she tell you anything?"

"Yeah, she had her first case with a little kid and it's taking its toll. Obviously."

Chloe looks at Beca with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, I can't even imagine what that must be like."

"She's so strong, you know? But I think she thinks that's what's expected from her. It took a lot for her to come here tonight, I can tell."

"Is she still going to therapy?"

Chloe thinks back to college, when it surfaced that Hanna struggled with anxiety and depression.

"As far as I know," Beca picks Maggie out of the tub and wraps her in a towel, "I told her she's staying here tonight. I don't want her home alone."

Chloe nods, "Tell her to stay as long as she needs."

Beca and Chloe put Maggie to bed. Chloe disappears into their bedroom to change into comfier clothes. Beca pokes her head into the girls' bathroom. Charlie is standing in her hooded towel that looks like a duck, wrapped tightly around her shoulders, a brand new bruise on her forehead, giggling wildly about something that Hanna said; she always seemed to find a way to make them laugh. Beca could see her as a mother one day, but she has said more than a few times that she has no interest in having kids of her own.

Lennon is standing up in the tub about to get out. She looks up and catches Beca's eye.

"Hi Mama."

"Hi Len, be careful getting out please. Bug, let's go get you in your pajamas."

Charlie follows behind her, humming happily to herself while she gets dressed in her matching pajama set. Lennon runs and changes into one of her nightgowns. They both sit on the floor in front of Lennon's bed. Hanna sits next to Beca on the bed, each with a hairbrush. They sit in silence, listening to the girls' idle chatter while they French braid their hair. Lennon's is a strawberry blonde while Charlotte's is a dark brown that matches Beca's almost perfectly.

"Story time." Beca says, she walks over to the shelves and picks the one they've been reading for the past few nights.

Hanna cuddles up on the end of the bed with Charlie in her lap while Beca and Lennon sit on the other end so Lennon can rest her head on her pillow. Beca's voice soothes them into sleep quickly. Hanna picks Charlie up and carries her to her bed, careful not wake Maggie, who is sound asleep in her crib.

She sits and watches her sleep for a while; the rise and fall of her chest, the rosy tint of her cheeks, and the way her hand twitches every once in a while. She pushes herself off of the floor and flips on the nightlight before she walks out of the room. She walks back downstairs, onto the back patio where Beca and Chloe are sitting, each with a drink. There's a cold beer sitting on the small table next to the wicker chair. Hanna drops her tired body into the chair and takes a swig of the beer.

"You okay, Han?" Chloe asks.

She knows that Beca told her, they share everything, and she came to terms with that a long time ago. Chloe has been in her life for nearly ten years. She's been a great friend to her, and after being in the Bellas together, they're bonded for life. She's her sister too.

"Yeah, I will be. I knew this was part of the job when I decided to take it."

"That doesn't make it easier."

"No, it doesn't."

"I don't want to piss you off," Beca starts, "but you're still seeing Dr. Hannon, right?"

Hanna nods, "Yeah, but this isn't that."

"I know, but I just want to make sure that you're doing okay."

"I appreciate that. I do."

Hanna takes another sip of her beer and bites her lip.

"You guys are a big part of why I'm able to do this job."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks.

"When I have a really hard case like today, or I get overwhelmed with how much I have to do, or frustrated when things don't go my way, I can come here. I can hang out with you and see your kids, who I love more than anything in this world by the way. It reminds me why I do what I do. It reminds me that my job is to help make where we live safer."

Beca nods and Chloe looks like she's about to cry.

"So, all of the therapy in the world won't give me what you guys give me."

"What's that?" Beca asks.

"Hope." She shrugs, "And a little perspective. But mostly the first thing."

Chloe laughs, a breathy laugh, into Beca's ear.

"I know you can't really talk about it, but we're here if you need to."

"Thank you."


	9. Sticks and Stones

**Hey Guys, so this chapter gets a little heavy and uses some words (one in particular) that might be upsetting. But I think it's an important topic and this is a chapter that is really important to me. So proceed with caution but I hope you like it.**

"Mommy, what's a dyke?"

Chloe's whole body stiffens when the word comes out of her eight year old's mouth.

"Where did you hear that?"

She keeps her voice light and inquisitive.

"One of the big kids at school said it about one of the girls in the hall."

There were definitely a few downsides to the girls going to a kindergarten through eighth grade school, the things they hear in the hallway is one of them.

"Well, um, it's a word we don't use."

"Yeah, but what does it mean?"

Chloe turns to Lennon's wide, curious eyes looking at her over the kitchen counter. She looks at the clock, 4:30. Beca won't be home for at least another half an hour, she's stuck to deal with this one on her own. She swallows around the lump in her throat and takes a seat next to Lennon.

"That word, um, it's a mean word that is used against people like me and Mama."

"What do you mean people like you and Mama?"

Chloe sighs, she feels like she could cry. She's been lucky, in that most people she's met have been really supportive of her and who she is. However, she has had run-ins with people who feel like it's their duty to give her their opinion on her life. Having words like this one hurled at you is not something you ever get over.

"Baby, you know how most of your friends have a mommy and a daddy?"

Lennon nods. They've had this conversation before, when she was much younger.

"Well, there are some people in the world who think it's wrong for two women to love each other the way me and Mama do. They believe that every family should be one mommy and one daddy."

"Why?"

Chloe shrugs, "Some people have just been told their whole life that's the way it's supposed to be. Others believe it's against their religion."

"Like church?"

"Yes. Whatever reason they have for believing that it's wrong, whatever reason they have for using words like that one, it's never right. You know that, yes?"

"Has anyone ever called you that word?"

Chloe isn't sure she wants to answer this question truthfully, but they've come too far already for her to start lying now.

"Yes, and a few others that are just as hurtful."

"Sticks and stones, Mommy." Lennon says, a near perfect mimic of Beca.

"I know, baby. But sometimes words, when spoken by the right people, can hurt more than a rock. That's why you need to promise me that you never use words like that, toward anyone."

Lennon senses Chloe's tone; it's not mean or angry, but it definitely isn't her usual gentle one.

"Okay."

Chloe wipes a tear and Lennon sits a little closer, letting her tiny hand rest on Chloe's cheek. It's a simple gesture, it's exactly what Chloe would have done. She feels like she could breakdown into sobs at any second but she keeps speaking to keep herself in check.

"And if you ever hear anyone say anything like that about me and Mama or you and your sisters, you come right to us. Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you, sweet girl."

"I love you too."

They fall into a tense silence. Chloe starts to get everything ready for dinner while Lennon works on her homework. Lennon's voice cuts through the quiet again, this time it's heavier.

"Mommy?"

"Yes love?"

"How could you and Mama loving each other be wrong? Love is the best thing in the world."

Chloe turns, a big smile on her face.

"You're exactly right. Love is the most beautiful thing there is. So any chance you get to choose it over hate or anger, you take it."

Chloe isn't so sure Lennon followed all of that but she is often surprised by how profound and wise her kids can be.

She's relieved when Beca walks through the front door. She lightens the mood immediately by yelling through the house.

"Where are my spawn?"

Maggie and Charlie barrel down the hall and into her arms.

"There's two and three. Where's numero uno?"

"Hi Mama." Lennon greets her, clearly not as enthused as her sisters.

Beca kisses each of their heads before moving to kiss Chloe.

"Hi beautiful." Chloe says.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

Beca slips her heels off and pulls her hair out of its half-up twist. She's dressed in a beautiful, fitted, navy blue pant suit. Her lipstick is still as red as it was this morning; Chloe never understood how she managed that one. Maggie walks over and raises her arms to be picked up, Beca does so willingly. She cuddles her youngest to her chest and gently sways.

"What's for dinner?" Charlie asks, climbing up into her chair.

"Hamburgers."

"Yum!"

Charlie has never been a picky eater but it still makes her mothers laugh how excited she gets at meal times.

Chloe looks tense but she's trying to cover it up with idle chatter with her daughters. Lennon looks a little sad. Beca looks between them both and quirks an eyebrow.

"Chlo, you okay?"

She doesn't miss the way her eyes drift to Lennon before she gives a saddened smile.

"We'll talk later."

This makes Beca nervous. They try to keep any heavy topics away from the kids, they're still so little, so it really could be anything. She still has a bad feeling in her gut.

"Okay, I'm going to change." Maggie grips tighter around her neck, "I guess this one's coming with me. We'll be right back."

Beca tosses Maggie onto the bed playfully. It makes her giggle and Beca closes her eyes. She waited all day to hear that sound. It had been a long one filled with frustrating and mind-numbing meetings, but now that she's home, she's reminded what it's all for.

Maggie lays on her belly and kicks her feet up in the air. She watches Beca move around the room. She grabs sweatpants and a t-shirt. She tosses her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head and takes off her jewelry.

"Mama?"

"Yes Angel?"

Beca stops moving and looks at Maggie.

"I love you."

A huge grin breaks out on Beca's face and she jumps onto the bed and peppers Maggie with kisses.

"I love you too. So so so so much."

Dinner, playtime, bath time, and bedtime come and go quickly. Maggie and Charlie are already in bed when Beca bumps into her wife coming out of Lennon's bedroom.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's going on, you've been off all night? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chloe tries to brush her off, "go say goodnight to Len. We'll talk after."

Chloe pecks her on the cheek and Beca doesn't bother to wipe the confused expression off of her face. She pushes the door to Lennon's room open. She's curled up in her blankets, gentle music playing from the iPod dock in the corner of the room.

"Hey monster."

"Hi Mama."

Beca climbs onto the bed and Lennon gratefully takes the opportunity to snuggle into her side. She sighs, Beca knows she's tired, but no matter how late Beca has to work, or how long it takes for the two younger ones to fall asleep, Lennon will fight to stay awake to get her time with both of her moms.

Chloe's words from earlier keep swirling around in her mind. She doesn't understand it all but she knows enough that people should be able to love whoever they want, especially her moms.

"What's going on with you, huh?" Beca asks, playfully poking Lennon's forehead.

"Why do people have to be mean?"

"What? Is someone being mean to you?"

Lennon shakes her head, "Not me. You and Mommy."

"What are you talking about?"

Beca is trying to keep up but she's been in the dark since she got home. Lennon turns in her arms so she can look up at her face.

"Mommy said that people call you names because you love each other."

"Yeah, but that hasn't happened in a long time."

"But people say it to other people too. That's not nice."

"No, it's not nice," Beca says, still confused, "did someone say something to Mommy, or to you?"

"No, I heard a word at school and Mommy told me it was a bad word for people like you."

Beca's mind immediately generates a list of every known slur she has ever heard.

"Why are people mean?"

"I don't know, Len. I wish I did. But I think there are a lot of reasons why people act mean, none of them are good enough to excuse it. But I think a lot of people do mean things because they're scared."

"Scared of you and Mommy?"

Lennon lifts an eyebrow and it makes Beca want to smile but the weight of the situation makes her mouth stay where it is.

"Scared of what they don't understand. Usually people are mean to those who look different than them. They say things and call them names because they want to keep a safe distance, instead of asking questions and trying to get to know them. We can't ever know everything that's going on in someone's head but we can always try."

Lennon lays her head back on Beca's chest and sighs again. This time Beca can feel some of the tension in her muscles dissipate.

"I'm sorry people were mean to you, Mama."

"Thank you, baby."

It doesn't take long for Lennon to fall asleep. Beca slips out of the room and closes the door behind her. The light is on in her bedroom so she walks down the hall. Chloe is sitting criss-cross in the center of the mattress, folding laundry.

"Len told me about your conversation."

Chloe nods, she doesn't look up. Beca crawls onto the bed and sits behind her, allowing Chloe to sit back into her chest. She kisses her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to tackle that one alone."

"I can't stand the idea that our girls are going to grow up hearing words like that. That something some kid says can alter the way they think about us."

"Hey, our girls are never going to think differently of us because we love each other. They love us and they are proud of their family."

"Yeah, right now they are. But what happens when they grow up and everyone else in the world is telling them that their family is built on sin, or that their mothers are trying to turn them gay, or whatever else they come up with."

Chloe pushes herself up and stands. She starts to pace across the room and Beca knows she's spiraling. Chloe grew up in a conservative town. Her family was full of avid churchgoers and not everyone was accepting of her when she came out. Some of the scars they left never fully healed.

"Then we'll hope that we've raised them to stand up for what they know is right. We'll have to believe that they won't be swayed by hate and spite."

"I don't really love the odds of three little girls against the whole rest of the world."

A single tear drips down off of her cheek and onto the wooden floor.

"Well it's a good thing they'll have backup. They'll have us right there behind them, and our family and our friends, and all of the other people fighting the same battle; because I know it doesn't always feel like it but there are a lot of us out there."

Beca stands and pulls Chloe into her chest. She speaks, more gently this time.

"I love you and I love our family."

"I love you too."

"Then none of the rest of the bullshit matters."

Chloe looks up into Beca's eyes.

"None of it."


	10. Car Accident

Chloe switches the baby to her other hip while trying to pour her milk. Charlie hasn't let her put her down all day. Well, not without screaming her head off and Chloe is slowly losing her sanity. She can't wait for Beca to get home and help her. Charlie stops her fussing when she gets her milk. She rests her head on her shoulder.

"Is that good?"

Chloe looks at the clock.

"Where's your Mama, huh?"

She paces the hallway a couple times trying to keep Charlie calm. She struggles to get her phone out of her back pocket when it rings.

"Bec, where are you?"

"Okay, so don't freak out."

There's noise all around her but Chloe doesn't recognize any of the voices; it doesn't sound like normal street noise or like she's at work. Beca's voice sounds strange and it causes her stomach to knot.

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"There was a little accident. We're okay."

Chloe feels all of the breath leave her body. She sways but does her best to stay upright, if only so she doesn't drop the baby.

"Chlo, we're okay."

"Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital."

"We? You have Lennon with you?"

Chloe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She feels tears behind her eyes but she doesn't have time to cry, she needs to get to them.

"Yeah. She's okay. We're okay."

The more Beca says it, the more it sounds like a lie.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

She doesn't wait for a response because she knows it will just be protests from Beca.

The emergency room is total chaos, but that's to be expected in the city, on a Friday night. There are people yelling, nurses talking, and babies crying. She just hopes none of those babies are her own. Beca was just picking Lennon up from preschool. She does it every day after work but today, for whatever reason, it ended badly. Chloe walks up to the nurses' station and is greeted by a young girl with beautiful green eyes.

"Hi there, what can I help you with?" She asks, she looks over both Chloe and Charlie and they seem fine.

"My wife and daughter were brought in after a car accident. Beca Mitchell and Lennon Beale."

Chloe's voice is shaking and Charlie can clearly sense something's off. She starts fussing. Chloe feels like she's about to explode. She makes shushing sounds and bounces her up and down but she doesn't stop.

"Yes, okay, they are together in ER bay 14. If you use that phone on the wall they'll buzz you through. Just tell them where you're going."

"Thank you so much."

Chloe follows her instructions and walks through the door after being buzzed in. The nurse at the station inside points her toward the bay with 14 over it. The curtain is pulled around it and as she gets closer she can't hear anything, which she isn't sure is a good or bad sign.

She pulls the curtain aside. Lennon is sitting on the bed with a coloring page in front of her. When she sees Chloe her eyes light up and she smiles.

"Hi Mommy!"

Chloe's whole body loosens. She moves over to her and wraps her tightly in a hug with her free arm.

"Hi sweets, you're okay?"

"Mhm, the nurse said I'm good to go." She says proudly, using the pediatric nurse's exact phrase.

Charlie starts screaming which pulls Chloe's attention from her older daughter to her wife's form in the bed. She realizes then that she hasn't said anything. Beca is lying in the bed. One look at her face and it's clear why Charlie is crying.

"Baby." Chloe says through a gasp.

Beca's face is cut up. There is a large gash on her forehead that has been stitched and several other small ones under her eye and on her chin. Her left eye is already bruised a deep blue. There's dried blood in her hair and dripping down on her neck.

"Hi Chlo."

A few tears drip down her cheeks but it hurts to cry so she tries to make them stop. Chloe moves to the other side of the bed and sets Charlie down on the chair next to the bed. She's still crying but Chloe can't seem to hear it over her heartbeat.

"Beca, what happened?"

"I don't know. I remember a car coming toward us. They swerved over the line. I c-couldn't, um, I couldn't swerve fast enough. They hit the front of my side."

Beca sounds strange. Not just upset, her words are slurring and shaking. She closes her eyes like she's struggling to stay awake.

"I wasn't supposed to be driving. I was gonna take the train but-"

"This isn't your fault."

"I was the one driving."

"It was an accident."

Before Beca can argue further the doctor appears through the curtain.

"I was told we had visitors."

He is a kind looking older man with graying hair and wrinkles around his eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Wilder."

He extends his hand and Chloe takes it politely.

"Chloe, Beca's wife."

She picks Charlie back up and she seems to settle a little in her arms.

"The infamous Mommy," He says, knowingly, "I heard a lot about you. Lennon and I had a nice long chat."

He smiles at the little girl and she giggles. Chloe will always be grateful for her resilience.

"So, I'll get right to it. Your wife was very lucky. If either car had been going any faster there is a good chance she would be in much worse shape."

Chloe's stomach clenches. She doesn't need any clarification; she knows what that means. She doesn't even want to entertain that thought.

"She has several injuries that have been stitched and treated, a broken nose, a severely bruised collar bone and shoulder. But the thing I'm most concerned about is the concussion."

"Concussion?"

"Yes, she lost consciousness in the ambulance for several minutes which we consider a grade three brain injury. We've been monitoring her and there are a few symptoms that we want to keep an eye on, at least over night."

"So she needs to stay here?"

"Yes, for the night, I don't foresee it being any longer. Do you have any questions?"

"Oh, um, I don't- I don't know."

"That's alright. I'm on call all night so if you think of anything or need anything at all, have one of the nurses give me a page. I'll see what I can do about getting Beca moved into a room."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course."

He breezes out of the room and Chloe turns her attention back to Lennon.

"He looks like Grandpa."

Chloe smirks. He does kind of look like her father.

"Chlo, I don't want to stay here. I'm fine."

"You're not. If you were they wouldn't be keeping you."

Beca is too tired to argue. She closes her eyes and swallows. It sounds thick, almost painful.

"Fine, but the kids can't stay."

"I know. I'm going to call Hanna to stay with them."

"No, I don't want Len without at least one of us tonight."

Chloe sighs. She knows Beca isn't trying to be difficult. She knows she's probably still scared and nerved up, that her brain is hurt and she can't even think straight. Charlie has stopped crying but is eyeing Beca suspiciously from the chair.

"Okay, then she'll stay with you and I'll go home with the girls."

"I don't need her to come."

"If you think I'm leaving you here alone all night then you're crazier than I thought you were."

"Still married me anyway."

Chloe laughs but lets a couple tears fall. She never wants to see any of her girls hurt but when it's Beca, vulnerable and scared, it reminds her that even her wife isn't invincible. That idea scares her more than anything.

Half an hour later, Beca is settled into her room for the night. Chloe has Lennon, wrapped up in her coat, sound asleep in her arms. Charlie has warmed up to Beca again. She is asleep in the bed with her, much to the dismay of the nurses. Beca's head started throbbing with the movement of getting to her room. When she started crying both of their girls were terrified, Chloe is pretty sure they've never seen her cry.

"Hey Chlo, what's going on?" Hanna asks, quietly, when she walks into the room.

She's still in her work clothes, wearing her glasses which she only wears when she's been at work overnight. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, parts of it falling out, into her face. She looks like she's been through the ringer; she more than likely hasn't slept in days and now with the news about Beca and Lennon she is wound tighter than a spring, that much is clear.

"Hey, they're okay," She tries to keep her voice low and her breathing even so she doesn't wake Lennon up, "I mean there's barely a scratch on Len. A couple bruises from her seatbelt."

"And Bec?"

"The cuts and bruises, broken nose, and a concussion."

Hanna nods her head, lip pulled between her teeth. She sits in the other empty chair next to Chloe. She gently runs her finger over Lennon's hair.

"And how are you doing?"

Chloe looks confused, "Me? I wasn't in the car."

"I know, but seeing Beca like this," She gestures toward the bed, "knowing that your little girl could have been seriously hurt, or worse, today, that can't be easy."

Chloe takes a deep, shaky breath.

"No, it's not. When Beca called me earlier and told me they were here I felt like I was going to pass out or throw up or both. I don't ever want to see them hurt, and I know it's not Beca's fault. I know that, but I'm still kind of mad at her. And I'm mad at myself for feeling like that because I know she would rather die than be responsible for hurting the girls, and she's going to hate herself for a long time for this. I just, it's so much."

Hanna grabs her hand and squeezes.

"I can't imagine what it's like having these little humans that are part you running around. Every day you send your heart out into the world and hope that they stay safe, that's the most incredible thing."

They both look down at Lennon. She looks angelic while she sleeps. Her long eyelashes bounce with the movement of her eyes, her light freckles just below her eyes are visible in the dim light and her hair is getting lighter by the day; the curls are a wild tangled mess but she insists on wearing it down like Chloe does.

"It's the hardest thing I've ever done. And the best."

They fall into a comfortable silence. Hanna watches Beca, her steady breathing, the uncomfortable look on her features, the shimmering bruise that seems to take up a majority of her face. Chloe clears her throat and rubs her eye.

"I should probably get them home."

"I'll help you get them to the car."

She hands Lennon over, trying her best not to jostle her too much and wake her. She leans over the edge of the bed and kisses Beca's cheek. She runs her fingertips over her arm and whispers,

"I love you so much."

Then she bends down and picks Charlie up.

Once they get the girls in the car, buckled up, Chloe closes the door and leans against the cold metal.

"If anything changes, you'll call?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"She's my sister, Chlo. You don't need to thank me."

They hug and Hanna hurries back up to Beca's room. When she gets back she isn't surprised to find Beca still sound asleep. She's not used to seeing her sister so vulnerable; Beca's solid. She always has been. Hanna was always the one who ended up with some dumb injury, or the one who needed emotional support. But now, she isn't sure what state her sister is in and that freaks her out.

She falls asleep, her hand resting on Beca's. She's curled into an awkward ball. She knows that when she wakes up she's going to be in pain but she can't keep herself awake any longer and she doesn't want to be any further away from Beca in case she needs something.

Hanna doesn't sleep for very long. She gets up and grabs a coffee, only slightly burnt, from the cafeteria. Then she goes back to Beca's room; she doesn't want her to wake up alone. She opens her laptop and sets it up at the small table in the corner. She answers some emails and checks in on things at work.

"Of course she called you."

Hanna looks up and Beca's looking at her. Her left eye is completely swollen shut and her right one is open just enough for Hanna to see how glassy and bloodshot it is.

"We couldn't have you here all by your lonesome, now could we?"

Hanna walks over and sits back down by the bed.

"How do you look worse than I do?" Beca asks, with a scoff.

"It's a gift."

"You work too hard."

"And you're deflecting. How are you feeling?"

Hanna has been checking her machines and her vitals periodically throughout the morning but she still wants to hear it from Beca that she's fine.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Beca deadpans. "Oh my God, Lennon."

Hanna holds her to the bed.

"She's fine. She's home with Chloe, and from what I hear, she's eating her body weight in donuts."

Beca looks down at her hand. They took her wedding ring off when they collected the rest of her things and feels naked without it. She runs her thumb over where it should be.

"It isn't your fault, Bec."

"It is. I shouldn't have been driving. I never drive in the city."

"So that makes it your fault?"

Dr. Wilder walks in. He has a clipboard with him.

"Mrs. Mitchell, how are we feeling this morning?"

"I've been better."

"I'm sure."

He turns to Hanna and extends his hand.

"Dr. Wilder."

"Dr. Mitchell, nice to meet you."

"I wasn't aware we were in the company of medical royalty. I would have worn my nice tie."

"Oh God, I wouldn't go that far."

"Youngest medical examiner in New York history, I consider that worthy of some kind of title."

"We'll stick with doctor for now." Hanna says with a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Alright then. Beca, all of your vitals are strong and you seem to be managing the pain well with minimal medication. I just want to do another neurological exam. Barring any outstanding symptoms or new developments you'll be out of here in a couple hours. Sound good?"

"Very."

"Okay then."

He leaves the room again and Hanna sits on the bed.

"Where were you last night? You could have gotten me a better room. Sometimes I forget you're like the queen to these people."

"More like princess. I'll be queen one day."

Beca scoffs and shoves her arm. It's weak and Hanna notices the grimace that comes over her face after.

"Take it easy, Bec. It isn't a race."

Beca is walking up the stairs to their townhouse. Hanna puts her hand on her lower back. Beca puts her keys in the door but doesn't even turn them before Lennon swings the door open and wraps her arms around Beca's legs.

"Mama!"

"Gentle, Len, gentle. Remember Mama's hurt."

Lennon looks up at her and gets her first look at her in the daylight. She suddenly looks scared and backs away toward Chloe. Beca bends down on one knee, despite every muscle in her body protesting.

"It's okay, monster. Come here."

She wraps her daughter in the tightest hug she's able to. She pulls her away to look at her. She speaks quietly, trying to make it a private moment despite the other sets of eyes on them.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm, Mommy said I could get five new books because I was so brave." She says, putting her hand up to show just how many that is.

Beca laughs and takes her hand to kiss it.

"Absolutely, we can go to the bookstore later and pick out the best ones, okay?"

Lennon nods emphatically and finally notices Hanna there.

"Auntie B, I'm getting new books."

"I heard." Hanna says, picking her up and swinging her around. "Aren't you afraid that if you read too many books your brain might get too big for your head?"

"That can't happen."

"I would know. I'm a doctor."

Lennon's eyes squint and she purses her lips.

"Alright, don't believe me. But don't come crying to me when it weighs fifty pounds and you're dragging it around on the floor."

Lennon laughs as she is put back down on the floor. She runs off back into the living room where the tv is playing a cartoon, a little too loudly.

"Baby, are you okay?" Chloe asks, moving to Beca to help her stand back up.

"Mhm, just a little dizzy."

"I want you to go lay down."

"I'm fine."

Chloe's shoulders lift up and she grits her teeth. She knows that Beca's entire healing process is going to be a fight.

"You heard the doctor, Bec. Rest and relaxation. He also told her to take at least a week off of work."

"Geez, narc." Beca says, looking at her little sister.

"Just don't want you dead." Hanna says with a shrug before going off to find Charlie.

When Beca looks back at her wife she's already staring at her. She doesn't look like she got any sleep. She knows she was up checking on Lennon and looking at her phone every few minutes. She wishes more than anything that she wasn't the cause of all of her worry.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry."

Chloe shakes her head and pulls Beca into a hug. Beca is rigid and she knows that she's in a lot of pain. She kisses her temple and pulls back to look at her.

"I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"And yet, I still feel it." She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "How did she do last night? She was okay?"

"She was fine. I was more worried about you. When I left you were pretty out of it."

"They gave me the good stuff, that's for sure."

Chloe guides her into the kitchen and into a chair. She gets a glass of water and places it in front of her. Beca waits for Chloe to sit down next to her before she speaks again. Her voice sounds different and she clears her throat to try cover it up.

"I know you blame me for this. You have to, at least a little bit."

"I did, at first. But now I'm mostly just scared for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what your mind does to you when stuff like this happens."

A couple tears slip down Beca's cheeks and she whisks them away. She feels her headache coming back in her left temple and she suddenly feels extremely dizzy. She grips her thigh to try to ground herself but it doesn't work. Chloe takes her hand in her own and kisses her knuckles.

"Tell that poor beat up brain of yours to give you a break, okay? This isn't your fault and everything turned out the best that it could have."

"I love you."

"I love you more."


	11. Down and Out

"Charlotte." Chloe says in a warning tone.

"Don't Charlotte me, Mom. I'm not-"

"No, you don't talk now. We talk." Beca snaps.

Both of them are standing over her with their arms folded over their chests. She can count on one hand the number of times both of her mothers were this mad at her. She looks down at her shoes and sighs.

"We're extremely disappointed in you."

"Yeah, I got that." She spits out, unable to catch the words before they come out.

"Excuse me?"

"We've already been through this. I don't think we need to sit here all night just so you guys can repeat how disappointed you are."

She gets up and goes to the doorway of the living room.

"If you walk out of this room, I swear to God." Beca says.

"What, I'll be in big trouble? Well, guess what, I already am. So I might as well."

She storms out of the room and Beca is about to follow her. Chloe grabs her arm. Beca is fuming, her features filled with fire, her posture is rigid. Chloe squeezes her bicep to bring her attention to her own warning glare.

"Let her go. You both need to cool off. Why don't you go for a walk?"

"That's a good idea because if I see her face again right now, I'll kill her."

"Beca, go."

She watches her grab her shoes and keys before disappearing out the front door with a slam. She's assuming Charlie has gone to her bedroom, or the back patio, but she isn't sure. Lennon peeks her head into the room to make sure it's safe. Chloe nods for her to come in and sits herself down on the couch.

"It's been a while since we've had a good old-fashioned Mama-Charlie blowout."

Chloe looks at her but lets a slight smirk come across her face.

"They're too much alike for their own good sometimes."

It's quiet for a minute. Lennon shifts her weight from foot to foot and bites her lip.

"Do you know what's going on with your sister?"

Lennon shrugs, "She doesn't talk to me. She doesn't talk to anybody."

"Yeah, that's what scares me. Something is going on that she doesn't want us to know about."

"Maybe Mama can talk to her once they're not so pissed at each other."

"I hope so."

"Charlie?"

There's a gentle knock on her bedroom door. She looks up from the pillow she's buried her face into to mute the tears. She quickly wipes her face but not before Beca opens the door.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"I get it. I'm in trouble."

"I'm not here to yell at you." Beca raises her hands in surrender, "I'm here to talk."

She sits on the edge of the bed. Charlie sits herself up, criss-cross, with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Because something is going on with you. Something kind of big, that i'm guessing for one reason or another, you don't want me and Mom to know about."

Charlie's eyeline falls to Beca's hands. She watches her engagement ring with a fixation that does its best to calm her thumping heart.

"You know that you can tell me and Mom anything. We'll always be on your side, kiddo. But we can't help you if you keep us in the dark."

"I don't need help."

Charlie's voice is soft, weak, no longer fueled by anger or fear like it had been earlier.

"I think you do because you don't normally go around punching people. And you definitely don't fight with me and Mom."

"Maybe I've changed."

"No," Beca shakes her head slowly, "you haven't. I know the Charlotte Beale we've raised would never lay a hand on someone unless there was a really big reason for it."

Charlie takes a sharp inhale and lets out a sob. She grabs the fabric of her shirt tightly in her fists until Beca pries her arms away from her torso to wrap her in a hug.

"Charlie, you're scaring me. Please tell me."

"I didn't want anyone to know yet."

"To know what?"

Charlie pulls away and looks into Beca's eyes. Tears, dripping down her cheeks, her bottom lip quivers while she tries to get them to stop.

"I didn't want anyone to know that me and Emma are together."

"You are?"

"Mhm."

Beca pushes a piece of hair behind Charlie's ear.

"Okay, what does that have to do with what happened today?"

"Some of the kids at school found out. I don't know how, we were so careful. But, They weren't so cool about it. They were giving her a hard time and I just lost it."

"They were giving her a hard time about you?"

Charlie looks down again and nods. Beca runs her hand up and down Charlie's arm.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that this amazing thing has been turned into such a shitty situation."

Charlie smirks a her mother's use of profanity. If Chloe had been in the room she would have acted shocked and hit her arm.

"No one deserves to be outed like this."

"Thanks Mama."

"When did you get so old, huh? You're already dating?"

Charlie shrugs, "I like her a lot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to mess it up."

"You don't need to apologize to me, or anyone else, you hear me? What those kids did was disgusting and I'm glad you punched what's-his-name."

"I won't tell Mom you said that."

"Thanks."

Beca smirks and pulls Charlie back into her arms. She lays with her until her breathing is even and all of her muscles are relaxed.

"Bec?" Chloe says suspiciously when Beca walks into their bedroom

She has both hands clenched into fists and her posture is rigid.

"How's Charlie?"

"She's asleep."

"What's going on?"

Beca shakes her head and paces the length of their bedroom.

"I'll kill them."

"Who?"

"Those little shits at her school."

"What happened?"

Beca stops and looks at her wife. Chloe is kneeling on the bed and waiting for her to say something, anything that's productive.

"She punched that kid to defend Emma."

"Emma Luciano? Why?"

"Because apparently she was defending her girlfriend."

Chloe is quiet for a minute. She blinks rapidly and shakes her head.

"Why didn't she say anything?"

Beca shrugs, "I don't know."

There's a long, heavy silence. Even though it clearly would never be an issue in their house if their kids were gay, maybe it is in Emma's? Apparently, it's still an issue to the kids they go to school with. Chloe takes a deep breath and looks into Beca's eyes when she asks,

"Is it ever gonna stop?"

"What?"

"People passing so much judgement just because of who someone is in a relationship with. I thought the world was moving past that."

Beca walks over and wraps Chloe in her arms, as tight as she can. She kisses her temple and takes a deep breath, the smell of her shampoo calms her, she can still smell a faint hint of her perfume and her skin is soft against her own. She's one of the lucky ones, she knows that.

"It's getting better, but I don't know that we'll ever be past it. We just have to hope that if this is who Charlie is, that she'll be strong enough to let it roll off her back and smart enough to realize that what other people say doesn't matter."

"It's not fair."

"I know."

The next day Charlie has to go to work with Beca because she's being "punished". She files papers, she delivers mail, and she gets coffee. Eventually Beca lets up and allows her to hang out in her office with her. Her phone beeps, a text from Emma.

'Hey where are you?'

She bites her lip. She isn't surprised that Emma hasn't heard what happened. She tends to stick to her books and hides in the library whenever she has a free moment during the school day. Charlie feels bad leaving her at school all alone and she feels even worse lying to her about it, but she doesn't want her to find out about yesterday over a text message.

'Sick. Talk to you later?'

'Of course! Miss you!'

Charlie puts her head in her hand and winces when she presses on her eye on accident.

"Still hurts?" Beca asks, not looking up from her laptop.

"A little."

"Was that Emma?"

Beca looks up at Charlie across the room. Charlie always thinks she looks so important when she's at her desk; in her blazer, with her hair curled, she looks flawless. The whole office is huge and her mother's small stature makes it seem even bigger.

"You're going to have to tell her."

"I know. It's just, she's going to be upset. She's so sweet and happy. She doesn't like when I get so angry."

"It's funny," Beca starts, arms crossed over her chest as she leans back in her chair, "when I met her I thought she reminded me a lot of Mom. I'm glad to know I was right."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing."

"She's good for you, kiddo. Don't let this go."

"How do you know? You didn't even know we were dating."

"Because I know how good your mom is for me."

When Chloe gets home from work, Charlie is in her bedroom reading. She knocks on the door and waits for a quiet, 'come in' before pushing the door open.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetheart, can I talk to you for a second?"

Charlie nods and sits up, leaving plenty of room for Chloe to sit across from her.

"What's up?"

Chloe gives her a gentle smile and looks into her eyes. Her and Charlotte have always had an easy relationship, filled with understanding. Chloe knows that Charlie is closed off and broody and dark most of the time, the way Beca still is so often. Charlie knows that Chloe means well but sometimes her cheeriness and optimism is a little much, but it always seems to make her feel better eventually.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you told Mama last night."

"I figured she'd tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

There is no accusation or anger or disappointment in her voice. It's a simple question but one Charlotte has no answer for. She just shrugs.

"Were you afraid of what we would say?"

"Of course not. That's dumb."

"It isn't dumb." She tilts her head to make Charlie look at her, "You can have the most supportive family in the world and it can still be a scary thing to say out loud."

"Was that what it was like for you?"

Chloe nods, "Yeah, pretty much. I knew that Grandma and Grandpa were still going to love me. I knew that it didn't change anything about who I was, but still, hearing myself say it out loud, sending it out into the world for the first time, that isn't easy."

"I get that."

"Yeah?"

Chloe pulls her into a hug and rubs her back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"And I'm proud of you."

"For punching Mike?"

Chloe pulls back and shakes her head with a smile.

"No, punching people is never okay, but I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself and for Emma."

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to do a lot of that."

"Yeah, maybe, but now you won't be doing it alone."

That night there's a knock on the door. Charlie hops up from her place at the kitchen island to answer it. Emma is standing on the doorstep and her eyes widen when she sees Charlie's face.

"Oh, hey Em."

Charlie's stomach tightens. She wrings her hands together.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Charlie steps aside, "Why don't you come in?"

Emma walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at one of the stools. Charlie sits so her knees are against hers.

"Charlie?"

Bruises and injuries are not uncommon with her but she can tell Emma knows this isn't a sports injury. She can sense her nerves and she grips one of her hands in both of hers.

"I have to tell you something, but I know you're going to get mad."

Emma doesn't say anything. She just waits patiently, the way Chloe does, and Charlie is reminded of the conversation she had with her Mama earlier in the day. She also knows that her parents are probably in the hall listening.

"After you told me about Mike and all of those guys giving you a hard time I decided that I needed to have a little chat with them."

"A chat with your fists?'

She runs her fingers over the bruising on her knuckles.

"Maybe. I couldn't stand the idea of you having to deal with that everyday at school. It pissed me off."

"That doesn't mean you go around punching people. Why didn't you just talk to me about it and see how I felt?"

Emma's tone is strained.

"Because I know you. I know that you would have said it was okay, you did say it was okay. But the things they said to you, the way that they think is anything but okay."

"And you think that one fight is going to change their minds?"

Charlie doesn't know what to say. She takes a deep breath and looks into Emma's big brown eyes.

"No, but I thought it might make me feel better."

"And did it?"

She shakes her head, "No."

It's quiet, other than the hum of the dishwasher and the music coming from Maggie's bedroom.

"And it makes it worse because I knew that what I did would make you upset. I never want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Emma says, her voice gentle now, "I'm a little scared maybe, but I'm not mad at you. I know this is how you are, you want to fix everything and you pretend to be badass."

"Pretend?" Charlie lifts an eyebrow.

"But deep down you're just as sweet as you are tough. I'm just one of the lucky few who get to know that."

Charlie looks down so Emma doesn't see her smirk. Her chin is lifted by Emma's index and middle fingers and she kisses her lips gently. She runs her fingertips over the bruise around her eye before she kisses her temple.

"Thank you for wanting to protect me."

"Always."

Beca walks into the room and looks between the two girls.

"Hey Emma."

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca tilts her head to one side, "Come on, we're past that. Call me Beca."

"Okay."

"Everything good in here?"

Charlie nods with a small smile.

"I was gonna have some ice cream. You guys want in?"

"Yes please."

"Obviously." They answer at the same time.

Beca scoops and the girls chat about what Charlie missed at school. She listens to their easy banter and the familiarity between them and it makes her smile. When she walks back into her bedroom with two bowls of ice cream, Chloe is sitting on the bed looking at her phone.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they are," Beca hands over one of the bowls, "there's something eerily familiar about those two."

"Is it weird that it's basically like looking into a mirror?"

Beca shrugs and Chloe giggles.

"Well, if they are like us, it'll be one for the history books." Beca says with a smirk, lifting her spoon up for Chloe to cheers it.

"Mhm."


	12. Summertime Madness

"Charlie," Maggie whispers to her sister from her bed, "Charlie, wake up. Come on wake up."

"What?" Charlie groans, "Go back to sleep."

"No, I can't. I heard a noise."

"No, you didn't."

"What if it's a monster?"

Maggie pulls her comforter up to her chin and widens her eyes, trying her best to look around in the dark.

"Charlie, wake up, please." Her voice gets more desperate.

When Charlie doesn't move she gets restless and jumps out of bed; making sure not to land too close, just in case something is under her bed and wants to grab her foot. She runs down the darkened hallway and over one room. She pushes the door open and looks inside. Lennon is sound asleep, her comforter wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Maggie runs and jumps onto the bed, startling her sister awake.

"Mags, what's wrong?"

"I heard a noise. I'm pretty sure it's a monster."

"Oh yeah? That sounds pretty scary."

"It was, and Charlie didn't do anything. She's not scared."

"I would maybe rethink that," Lennon whispers in Maggie's ear when Charlie appears in the doorway, looking guilty, "get in here," She lifts the blankets up so both of her little sisters can cuddle in next to her.

All three girls fall asleep quickly, despite being cramped in the very small bed. This is not a common occurrence but when it does happen Lennon never seems to mind. It makes her feel brave.

The next morning when Chloe wakes up, she is surprised to hear complete silence. Normally Maggie is up by six o' clock. She walks down the hall and her heart jumps a little when her two younger daughters aren't in their beds. She opens Lennon's door all the way and the scene in front of her is enough to make her cry. All three of her girls are cuddled together, sound asleep.

She feels arms wrap around her waist and Beca's chin rest on her shoulder.

"It's enough to melt your heart."

She keeps her voice quiet, almost a whisper, so she doesn't wake them. It's Saturday after all and they don't have anywhere to be until later.

"Yeah, you can almost forget how annoying they are when they're sleeping."

Chloe hits Beca's arm. They watch the girls sleep for a couple minutes until Beca pulls Chloe down the hall, into the kitchen. She makes coffee and they sit in silence for a few minutes scrolling through emails while Chloe does her crossword.

"Mama?" A small voice echoes through the room.

Beca turns around to see Maggie, looking adorably tired. Her reddish blonde hair is in a mess on top of her head, her pajamas are askew, and she is holding her stuffed giraffe in her right hand.

"Good morning, Angel."

She climbs up into Beca's lap and rests against her.

"Did you have a bad dream last night?"

Chloe watches Beca with their youngest and her heart hurts a little. She is so soft and different with them than she is with anyone else in the world; her voice is different, her body language is different, and she loves every second of it.

"No, but I heard a noise so Lennon let me sleep in her bed."

"And Charlie?"

"She got scared too."

Beca nods her head, "Well, what do you think we should do about that?"

"Maybe we could put our nightlight back in our room for a little while?"

They took the nightlight out of the girls' room a few nights ago at their insistence that they were too old for it. Since then, it's been nothing but nightmares and fighting bedtime. Both Beca and Chloe know how stubborn their girls are so they have been waiting it out to see if they would come to this conclusion on their own.

"Yeah, we could do that."

Chloe smirks, not looking up from her crossword. She's impressed with Beca's acting skills; she's always been good but having three kids has made her worthy of an Oscar.

"Are you hungry, baby?"

"Not yet," Maggie plays with Beca's hair and just sits.

She's so much like Chloe in so many ways. One of the biggest is that she is easily overwhelmed. She doesn't like a lot of sound and large groups of people make her nervous.

"Mama?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we do something just the two of us today?"

This makes Beca put her phone down and look at Maggie. Just like Chloe, Maggie loves being with Beca. As the littlest one, she is often lumped together with her sisters. She's the quietest of the three and she is usually overlooked when they're all together.

"Um, yeah, it can't be anything big though. We have that cookout at Jessica and Ashley's today."

"Can we go play at the park?"

"I think that's a great idea." Chloe says.

The first time Maggie asked to do something with just Beca, Chloe was a little hurt. But since, she's realized that it doesn't mean anything; Maggie is just a kid that needs a little extra love and attention.

"Why don't we go after you have some breakfast?"

"Okay."

Maggie seems lighter after that. She eats her breakfast and disappears into her room to change into an outfit that Chloe has deemed as appropriate "play clothes". She comes back in leggings and a Barden University tee shirt. Beca has changed too. She's grabbing water and sunblock, tossing it into a bag. Maggie runs back out and nearly knocks Chloe over.

"Woah there, slow down, Speed Racer."

"Sorry Mommy. Mama, I'm ready!"

"I can see that."

Beca picks her up and slings the bag over her other shoulder.

"Say bye to Mommy."

Chloe kisses her cheek and then kisses Beca.

"You'll be back in plenty of time to get ready?"

"Yeah, we'll see you in a bit."

"Have fun."

She can hear Maggie laughing at something Beca said before the door shuts behind them.

Lennon is the next one awake. She shuffles into the kitchen. She is wearing an oversized tee shirt and her legs are bare; covered in scrapes and bruises from a summer of sports and being outside. Her hair, a little lighter than Maggie's, almost blonde, from the exposure to the sun, is hanging down past her shoulders in gentle waves.

"Good morning, Mommy."

She walks over and hugs Chloe. She smiles at the use of the word "Mommy". It's one she only uses at home now, getting too old for anyone else to hear her say it.

"Good morning, you had some company in your bed last night, huh?"

"Yeah, Charlie talks in her sleep."

Chloe smirks, "I know."

There have been many nights that Charlie has climbed into their bed and kept them awake with her enthusiastic conversation and tossing and turning.

"Are you hungry?"

Lennon sits down at the counter, "A little. Are we still going to Jessica and Ashley's today?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Lennon rests her chin in the palm of her hand. She watches Chloe move around the kitchen; she's humming lightly, already dressed for the day in a flowing floral sundress. She is always the first one awake and ready for the day, next to maybe Maggie who loves to rise with the sun and make everyone else miserable. Chloe puts her plate down in front of her and looks at the clock, it's almost ten.

She walks down the hall where Charlotte is still sound asleep in the middle of Lennon's bed. She has one arm outstretched over her head and the other slung over her stomach. The blankets are tangled around her legs but one of her feet is sticking out. Chloe walks over and tickles the bottom of it, it twitches but she doesn't wake up. She lays down next to Charlie and runs her hand through her hair. It's much darker than her sisters'; she looks so much different from them, and they are waiting for the day when that becomes an issue.

"Good morning, bug. Wake up."

She is met with a groan. Charlie snuggles deeper into Chloe.

"It's time to eat."

"Not hungry."

"You? Not hungry? I don't believe it."

Charlie looks up and she still looks tired. Eventually she gets out of bed and sits at the counter. She pushes her food around and talks to distract from the fact that she's not actually eating. Lennon puts her plate in the sink and disappears to get ready for the day.

"Charlie, go get dressed please."

"I will."

Charlie puts another blueberry in her mouth and watches Chloe walk down the hall before she puts her head on the counter. Beca comes back into the house with Maggie in her arms. She has a napkin held under her nose, covered in blood.

"What happened?" Charlie asks.

"Maggie took a bit of a fall. She's alright."

Beca sits Maggie on the counter and grabs an ice pack from the freezer. Chloe walks into the room and her expression falls.

"Can we go to just one event without our kids looking like they're in fight club?"

Beca laughs at the reference. All three of the girls look on with blank stares. Maggie sniffles and sticks the ice pack back onto her face.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Chloe asks, her voice softening when she turns to her youngest.

"Uh huh."

"That's my girl." Beca says.

Above Maggie's head she makes hand gestures showing just how hard Maggie fell. Chloe kisses her head. She pulls the ice pack away to take a look and it's clear there is going to be a bruise.

"Charlotte, why aren't you dressed? I asked you to do that fifteen minutes ago."

Charlie opens her mouth and Beca speaks, firmly.

"Think about what you're about to say. If it's an excuse we don't want to hear it. Go do what Mom asked."

Charlie slumps her shoulders and disappears into her bedroom.

"Why do they always listen to you?"

"Because I don't give them a choice."

Chloe pouts. Beca kisses her lips and it quickly turns into a smile.

"I love you." Beca says.

"I love you more."

"Come on, Mags. Let's go get cleaned up." Beca picks her up and walks her into their bedroom.

Beca hops in the shower before having Maggie get in. When she's done, her eye is swollen. Beca sits her on the bathroom counter and puts ointment on the little cut under her eye. She kisses Maggie's cheek a bunch of times to make her laugh.

"I'm sorry you got hurt today, baby."

"It's okay, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to play with you."

Maggie has been clinging to Beca more than usual. Not that she'll ever complain about her kids wanting to be near her but she is a little concerned.

"I like hanging out with you. You know that?"

Beca continues to do her makeup while she speaks.

"You're my buddy."

Maggie hops down and dresses in the clothes Chloe brought in for her; a tank top and an adorable pair of overall shorts. It's hot today, hotter than Beca had expected.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

Beca pauses to look at her and she looks like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"What's going on?"

"Is Mommy your best friend?"

"Yeah, she is."

"And Camila is Lennon's best friend?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Atticus is Charlie's."

Beca nods, not sure where she's going with this.

"I don't have a best friend."

"What about all your friends at school?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know them good enough."

"What about me and Mommy?"

"You're each other's best friends."

Beca kneels down and takes Maggie's tiny hands in her own. She isn't necessarily surprised by this, Maggie, even at five years old is a deep thinker. She's a day dreamer and she always seems to be in her own little world.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Maggie nods and looks a little excited.

"When I was growing up I didn't have a lot of friends. I didn't like to talk to people and I was pretty grumpy all the time."

"Like you are when you wake up?"

"Just like that. But then I met Mommy and she taught me something very important."

"What?"

"She taught me that family can be your friends. Friends are important but family is even more important. You know why?" Maggie shakes her head, "Because when you're with your family then you're with the people who love you the most in the world. Since I met Mommy, and we had you and your sisters, I always have my best friends around."

Maggie looks deep in thought for a minute; her tiny features scrunched up in the same way that Chloe's and Lennon's do when they're thinking.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweet girl."

Beca picks her up and squeezes her tight. Chloe walks in and looks at them.

"Mommy, you're my best friend." She says proudly.

Chloe is a little surprised by this. She looks at Beca who is smiling down at their daughter. A wide smile spreads across her own face before she kisses Maggie's head.

"Well what a coincidence, you're my best friend too."

Maggie reaches out to be put in Chloe's arms.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Yes please."

Once they're all dressed and ready to go they get into the car and drive the hour it takes to get to Jess and Ashley's house, just outside of the city. During the summer they spend a lot of time there, they have dogs and a big yard and access to the lake. It gives their kids the break from the city that they need with space to run and play safely. And as summer is winding down, this is one of their last chances to do this for a while.

The two younger girls are asleep twenty minutes into the car ride and Lennon is in the back with music blasting out of her headphones. Beca takes one hand off the wheel when they hit some traffic so she can put it on Chloe's thigh. Chloe plays with Beca's bracelet.

"So you and Maggie had quite the conversation earlier, huh?"

She looks back to make sure she's still sleeping before they start talking about her. She looks tiny in her car seat. She has big headphones on her head, her mouth hangs open slightly and the bruise under her eye shimmers in the sunlight; it looks painful.

"Yeah, she's been a little weird lately, don't you think?"

Chloe shrugs, "I think starting school is taking a lot out of her."

"Hopefully being around everyone today will make her feel a little better."

After another forty-five minutes of traffic and frustrated groans from Beca, they finally pull into the driveway. The back doors fly open, Lennon and Charlie hop out and run to the house. Chloe grabs the bags from the trunk while Beca helps Maggie from her car seat. She doesn't let go so Beca carries her inside.

"The hot mess express is here." Chloe announces when they get inside.

"You made it in one piece?"

"Mostly," Beca says, swaying gently with Maggie in her arms, she's still waking up, "although this one looks like she's being inducted into the MMA hall of fame."

She turns so Jess and Ashley can see the new bruise.

"Ouch."

Jess walks over and gently touches her eye; immediately entering doctor mode. Maggie nuzzles her face into Beca's neck to avoid being poked and prodded. Jessica runs a hand over her hair before walking back around the kitchen island to put the food out.

Charlie, Lennon, and Atticus are already in the yard. Chloe walks out onto the porch,

"Hey Thing One, Thing Two, come here. You need sunblock before you do anything."

The girls groan but come back inside, Atticus right on their heels. He is already in his bathing suit, his dark skin even darker than normal after a full summer outside. Beca remembers when they said they were adopting him. They traveled to the Philippines and two weeks later returned with a little bundle of energy. He and Charlie have been inseparable ever since. The school year makes it harder to get them together, they still FaceTime and talk on the phone but everyone does their best to make it work. they bicker like an old married couple and all of their mothers find it hysterical.

"Hi Maggie, Charlie told me you got hurt. Are you okay?" He asks, walking over to her.

"Mhm," is Maggie's gentle, nearly inaudible reply.

He hands her something and her head pops up to look at it, narrowly avoiding Beca's nose. She holds up a small marble.

"That's to help you feel better. It shines when you hold it up to the sun. Come on, I'll show you."

She looks to Beca for approval, before wiggling out of her arms and running to the window.

"What do you say to Atticus, Maggie?" Chloe reminds her.

"Thank you."

Maggie gives him a hug and Chloe's sure her heart melts a little at the interaction. Jessica extends one hand with a beer to Beca, which she takes gratefully. She leans against the counter and takes a big swig.

"Rough week?" Ashley asks.

"No more than usual. I just have a ton of work and the girls starting school is always chaotic. You?"

She shrugs, "About the same," her voice gets quieter, "Atticus is having a bit of a rough time."

"Already?"

"Some of the kids are picking on him. He's so sensitive and sweet, I don't want that to change but I'm worried it's making him a target."

"Kids are assholes." Beca says, shaking her head.

Charlie walks over to them and leans against Beca.

"Aunt Ashley can I have a drink?"

"Sure sweets, what would you like?"

"Water, please."

"Coming right up."

Charlie looks a little tired. Beca puts her hand on her forehead.

"You feeling alright, bug?"

Charlie nods her head. She takes the water from Ashley and takes a big sip.

"Charlie, let's go. I want to show you my new lacrosse stick."

"Awesome."

She runs outside after him. Chloe is finishing putting sunblock on Lennon, and when she's done she follows right behind them.

"Mags, your turn."

"No thank you, Mommy."

"Not a request. Let Mommy do it." Beca says.

Maggie doesn't move. She stares Beca down and she prepares for a battle.

"Okay, it's up to you but if you don't put sunblock on you're staying inside all day by yourself."

She seems to think this over before stomping her foot and stalking over to Chloe. She lets her put it on until she gets to her face.

"Ow, Mommy, that hurts."

She bursts into tears and Chloe looks a little shocked.

"I didn't even touch your face yet."

Maggie continues to cry and walks over to Beca with her arms up. Beca picks her up and shares a look with Ashley over Maggie's head; clearly exasperated. Chloe stands and takes the glass of wine Jessica has placed for her on the kitchen counter. She looks a little upset but she tries to tell herself that Maggie is just going through a phase.

"Mags, you're okay, baby. Are you still tired?"

Maggie tightens her grip around Beca's neck. She holds her and sways, walks around in circles, and paces the length of the hallway until Maggie falls asleep in her arms.

"She hasn't been sleeping." Chloe says, she is sitting on the back patio with Jessica.

They're watching Ashley play in the water with the three older kids.

"Nightmares?"

Chloe nods, "Her and Charlie both. I don't know what it is."

"Some kids just go through this phase. Especially during times of big change. She just started school, that's a big deal for a five year old."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know what Charlie's deal is."

"Atticus went through it a few months ago. It felt like we would never sleep again. Eventually they get over it."

"I hope sooner rather than later. I miss my happy little girl."

Maggie runs out of the house in her bathing suit. Beca is holding her hand, getting dragged behind her.

"What do you have to say to Mommy?"

Maggie hugs Chloe, "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay, Angel. Are you feeling better?"

Maggie nods and runs toward the other kids. She jumps in the water and starts splashing her sister. Beca watches to make sure she's okay before sitting down in the chair next to Chloe. She rests her hand on her thigh and sighs.

"Remind me why we had kids."

"Because they're the light of our lives, or something like that."

"They're cute, but my God are they exhausting." Beca takes a swig of her beer and looks at Jessica, "Be thankful you just have one, once they outnumber you, you're screwed."

"Well," Jessica swirls the wine around in her glass and signals for Ashley to join them, "that was one of the reasons we wanted to invite you over."

"What?" Chloe asks.

"We got a call from the social worker who helped us get Atticus. His biological mother had another child and she wants us to adopt her."

Beca and Chloe share a smile. They have always been jealous of how motherhood seemed so easy for the both of them. Atticus is the most well-adjusted child they've ever met.

"That's amazing, you've been talking about having another kid for a while now."

"We're in the process of getting it all worked out. We'll be heading to the Philippines in a couple weeks to get her."

They all share hugs and gush over the pictures that have been sent.

"How does Atticus feel about all of this?" Beca asks.

"He's excited. Mostly." Ashley says, the excitement in her voice lessening only slightly, "I think he's nervous."

"And you guys?" Chloe asks.

"I think it's a healthy mix of excitement and terror." Jessica says.

Chloe looks over at Beca with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"We should have another one, Bec."

"I want a divorce."

Chloe feigns offense and Beca leans over and kisses her cheek.

"But seriously guys, congratulations."


	13. Zoo

Beca stirs from whatever dream she's having. When her eyes blink open she is met with a tiny foot very close to her face. She pulls her head back and pushes herself up on her elbows. Charlie is sound asleep in the middle of their mattress, with her head near Beca's knees. She scoffs and gets out of bed as quietly as possible, careful not to jostle the beast.

The calm of their bedroom is quickly replaced with the chaos of the kitchen. There's music playing, food cooking, kids laughing and yelling. Beca Mitchell has never been, and never will be, a morning person. But waking up to her four favorite people makes them much more enjoyable. Lennon notices her first from her chair at the table. She's already dressed and ready for the day, no surprise there. She's a morning person, just like her mom.

"Hi Mama."

"Hi monster."

Beca drops a kiss to the top of her head as she walks by. Chloe is sitting with Maggie in one of the other chairs. Maggie, also always up before the sun, is babbling happily, swinging her hands around. Beca kisses Chloe's head before she tilts her face upward to receive an actual kiss.

"Is Charlie still sleeping?"

"Do you even need to ask? I don't remember her coming in last night."

Charlie has been spending more and more nights in their bed. She's been going through a fierce bout of separation anxiety, and it gets worse at night.

"You were dead to the world. It was like one this morning."

Beca checks on the food on the stove and pours herself a cup of coffee. She closes her eyes as the first sip hits her lips. When she opens them again she looks at the clock. She isn't surprised to find it's barely eight o'clock. She's lucky if she gets to sleep until nine these days. She turns the stove off and plates up the food, setting some aside for Charlie.

"Thanks Mama." Lennon says when she slides the plate in front of her.

Beca winks at her and sits to eat her own food. When she's done, Chloe hands Maggie over to her. She takes her eagerly. Maggie started sleeping through the night very early on; so quickly that the first night she did it they were both afraid to check her crib in the morning. Since she sleeps soundly through the night, Beca doesn't get the late night rocking and feeding that she got with Charlie. She spends her days with Chloe while Beca is at work, so she feels like she barely sees her. She snuggles her to her chest and kisses her hair.

"Hi angel, how was your sleep?"

She's met with a gurgle and a loud giggle.

"I'm gonna take her up to get dressed."

Chloe nods, glad to have a little time with just Lennon.

Beca walks up the stairs into the nursery. Maggie's room is her favorite of all the girls' rooms. It's a light gray with sea foam green trim. It has little elephants placed all over and all of the furniture is white with a cozy glider in the corner where she and Chloe rock her to sleep. It's calm and gentle, just like Maggie; it suits her.

She places her on the changing table and puts her in the outfit that Chloe picked out for her. It's the middle of October and the air is starting to gain a little chill; so she puts her in some layers and little boots. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a small figure lingering in the doorway. She picks Maggie up and turns.

Charlie is standing there, her brown hair is a wild mess on top of her head, her pajama shirt is twisted halfway around her body and she rubs her eye with her tiny fist.

"Hi bug, how did you sleep?"

Charlie doesn't answer. She walks over to Beca and lifts her arms up. Beca sighs but she has gotten very good at having a baby on each hip. She manages to get all three of them down the stairs safely and back into the kitchen.

"So guys, we have a little surprise for you." Chloe says, trying her best to hide her own smile. "Today we're going to do something you've been asking about for a while."

"What is it?" Lennon asks.

She puts her fork down; Chloe's words have taken her interest.

"We're going to the zoo." Chloe says, her voice letting her own excitement seep through.

"Really?" Lennon's voice raises at least one octave.

Charlie doesn't move. She picks up a piece of pancake and sticks it into her mouth.

"Are you excited for the zoo, bug?" Beca asks, she picks her up so she can set her on her lap.

"Are you going?"

"We're all going. It's a family day."

When she realizes that she won't have to say goodbye to anyone she nods emphatically.

"Okay good." Beca kisses her head. "Len, go get dressed, we're leaving in an hour."

Once they finally get everyone ready and into the car, Beca is already exhausted. She doesn't understand how Chloe has so much energy. She drives through the city, she knows it will take them twice as long but with the baby and all of their stuff the subway didn't seem worth it.

Maggie is fussing and crying, something she almost never does. Chloe leans back in her seat and tries her best to comfort her.

"It's okay, Maggie," Lennon says from her own car seat, "we're going to see animals. We're gonna see lions and otters and butterflies!"

She moves her hands in big gestures while she talks which turns Maggie's cries into distracted whines as she watches. Chloe smiles at her oldest daughter. She can be so maternal with her younger sisters; sometimes it makes Chloe's heart feel like it's going to explode.

Charlie has barely made a peep all morning. She's looking out the window, watching all the people walking by and the other cars stuck in traffic with them. She is gripping her stuffed ladybug in one hand and holding her water bottle with the other.

"Chuck, what are you excited to see?" Beca asks, stealing a glance at her through the rearview mirror.

Charlie looks very serious as she thinks it over.

"Snow leopards."

Charlie loves animals. She can list more animals than Beca ever knew existed, along with a few facts about each of them, and she's only three.

"Len, what about you?"

"The red pandas."

"Me too." Beca says, those were always her favorite.

"What about you, mommy?" Lennon asks.

Chloe taps her finger against her chin and makes a dramatic 'hmm' sound. Beca rolls her eyes but keeps her smile on her face.

"I think I"m most excited about the penguins."

"But the penguins smell, mommy. 'Member at the 'quarium?" Charlie says, her little nose scrunched up.

"They do not." Chloe says with a huff.

"They smell babe."

Getting everyone out of the car is just as difficult as getting them into it. Beca grunts as she struggles with the double stroller.

"I told you we should have just taken the jogging stroller." She says, while Chloe changes Maggie's diaper in the trunk.

"Yeah? Are you going to carry Charlie when she inevitably passes out for her nap this afternoon?" Chloe asks with a lifted eyebrow.

Beca tries to think of something to say but she knows she's right. She finally manages to get the stroller unfolded and packs their bags in the basket at the bottom. She grabs her phone and sunglasses, and most importantly her coffee before helping Charlie climb inside.

The zoo isn't overly crowded for a Saturday and they are all relieved about that. They walk from exhibit to exhibit watching their girls' eyes grow wider and wider with each one. Lennon tries her best to read the names of the animals on all the plaques, with help from Chloe of course. Charlie chooses to look at each one from Beca's arms.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Lennon runs over from looking at the snakes to stand against Chloe's legs.

"Yeah, I saw that one coming."

"There are picnic benches right outside." Beca says, already starting to maneuver the stroller back out of the reptile building.

Charlie and Lennon sit and eat their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, happily chatting to each other. Maggie stirs from her nap and lets out a loud cry. They wait for a minute to see if she will fall back asleep. When her cries continue Beca leans over and speaks in her softest voice.

"Come on, Mags. You're okay."

Beca takes her from the stroller. Her little face is bright red and her fist grabs a handful of Beca's hair.

"Why are you so angry, huh?"

She bounces her up and down but she only seems to get louder. Lennon's laugh echoes around the picnic area. Beca can't help but smile. She watches her two older girls feed each other grapes and giggle more. Charlie has her face painted like a lion and Lennon's like a panda. She's pretty sure she's never seen them this happy.

"Babe, can I have the diaper bag? I'm going to change her."

Chloe hands her the bag and watches her walk toward the bathrooms. Damn does she look good with a baby in her arms.

"So, what do you guys think? Was this a good idea?"

"Can we come here every day?" Lennon asks.

Charlie walks around the side of the table and climbs into Chloe's lap. She kisses her head before she speaks.

"I don't know, Len. Don't you think it might get a little boring if we came every day?"

Lennon seems to think about this for a minute.

"Yeah, maybe. But can we come back sometime?"

"Of course we can."

"Charlie, you having fun, baby?"

Charlie nods and lets out a yawn. Chloe can tell she's going to be asleep very soon. She puts her into the stroller and when she isn't met with any argument she knows it's nap time.

"Well, I found out what's wrong with Miss Grumpypants." Beca says, handing the baby over to Chloe.

"What is it?"

"She has a full blown diaper rash."

"Oh, poor baby," Chloe kisses her cheek and places her gently on her knee, "did you use the cream?"

"Mhm."

They continue on the path and soon both Maggie and Charlie are asleep in the stroller. Lennon stands at the fence watching the red pandas. Her head is moving back and forth while the animals run around, playing with each other. Beca can still hear her faint giggles from a few feet away. She peeks over the side of the stroller, both girls are sleeping in the exact same position; Beca sneaks a quick picture. She reaches over to push a piece of hair out of Charlie's face.

"Mama, come look!" Lennon shouts.

Chloe and Beca switch positions so Beca can go over to the fence with her.

"You know we can't go see those snow leopards until Charlie wakes up or else we'll never hear the end of it." Beca says.

"I wouldn't dare." Chloe says, with a smirk.

Beca leans over and kisses her. It's in moments like these that she's pretty sure she loves her the most. She looks blissfully happy and Beca feels the exact same way.

Maggie wakes up again and starts to cry. Beca scoops her up before she can wake Charlie up but it's already too late. Charlie's eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above her head. She tries to get up but realizes that she's strapped in.

"Mommy, I wanna get out."

Chloe bends down and brushes her hair from her face. She kisses her cheek and then unclips the seatbelt.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

Charlie nods, "Can we see the snow leopards now?"

"Yes, baby, we can. If you want to walk you need to hold someone's hand."

Charlie walks over and grabs Lennon's hand. Beca watches them walk ahead. She feels so lucky every day that they get along so well. Lennon's seemingly endless patience and Charlie's firecracker attitude seem to mesh in a way that works perfectly. Beca wishes she could have had these moments with her own sister, but she'll take living vicariously through her girls over nothing at all.

When they make it to the exhibit Charlie's little legs start moving faster. She's not quite running but she is working her way to the fence very quickly. Beca and Chloe share a knowing look, they can tell how excited she is, even if she doesn't show it on her face. She walks up to the glass and nearly presses her nose against it, both hands flat next to her face. She stands entranced for several minutes before turning around, wide eyed, to look at her mothers.

"Mama, they're so big."

Beca is a little surprised when she hears the fear in her voice.

"Come here, bug."

Beca scoops her up and walks back over to the glass.

"Why are they so big? They're cats, they should look like Finley." She says, referring to Jessica and Ashley's Maine Coon cat.

"Well, they're big cats, they live in the wild and if they were as small as Finley, they might get hurt more easily. Don't you think?"

"They don't look this big in my book."

She buries her face into Beca's shoulder and grips her shirt in her fist.

"You don't need to be afraid. They're stuck behind that glass, okay? They're not getting out."

Charlie nods but doesn't lift her head back up. After they're done looking they decide it's time to call it a day. Maggie is getting more and more miserable, Charlie won't let Beca put her down and Lennon is now falling asleep in the stroller; her legs hanging out and dragging on the ground.

All three of them fall asleep in record time once they're buckled in. Beca looks over at Chloe, who is still as happy as she's ever seen her.

"I think they had a good time, babe." Beca says.

"I think so too. I'm a little sad Charlie was so disappointed at the end."

"She'll be alright. She would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Our little zoologist."

Beca reaches over and takes Chloe's hand into her own.

"Thank you for spending this day with us." Chloe says.

"Always, my love. Except when you decide it's time for a theme park, then you're on your own." Beca says with a smirk.

"No way, you're going on Splash Mountain and you're going to like it."


	14. Swimming Pools and Braxton Hicks

Beca's head pops up from her pillow when she hears an aggravated groan from the bathroom.

"Babe?"

Another grunt.

"Chlo, are you okay?'

"No," Chloe says in a voice that sounds pathetic but overall fine, "I'm a whale and I can't fit into any of my clothes."

This isn't new, Chloe has been struggling with her weight gain for the past couple months. The intense summer heat and her discomfort have only escalated things. Chloe walks into the bedroom. She's wearing a bra, and workout leggings. She has a pout on her face that Beca can only assume is supposed to make her feel bad, but it's just adorable.

She climbs across the bed and takes Chloe into her arms. She kisses her shoulder while her fingers trail over her eight and a half month pregnant belly.

"You're beautiful. I know you're uncomfortable but you're stunning."

Chloe shakes her head, "If she doesn't come out soon I'm gonna go insane. It's too hot for this."

Beca gets off the bed and starts digging through some of the drawers.

"What are you doing?"

Beca tosses two bathing suits onto the bed.

"We're going swimming today."

"Bec, no I don't-"

"No arguing. It's going to be good for your back and your knees. It's also gonna be hotter than hell today, so we're doing it."

When Chloe first got pregnant Beca was terrified. She was convinced she wasn't going to be able to take care of her. The only things she knew about pregnant women was what she'd seen on television and in movies. In reality, it's much more intense.

Beca and Chloe's building has a pool, and Beca has never been more thankful for it. She's never been a big fan of swimming, especially in public pools, but when she saw how much relief it brought Chloe the first time she dragged her to it, she suddenly had a new appreciation for it. Beca puts on her bikini under a tank top and shorts so she can get some work done first.

She isn't sure what Chloe is doing, but she's learned, even before the pregnancy, to not complain about how long it takes for her to get ready. She answers a few emails and some texts before going back into the bedroom. The bathroom door is closed and she can hear Chloe moving around. She knocks, no answer.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

She notices the bathing suit on the bed, she hasn't even changed yet.

"Chlo?"

The door opens, Chloe is holding a razor, and she is covered in shaving cream. Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Need some help?"

"Maybe a little."

Beca takes the razor and kisses her. She grabs a wet washcloth to wipe the excess shaving cream off of her stomach and arms.

"Sit down."

Chloe sits on the closed toilet lid. She puts one leg up on the side of the tub and watches Beca work in silence. She's gentle but quick.

"Okay, you are silky smooth. Let's get you into that bathing suit, huh?"

"You're too excited to see me, the human blimp, in a bathing suit."

"I'm excited to see my gorgeous wife and her sexy ass in a bathing suit."

"Yeah right, my ass is the size of Russia."

Beca stifles a laugh because she doesn't want to be murdered today. She helps Chloe change and gets her out the door before she argues anymore.

When they get to the pool Chloe slips off her cover up and steps, very carefully, into the water. Beca is mesmerized by her. She can't believe the way her body has changed to accommodate the baby. Every day there seems to be something different and Beca can barely keep up.

"Bec, you coming?"

"Mhm." She clears her throat and shakes herself out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Chloe asks, when Beca swims up to her.

Beca looks down, a little embarrassed. She puts one of her hands on Chloe's belly under the water and she can feel their daughter kicking.

"How amazing you are. How crazy being pregnant must be."

"It definitely is crazy." Chloe says with a giggle, "But I'd do it a million times over."

"Good, because there's no way I'm gonna do it."

This is a conversation they had long before the pregnancy. They both agreed that Chloe would carry and Beca would be the nervous, doting, supportive partner. Chloe knows how much Beca wants kids, and it took a lot of reassurance that her not wanting to be pregnant didn't make her any less of a mother.

"The kankles, heartburn, and fatigue don't make it more appealing now that you've seen it firsthand?" Chloe asks, clearly more at ease now that she's cooled down.

"The only thing I find truly appealing is all the vomit." Beca shoots back sarcastically.

Chloe splashing water at her face. Beca laughs and it echoes through the empty room. They spend a few hours getting in and out of the pool and just spending what will probably be one of their last child free days together.

"Okay, my love, sit up." Chloe does so, reluctantly.

She just wants to sleep. Beca climbs in behind her and lifts up her shirt. She lathers her hands in lotion and rubs them across her belly. She kisses her shoulder and speaks softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"That's good. Hopefully you'll get some sleep tonight."

Chloe nods and lets her head drop forward when Beca's hands move to her back. She works out the sore muscles and rubs one particularly sore spot. Chloe winces but relaxes when the knot loosens. Beca massages her shoulders for a while, dropping kisses on her neck and the skin left bare by her tank top.

"Okay baby," Beca climbs back out from behind her, "try to get some sleep, alright?"

She leans down and kisses her lips.

"Where are you going?"

"Into the kitchen, I have some work to do. I have like a billion emails to answer and some tracks to look over."

"Can you do it in here?"

Chloe's eyes are pleading, even through her exhaustion. She hasn't had a good night's sleep in weeks, and as a result, neither has Beca.

"I don't want to keep you up."

"I won't sleep unless you're with me."

Beca gives her a dubious look but decides to placate her. She helps Chloe adjust against her body pillow, laying as comfortably as possible on her side. She sighs and it's clear that she's going to be asleep soon.

Beca grabs her laptop and headphones before she sits on her side of the bed. While she reads, she lets her fingers trail up and down Chloe's spine. Every once in a while she looks over at her wife. Chloe's eyes are open, staring at a spot on the wall and she knows her mind is working a million miles a minute; like it has been since they found out she was pregnant.

She continues her work, and in less than half an hour Chloe is asleep. Beca continues to let her fingertips trace over her arm and shoulder, afraid that if she stops Chloe will wake up and neither of them will sleep, again. Her eyes eventually start to slip closed and she finds she isn't retaining anything she's reading, so she closes her laptop and tries to find a comfortable position in the small portion of the bed that's left over with Chloe and her enormous body pillow taking up the rest.

Beca wakes up in the middle of the night, her heart beats a little faster when Chloe isn't in the bed. She's been more and more anxious about letting Chloe out of her sight as her due date gets closer. She pushes herself out of the bed, her body feels heavy but she knows that she won't be able to sleep until Chloe is back in bed.

She looks into the bathroom, she isn't in there. She isn't in the living room or the kitchen either. Beca pushes the door to the nursery open and leans against the doorframe. Chloe is in the rocking chair, both hands on her belly. Her eyes are barely open, her eyelashes bouncing while she fights sleep.

"Hey you, couldn't sleep?"

Chloe shakes her head, "I keep getting pains in my side. I decided to switch it up to see if moving helped."

"Pains?" Beca kneels down in front of her, "Like contractions?"

"Braxton Hicks probably. They aren't getting worse, just a little uncomfortable."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't want to wake you up."

"You can always wake me up if something's wrong. You know that."

Chloe smiles at her wife's determined expression, "But nothing is wrong."

Beca leans up and kisses her.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Mama bear. Calm down."

Beca sits with her legs criss-crossed on the floor in front of her.

"It's so close. She's almost here."

Chloe nods. She's a little nervous about giving birth but mostly she's excited. She's excited to hold her baby in her arms, to see what she looks like, to give her a name. But the thing she's the most excited about is to see Beca with their child. Beca Mitchell has softened, exponentially, since she started dating Chloe, and even further after Chloe got pregnant. She can only imagine her with their baby.

"You're going to be the best Mom." Beca says.

"I hope so."

"You already are. There's no doubt in my mind."

"And you're going to be the best Mama that this little girl could ask for."

"I never told you this before, I've never said it out loud, but I'm terrified; excited but terrified."

Chloe tilts her head to one side.

"You're not the one who has to push a human out of your body."

Beca scoffs, "True, but I'm not like you."

"What does that mean?"

"You're so loving. You care about everyone and every single person you meet loves you, like right away. Not to mention…" She trails off.

"What is it?"

Beca shrugs, "I didn't have anyone to teach me."

Even in the darkness, Chloe can see the tears glazing Beca's eyes.

"Your mom is freaking June Cleaver. She made your lunches and your Halloween costumes. She was at every school play and soccer game. My mom was, absent, at best."

It's quiet for a while. Chloe holds Beca's hand and rubs her thumb over her knuckles.

"Babe, I don't need to tell you that you are not your mom. You are one of the most dedicated and loyal people I've ever met. Just look at how well you've taken care of me, and how protective you are of your sister. Those are things that can't be taught, okay?"

Beca lets out a shuddery breath.

"I just want her to know how much I love her."

Chloe pulls Beca up into her arms.

"And she will. Because you'll show her every day, because that's who you are."

Beca lets out a sob and lets Chloe wrap her tightly in her arms, despite the burn in her thighs from the awkward angle.

"She already loves you so much. Every time you speak she kicks a little harder."

"Really?"

"Mhm, and it's like she knows when you're asleep because she calms down, and when you sing I can feel her moving around. She already loves you, Mama."

Beca's heart flips with the use of her new title. She kisses Chloe and rubs her hand over her stomach.

"Thank you." Her voice is a gentle whisper.

"For what?'

"For being you. For letting me love you, and for giving us this baby."

Chloe kisses her again.

"Thank you for loving us back."

"Always."

Beca leans back and wipes under her eyes.

"God, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Here you are, about to pop, and I'm the one that needs consoling. Do you need anything, you sure you're feeling okay?"

Chloe reaches her hand out and Beca helps her stand.

"I'm okay, just a little tired, but that's nothing new. We should go back to bed."

"Okay."

Beca helps her back into bed and they go through the same routine they've gone through for almost two months. Chloe trying to lay on one side, then the other, then back again, until she gives up and resigns to one. She wraps her arms around her pillow but even that doesn't seem to help.

"Babe?"

"Hm?" Beca groans, almost asleep on her side of the bed.

"Can you be my pillow, please?"

Beca doesn't open her eyes but she smiles. She slides over a little closer to Chloe and lets her lay her belly on top her her, one arm going under her head and the other over her chest.

"How's that, any better?"

"I guess." Chloe huffs and wiggles around a little more. "No."

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish you weren't so uncomfortable."

Beca hears her take in a sharp inhale and sees her facial features pull together.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I think it's the way I'm laying, not good for my back."

"Chlo, are you having contractions?"

"I don't know. I didn't think so."

Beca helps her roll back over and sit up against the headboard.

"But that one was definitely worse than the others."

"Let me call, Lena."

"No, not yet. If there's another one, then we can call, but not yet."

Beca's chest feels tight. She wants to get Chloe into the car and take her right to the hospital but she knows that's not the plan. She knows that Chloe is in charge. They sit for about twenty minutes in tense silence before another one comes. Chloe has the same reaction; a sharp inhale and closing her eyes tight. Beca gives her hand and watches until she opens them again.

"I think it's okay, Bec. Really. I think these are still Braxton Hicks."

"If you're scared, I get that, but I think we should call."

"Beca, please. I know my body, okay? It's fine."

Beca sits back and watches Chloe. She's doing something on her phone before another comes twenty five minutes later.

"They're getting further apart." Chloe says with a shrug.

Beca knows it's an excuse. She knows there's nervousness in her voice that wasn't there before they went to bed. It's nearing three in the morning and Beca feels like she could pass out, but her body is pulsing, she knows there's going to be no sleep tonight whether Chloe is in labor or not.

They carry on like this for another two hours; the sun is starting to come up. Beca is rubbing Chloe's lower back with tennis balls like their midwife had suggested while Chloe is taking calming breaths. They contractions are intermittent at best and they have both decided that Chloe was right and they are Braxton Hicks contractions.

"I still think we should call Lena."

"We will, at a normal hour. We're not waking the poor woman up at five in the morning if I'm not in labor."

Beca bites her tongue, like she knows she's going to be doing for the remainder of the pregnancy.

"I promise, I'm not going to do anything to endanger this baby. If I actually thought it was labor I would call her."

"I know that. I'm just, I mean, are you scared? You don't seem scared."

Chloe seems to think about it for a minute. She turns the best she can and takes Beca's hands in her own.

"I'm not really. I feel like we've prepared the best we can; done all the research, gone to the classes. Women much less prepared than me have done it, and besides they didn't have what I have."

"What's that?"

"You."

Beca looks down to hide her blush. Chloe uses her forefinger to lift her chin up to look at her.

"When this baby comes, I know you'll be right by my side and that's all I need. Got it?"

Beca nods, "Yes ma'am."


	15. Charlie's first days at home

_"Are you going to do one with newborn Charlie... first couple of days at home. Beca exhausted, baby fussy with feeding etc etc bt also the love for each other?!"_ **Well, I guess I am now... lol thank you for this prompt, Hetwaszoitsals!**

 **As a precursor I have never been pregnant, nor spent any time with a child fresh out of the womb like this so please bare with me on anything that's incorrect. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and, as always, let me know what you think!**

 **I have also been asked if I am going to be doing a Lennon birth chapter, I am absolutely am, I just am taking my time because I want it to be good. I will hopefully have it posted soon!**

"Oh my God, we've done it." Beca grumbles through the dark.

"What?" Chloe asks, sounding just as exhausted and aggravated.

"We've spawned the first human baby that doesn't need sleep."

Even though she can't see her, she can tell by the muffled sound of her voice that her face is still shoved into her pillow and she hasn't moved. Chloe would get up to do the feedings if she could, she can tell how brutally exhausted Beca is, even if she won't say it out loud. She flips on the light and lifts the baby from the bassinet; bouncing her slightly and making shushing sounds.

"I don't know what's wrong. She's not wet, she's not hungry."

"She's my child, that's what's wrong. She's genetically programmed to be in a bad mood until she's twenty."

"Until she finds a beautiful girl to melt her frozen heart, fall and love and make babies with?"

"Exactly. Hand her over."

Beca shifts herself on the bed, wincing in pain with every movement. She grits her teeth and shifts one more time before having Charlie placed in her arms with the same delicate touch that Chloe used with Lennon. Once she's in Beca's arms she settles almost immediately.

"That's my girl," Beca coos, "were you just lonely? Was that it?"

She kisses her hair and keeps her lips against her head breathing in the newborn scent that she didn't realize she missed so much. Chloe remembers how her love for Beca changed once Lennon was born. Watching her with their baby made her love her even more, which was something she never even knew was possible.

Chloe lays across the bed and watches Beca soothe Charlie in a way that only she seems to be able to. In the two days they've been home, it has been made very clear to everyone that the bond between them is already cemented. Charlie fusses when Beca sleeps or leaves the room and will only sleep if she's next to her or being held. It's taking it's toll, clearly, not only on Beca but on Chloe too. She's feeling inadequate. They didn't go through anything like this with Lennon.

"She's asleep." Beca says, pulling Chloe from her thoughts.

"That's unbelievable."

"I feel like a koala." Beca scrunches up her nose.

Chloe moves to give her a kiss and lay back on her pillow. She doesn't laugh or say anything. She blinks her eyes because suddenly she feels like crying.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that." Beca places a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

Chloe bites the inside of her cheek and wonders if she should say this, but she knows that Beca won't let it go.

"I just feel like, just a little, like she doesn't love me as much as she loves you."

"What?"

"And it's fine, I get it. She was inside of you for nine months."

"That sounds disgusting." Beca tries humor but Chloe doesn't budge. "Baby, she love you so much. She's just trying to get a feel for this whole Earth thing, right? Cause right now I'm her food and her bed, but pretty soon you'll be those things too. But you'll also be so much more."

"Like what?"

"You're her mom. That's like, the best title you can get. She's gonna love you more than anything in the world, the way Lennon does. The way I do."

"Thank you. I love you too." She leans over and kisses her one more time before leaning down and kissing the baby. "I think I'm just a little tired."

"It's okay to have feelings, Chlo." She sighs, "Speaking of, I need to pee."

Beca hands the baby back to Chloe and thankfully she doesn't wake up.

"Can I have some help, please?"

Chloe can tell it takes everything she has to even ask. Chloe walks over and pulls her to stand up. She lets out a little pained cry and Chloe remembers all too well the pain following Lennon's birth. Beca waddles over to the bathroom and Chloe hangs outside until she hears her name in a small, embarrassed voice.

"Chlo, can you please-"

"It's okay, I've got you." Chloe cuts her off before she dies of embarrassment.

She walks in and grabs the spray bottle to help Beca clean up. When she does it Beca grips her shirt and lets a couple tears drip down her cheeks. Beca tore, a lot, and has received quite a few stitches. Chloe helps her up.

"Jesus Christ, this hurts."

"I know honey, I'm sorry. I'm going to get you an ice pack."

The baby starts crying and Beca sighs.

"After. It's time for her to eat."

Beca settles on the bed and takes the baby from Chloe. When she latches Beca leans her head back against the headboard. It's quiet for a few minutes before she feels a sharp pain in her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Just another pain. It's already gone."

"They're not getting worse, are they?"

"No. Just more annoying."

Six o'clock comes way too early. Lennon comes bounding into the room and jumps on the bed.

"Mommy, it's morning."

Chloe groans and rolls over. Her eyes open and when they connect with Lennon's she smiles on instinct.

"Yes it is. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, is Charlotte awake?" Lennon asks, craning her neck to look over the side of the bassinet.

"Not yet," Chloe puts her finger over her lips, "we need to be quiet so Mama and Charlie can sleep."

"But it's morning."

"I know, but the baby doesn't know that yet so she's awake during the night time."

Lennon pouts her lips but nods in understanding. She cuddles into Chloe's side for a minute before getting bored and sitting back up.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She says, a little too loud and Beca stirs but thankfully doesn't wake fully.

The baby will be up any minute for her next feeding and Chloe wants Beca to get all the rest she can before the day starts.

Chloe carries Lennon down into the kitchen and sets her in one of the chairs at the island. She gathers stuff to make breakfast and puts on quiet music.

"Mommy?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Why did Charlie come from Mama's belly?" She asks with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in your belly." She says as if this were sufficient but when she still doesn't get the answer she's looking for she continues. "But Charlie was in Mama's belly. Why?"

"Well," Chloe starts with a breath, "because me and Mama both decided that we wanted to have babies in our bellies."

"But Camila's daddy didn't have a baby in his belly, just her mommy. I asked."

Chloe laughs, of course she asked.

"Mommies and Mamas can have babies but not daddies."

Lennon keeps her stare on Chloe.

"I know it's a little confusing, but we both wanted to have a turn, does that at least make sense?"

"I guess so."

Lennon shrugs her tiny shoulders and sits back against the chair. She watches Chloe cook and bounces back and forth when one of her favorite songs comes on. As soon as Chloe places a plate down in front of her she can hear Charlie crying upstairs.

Her cry is so different than Lennon's was. Lennon's was quiet for a newborn cry, when she cried at all. She was a very easygoing infant and they naively thought they would get that lucky again; boy were they wrong. Charlie's sounds frantic, like she's in pain. It stops a minute later, no doubt when she is in Beca's arms.

"Stay here and eat, Len. I'll be right back."

Chloe walks up the stairs and peeks into the bedroom. Charlie is still fussing and wiggling in Beca's arms.

"Baby, everything okay?"

Beca is sobbing over the baby.

"Can you take her, please?"

"Yeah, give her here."

Chloe takes her gently and she starts to cry harder. Chloe focuses on her wife though. She is shaking with her cries, hot tears dripping down her cheeks.

"What's going on? Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but that's not it. I just, I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Remember how much of a mess I was? It's okay to cry for no reason."

Chloe wipes the tears, the best she can with her left sleeve. She leans over and kisses Beca's cheeks; they feel hot even to the touch. The red skin looks a little raw like she had already been wiping them.

"I think she's hungry." Beca says, her voice sounding slightly more normal.

She sniffles a couple times while she unbuttons her shirt and shifts on the bed to the most comfortable position she can find. She takes the baby and starts to nurse.

"Don't lean over her, Bec. Bring her up to you. I'll get you another pillow."

"Right, I forgot. This is harder than it looks."

"I know, but you'll get there. You're doing great."

Chloe rests her hand on Beca's thigh and watches while their daughter nurses. Her deep grey eyes look up at Chloe's face. She can't wait until she starts smiling; the toothless grin gets her every time.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Lennon asks, standing in the bedroom door.

"Hi monster, I'm feeding the baby. She wakes up starving like you." Beca says, adding a little emphasis to try to make her laugh but Lennon looks a little scared.

"She's eating you?"

"What?"

Beca looks down at the baby and then back at Lennon. She supposes it could maybe look like that. She looks at Chloe for a little help. She's always better at explaining things to her. She's gotten better, but Beca still hasn't quite mastered the kid talk.

"Come here."

Chloe gestures for her to join them on the bed. Lennon climbs up on her other side and peeks around her to look at her little sister.

"Babies don't eat regular food like we do, because they don't have any teeth yet." Chloe starts. "So they drink milk."

"From Mama's boops?"

Chloe holds back a chuckle. One time during Chloe's period she was complaining about her boobs hurting. Lennon overheard and had called them 'boops' ever since. They'll correct it one day but for now it's too cute to stop.

"Mhm, that's right. She gets the milk from me now and when she gets bigger she'll get it from a bottle and a cup, like you."

"Did I drink from your boops?"

"Well, you came from mommy's belly so you got it from her."

Lennon looks like she's processing, always curious. They know one day it will get them into trouble.

"Can I watch tv?"

Chloe laughs at her daughter's short attention span.

"I'm gonna go turn it on for her. I'll be right back to help."

Beca nods, already looking back down at the baby. She runs her fingertips over her hair and she watches her eyes drift closed before she can even switch sides. Beca eases herself off of the bed to lay the baby back in the bassinet. She stands over her and watches her sleep. She can't seem to take her eyes off of the rise and fall of her little belly or the twitch of her tiny fist next to her face.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asks, walking back into the room.

"Mhm."

"Bec, you okay? You're sweating."

Chloe had read through every pregnancy book when she was pregnant with Lennon, then of course reread them when they found out they were going to have Charlie. When Beca gave her a hard time about it, she said it was because she was experiencing pregnancy from a different perspective. She knows every sign of a problem, every possible postpartum symptom that a woman could experience. So she knows sweating is not out of the ordinary but she still can't seem to quiet the nervousness coursing through her body.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think I might shower while she's sleeping."

"Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

"Hopefully I'll be able to do both."

Beca waddles off into the bathroom and Chloe waits until she hears the water running to bend down and run her fingertips over Charlie's hair. She speaks softly, not wanting to wake her.

"Charlotte take it easy on your Mama, you hear me?" She smiles, "You already gave her hell, I think it's time for a break, don't you?"

The baby lets out a hiccup in her sleep and Chloe gives a breathy laugh.

When Beca gets out of the shower, which takes her easily twice as long as it normally does, Lennon is laying in their bed. It always makes her laugh how tiny she looks in it. Beca is changed into a different set of pajamas with her wet hair piled on top of her head in some semblance of a bun. She climbs into the bed next to Lennon and cuddles her to her side.

"Mommy said I had to come in here."

"What? Like it's a punishment to have to come spend time with me, huh?" Beca says, tickling Lennon's side.

Lennon laughs and Beca stops, hoping they didn't wake the baby. When there isn't an immediate scream she knows they're alright.

"Well, young one, it is nap time."

"I'm not tired."

"Well that makes one of us."

Beca settles on her pillow and closes her eyes. She can feel Lennon's body get heavier next to her and she knows she'll be asleep in no time.

Chloe walks up into the bedroom after doing a few things in the kitchen. She pushes the door open fully, making sure to stop it before the point where it starts to creak. She leans against the doorframe and watches Beca and Lennon sleep. Lennon has her legs sprawled toward Chloe's side of the bed, one hand over her eyes and the other reaching up toward the pillow. Beca is holding her to her side, one hand on Lennon's stomach and the other over her own eyes. It's perfectly quiet for the first time in two days in their house.

Chloe takes a picture and sneaks a look over the bassinet. To her surprise, Charlie is awake but not crying. Her grey eyes, the ones that she's starting to realize have a wisdom to them, are looking back up at her. She doesn't squirm or whine or even move much; except for one tiny hand reaching up toward her. Maybe Charlie understood what she said, maybe she'll give them a break. Probably not, but a girl can hope.


	16. What's the matter with Aunty B?

**Hey everyone, I have NO idea what this is. It was only supposed to be a couple hundred words and then it sprouted into the 6000 words monstrosity. It has a lot to do with Hanna, I wasn't originally going to post it in this story but I don't have another home for it.**

 **This story contains some heavy themes and talks about depression so if that is triggering for you, please use discretion and, as always, read with care.**

Lennon walks up to her aunt's apartment and knocks on the door. She doesn't get an answer so she uses the key that Hanna gave her in case of emergencies. She's surprised, to say the least, at what she sees when she opens the door. The apartment is a mess. There are books and clothes and other things strewn about, including on the floor.

"Aunty B, you here?"

She walks further into the apartment to find it in complete darkness, with the curtains drawn and all of the lights turned off. It's the middle of the day but you would never know it from the look of the place. She walks into the bedroom and flips on the light.

"What?" Hanna's voice grumbles from under the blankets.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?"

Hanna sits up straight and clears her throat when it's Lennon's voice she hears and not Beca or Chloe. She rubs one eye and reaches for her glasses.

"Len, what are you doing here?"

"I have to interview you for my school project, remember?"

She didn't remember. Lately she hasn't been able to keep track of what day it is, let alone all of the other stuff she is supposed to be doing.

"Oh yeah, of course. I was working all night so I decided to take a little nap. Why don't you wait for me at the table?"

Lennon nods, letting her stare linger on her aunt for just a few more seconds before doing what she's told.

Hanna comes out a few minutes later, dressed in sweatpants and an old Bella's t-shirt. It's a pretty uncommon sight. She's usually clean pressed in work attire or at least in jeans when Lennon sees her. Her hair is pulled up into a tight ponytail, and she's wearing her glasses. She looks much older than she usually does.

"Are you thirsty, do you want water or I can make you some tea?"

"No, I'm okay."

Lennon has her notebook out in front of her, but she doesn't feel like doing this anymore. She has a fluttery feeling in her stomach and it makes her eyes feel funny. Hanna takes a seat next to her and the magnification of the lenses make the purple bags under her eyes much more prominent. It's no secret that Hanna is often sleep deprived but this seems different.

"So, what are we talking about today?"

"Your job."

Hanna nods. She seems to be normal. At least her voice is normal, but her expression, where she's normally full of humor, barely moves. Her eyes spend more time staring at Lennon's hands than her face, and she doesn't crack even one joke.

When she's asked all of the questions she needed to, Lennon packs up her stuff and slings her backpack over her shoulder. There's still one more question she wants to ask but she doesn't dare. She hugs Hanna and leaves, taking the long way home to try and clear her head.

She gets home and pushes the front door open. She can hear music coming from upstairs and her sister's laughing loudly. At least they're not fighting for the moment. She walks into the kitchen and drops her bag near the stairs. Chloe and Beca are working on dinner, moving wordlessly around each other in their normal practiced way. Chloe notices her first when she sits in one of the stools at the island.

"Hey Len, how was school?"

"It was fine."

Chloe turns all the way around when she notices the look on her face. She leans against the island and taps Lennon's hand to make her look at her.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That's two fines in thirty seconds. That usually means you're not fine." Beca points out, also turning to look at her.

She leans against the far counter to give her some space. She has her arms crossed over her chest but her eyes peer directly into Lennon's.

"I went to Aunty B's house to do my project today."

"Okay." Chloe says, with a question in her voice.

"Is she okay?"

When she asks this, she looks right at Beca.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks. She knows exactly what she means.

"She seemed, I don't know, sad or like something happened. Is she okay?"

There's a long moment. Chloe wants to let Beca handle this one. She is, after all, her sister but she also knows these conversations are not always the easiest for her. But Beca eventually starts talking. She keeps her voice quiet and slow.

"Len, you're Aunty B has what's called clinical depression."

"So she's sad all the time?"

"No baby, it's much more complicated than that." Chloe says.

She moves to sit next to Lennon and takes one of her hands in her own. Beca leans forward on the island to be closer to the both of them.

"She's had depression for most of her life but it doesn't just mean she's sad all the time. Sometimes she's not sad at all, she's actually gotten much better and it doesn't happen nearly as much as it used to. But when she does get sad, she can get very, very sad."

"I think that's how she was today."

"What makes you think that?" Chloe asks.

"Her apartment was super messy and when I got there she was sleeping, in the middle of the day. She just didn't seem like herself."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Beca says, "But she didn't want you guys to know until you were old enough to understand it. Maybe one day you can talk to her about it."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yes honey, she's going to be fine." Chloe says, rubbing her arm. "She's been dealing with this for a long time and she's gotten really good at recognizing the symptoms and working through them."

Lennon nods and stands up.

"I have a lot of homework to do. I'm gonna go to my room."

She grabs her bag and walks up the stairs, right past Maggie's room where her sisters are still laughing and making noise.

"So this sucks." Beca says, turning back to finish dinner.

"You should call Hanna to check in."

"I will. I don't want Len alone too much tonight either. You know how her brain goes in circles with stuff like this."

"I know."

Beca leans on the counter again and taps it with her knuckle a couple times.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks.

Beca doesn't turn back to her, she just nods.

"It's okay not to be."

"It's not about me, it's about Hanna."

"I know it's hard on you too; to see her hurting and not being able to do anything about it. I know it hurts you."

"It pisses me off." She finally turns to look at Chloe. "I hate that this has been her life and I hate that we have to explain to our kids that someone they love is in so much pain."

"I know, honey."

Beca bites her bottom lip and takes a deep breath through her nose.

"I'm gonna call Han. Start dinner without me."

Beca is gone for the better part of an hour on the phone with Hanna. She misses dinner completely. Lennon sits in her chair, pushing the food around. Chloe isn't sure how much actually makes it into her mouth and she isn't going to force her. Charlie and Maggie commandeer most of the conversation and keeps a light tone overall.

They put their dishes in the sink and go upstairs to read in their rooms before bed. Lennon goes to take a shower and doesn't say anything to anyone before climbing into her own bed with her laptop.

Beca walks into the ensuite bathroom where Chloe is taking off her makeup. She walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist.

"How is she?" Chloe asks.

"Not the worst it's been. But she said she hasn't been to work in a couple days. She has therapy tomorrow morning and then she's maybe going to try to get back to the lab. She's trying."

"She talked for a while. That's good."

"Mhm. And Len?"

"Not a word. I was about to go check on her."

"I'll make the rounds." Beca says.

She needs to see her kids right now. She walks to the furthest room, at the end of the hall, Charlie's room. She pushes the door open and the small lamp on the bedside table is still on; illuminating Charlie's face. She's fighting sleep, no doubt trying to finish her chapter. Beca climbs into the bed and kisses her head. She takes the book gently and knows she's almost asleep when there's no argument. She runs her fingertips gently over her arm for a couple minutes before her breathing evens out completely and she knows she's fully asleep. She gives her one more kiss before turning the light off and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Next up is Maggie's room. Beca opens her door and finds her sound asleep, sideways across her mattress, using her stuffed giraffe as a pillow. She scoffs and grabs the blanket from the end of the bed to drape over her.

"Sleep tight, my little weirdo."

She closes the door behind her and stands in front of Lennon's. She is half hoping that she's already asleep, half hoping she will be able to talk to her more. One of her wishes comes true when she opens the door and Lennon is asleep. Her laptop is on the floor next to the bed and her reading glasses are askew on her face. Beca gently takes them off and turns off the lamp before leaving the room.

"Is she okay?"

"She's asleep. They all are."

Chloe looks surprised, "Even Charlie?"

"Mhm."

Beca climbs into the bed and curls up into Chloe's side. Her head rests on her chest and she takes a full deep breath.

"You look tired, too." Chloe says, her voice is almost enough to put Beca to sleep.

"Long day."

"Close your eyes. I'm right here."

Beca does close her eyes but she can't stop the smile on her lips. Chloe doesn't have to say it, but she always does. She's always been right there and Beca could never repay it. Chloe is her rock, her constant. She wraps her arms around her waist and settles deeper into her.

Beca is asleep within minutes. Chloe stays up for a while, reading. Every few minutes she glances down at her wife. She's always loved the look on Beca's face while she's sleeping. She looks unguarded and peaceful. Beca rolls onto her side, away from Chloe. She takes the opportunity to shift down and turn the light off. She settles into her pillows and closes her eyes.

They aren't closed thirty seconds before she hears the door creak open. She opens one eye, expecting Lennon after the night she had, or Charlie because she doesn't sleep most nights anyway. Instead she's met with Maggie. Even at eleven she is incredibly small, but she always looks younger in times like this. She stands by the doorway, her head hanging down, one foot drawing designs in the carpet.

"Come here, angel."

She doesn't need to be told twice. She rushes over to the bed and climbs between her mothers.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"You can always come to me. Whether I'm sleeping or not. But don't worry, I wasn't sleeping."

"Why not?"

"Just a lot on my mind. Why aren't you sleeping? Mama said you were."

"I was, for a little, but then I woke up."

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Not really."

She rests her cheek against Chloe's chest and one of her hands finds the hem of her is taken back to when she was an infant. Maggie had the tightest grasp of any baby she'd ever seen. She would hold onto her shirt and refuse to let go. She's kept that strength, but she has become much more independent. Every once in a while though, she still has bouts of clinginess; which Chloe selfishly takes advantage of when she can.

"Well you can, if you want to."

"I know, but I don't want to right now."

Beca rolls over and her eyes open. She blinks a few times, looking up at Chloe.

"Everything's fine. Go back to sleep."

She tries, for a few minutes, before she decides she needs to get a glass of water.

"Sorry Mama." Maggie says, feeling guilty about waking her up.

"No sorries, Mags. I'll be right back."

She walks downstairs into the kitchen and her stomach jumps up into her chest when she catches the shadow of someone out of the corner of her eye. She turns quickly and her whole body relaxes when she realizes who it is. Lennon is sitting at the table with her own cup of water in front of her. She's staring straight ahead and doesn't seem to even notice Beca.

"Hey monster, couldn't sleep?"

"Not really."

"That seems to be going around tonight."

The irony that Charlie is the only one sleeping soundly in her bed right now is not lost on her. She takes a seat at the table and waits for Lennon to talk more.

"I googled clinical depression."

"Dude, I told you to stop with the googling."

Beca nearly blocked google from Lennon's computer when WebMD had her convinced that she had cancer during her last cold.

"It says that depressed people can sometimes want to kill themselves. Is that gonna happen to Aunty B?"

Beca has always wanted to protect her kids from all of the harm of the world. She's wanted to keep them shielded from all of the things that could hurt them or make them sad but the older they get, she's beginning to realize it's an impossible task.

"I really hope not, Len. The thing with this disease is that it affects everyone differently. There's no one-size-fits-all treatment. And once you find a treatment that works sometimes it only works for a little while and then it stops and you have to find something new."

"Did that happen to Hanna?"

Her sister's name coming out of her daughter's mouth sounds foreign. She's not sure she's ever heard Lennon call her that before. She wants to correct it or comment on it, but Lennon is right. This conversation warrants the use of her real name. Silly nicknames don't fit when you're talking about something like this.

"It has, yes. And I won't lie to you, there have been times where things have been pretty scary. You were too little to remember but when I was pregnant with Charlie there was a time where we thought we might lose her."

Even in the dark Beca can see the glassy tears in Lennon's eyes. She can hear the sharp intake of air and see her shoulders rising and falling with every breath.

"But here's the thing about Hanna. She is the strongest person I know. And I don't say that lightly. I've seen her go through some of the toughest stuff a person can go through and come out the other side. And somehow, through all of it, she's kept her crazy sense of humor. She's stayed kind and honest. But most importantly, she's stayed here. For us."

Lennon finally lets out a sob. The one she's been holding deep in her chest, for hours. It's made her throat hurt and her head throb and finally she feels like she can release it into the darkness of this moment. Beca moves over and pulls Lennon into her arms. She kisses her temple and rubs her back.

"I'm sorry that some things in life have to be so scary. But you know that I am always right here to help you through it, me and mom, right?"

"Mhm."

"Good."

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Lennon asks, through a sniffle.

"Of course you can."

"Were the times where she's really, really sad always as bad as they are now or did they get worse over time?"

"I think it varies. Even now."

Lennon nods and it's like she's doing one of her interviews for the school paper. She's seemed to calm down and her logical mind is beginning to kick in again.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering I guess. If I asked her about it do you think that would make her sad?"

"I don't think so. You just need to be delicate, it's not an easy thing for her to talk about, even now."

"Okay."

Beca stands and reaches her hand out. Lennon takes it and follows her upstairs. Beca leads them back to Lennon's room. Lennon lays down on her stomach and wraps her arms around her pillow. Beca climbs into the bed and rubs her back. She can feel how tight her muscles are. Lennon has always been extremely empathetic; sometimes to a fault. She cares deeply for everyone but when it comes to her family, seeing them hurt or in pain is enough to make her sick. Beca continues until she's sure Lennon is asleep.

She climbs out of the bed and walks quietly back into her bedroom. She gets into bed and isn't all that surprised when Chloe opens her eyes, clearly still wide awake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, ran into Len in the kitchen. She just had a couple questions. She's taking it even harder than I thought she would."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. She's asleep."

Beca lets her eyes finally close again. Only to open them a second later when they hear a door slam open down the hall. Chloe is out of bed in a second. Maggie stirs but doesn't fully wake up so Beca follows her out into the hallway.

Charlie is in the bathroom, retching into the toilet bowl. She has one arm resting on the toilet seat the other is wrapped tightly around her torso. She has tears streaming down her cheeks from the force of the gagging. Chloe is bent down behind her, holding her hair back.

"I'm sorry." Charlie mumbles, her voice is barely above a whisper.

"It's okay. You're okay." Chloe says.

Charlie lets out a sob, nearly identical to the one Lennon just gave. Beca fills a cup of water and hands it to Charlie. She takes it in her shaky hand and drinks almost half of it in one sip.

"Woah, little sips. Try to keep it down."

Charlie slumps back against Chloe and lets her head rest back on her shoulder. Chloe puts her hand on her forehead and unsurprisingly it's very hot.

"She has a fever."

"That explains the sleeping." Beca says.

"What doesn't feel good, sweetness?"

"My stomach and my head. And my back hurts."

"Okay." Chloe says, she has one hand moving in gentle circles on her stomach. "Do you think you can make it back to bed?"

"Yeah."

Beca helps them both up and leads Charlie back to bed while Chloe goes to find the thermometer, medicine, and throw up bucket. Charlie lays with her forehead in the crook of Beca's neck. The realization that she's not going to get any sleep tonight is starting to sink in as Charlie falls asleep again, before Chloe can even make it back upstairs.

Beca keeps one hand on her stomach and another is tangled in her hair. Charlie's face is pale, well paler than normal, contrasted by her bright red cheeks. her breathing is shallow, but even, and her foot hangs out from under the blanket and twitches every couple minutes.

"Do we have to wake her up?" Beca asks when Chloe walks back into the room.

"If we don't do it now she'll wake up in an hour even worse."

She knows Chloe's right. She gently shakes Charlie and is met with a very angry sounding groan.

"Come on, bug. Real quick and then you can go back to sleep."

Charlie's eyes open, just barely, and look up at Beca.

"Come on."

"Sit up, baby, time for medicine."

Charlie shifts to sit up. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Chloe asks, knowing the look well.

"No, I think I'm okay." She takes the medicine as quickly as possible before taking a sip of the water that Chloe brought her.

"Okay, all done. You can go to sleep now."

Charlie lays back down again. Her whole body feels like it's on fire when she moves so she tries to lay as still as possible. She lets out another pathetic whine.

"Sh, okay." Beca says, pulling her to her side. "I've got her. You should go try to get some rest."

"No, mommy stay."

Charlie is already almost completely asleep. They can both tell by the sound of her voice that she's really hurting. Chloe sits on the floor next to the bed and makes quiet shushing sounds. Charlie reaches out and grabs her hand.

"I'm right here, honey. Go to sleep."

It takes another couple minutes before her eyes close and she is fully asleep. Chloe looks over and notices that Beca is also sound asleep.

She trudges down the hallway back into her bedroom. Lennon must have woken up again because she's now in Beca's spot next to Maggie. Chloe climbs in and quickly falls asleep.

The next morning, all of the girls sleep late. Chloe is surprised when Beca is already in the kitchen when she walks downstairs.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Beca brings her mug up to her lips, "Len spent the rest of the night with you?"

"Mhm, how's Charlie?" Chloe pours herself a cup of coffee and joins Beca at the island.

"She woke up about an hour ago so I gave her another dose of medicine. She was feeling really rough."

"Poor baby. I hate when they're sick."

"Me too. We'll have to keep the other two away from her."

Maggie appears in the doorway, looking worse for the wear.

"Might be too late for that." Chloe says, opening her arms for Maggie to walk into them.

"Mommy, I don't feel good."

Beca hangs her head. "When it rains it really pours, huh?"

Chloe hugs Maggie and rests her cheek on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Angel. You're definitely warm. What doesn't feel good?"

"My stomach and my head."

"Must be the flu. Let's go lay on the couch and we'll get you some medicine."

Maggie does as she's told and lays on the couch with a blanket. Beca brings in juice, medicine, and another blanket. Maggie is always cold but when she's sick it's nearly impossible to keep her warm enough.

"Thanks Mama."

"You're welcome."

Beca sits on the edge of the couch and waits for Maggie to take the medicine.

"Are you tired?"

She looks exhausted but she shakes her head no. Beca knows she'll be asleep very soon. The house, once again, falls into near silence. Beca does some work on her laptop on the other end of the couch. Maggie's cold toes are tucked under her thigh and every once in a while she lets out a groan in her sleep. Chloe works on laundry and some light cleaning.

It's another hour and a half before Lennon walks downstairs, fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Beca asks.

She leans against the doorframe to the living room. She pulls her sleeves over her hands.

"I was gonna stop at Aunty B's if that's okay."

"Sure, why don't you text her first though. Just in case she isn't home."

Lennon takes out her phone and receives a response within a couple minutes; a good sign they both take it.

"She said it's okay."

Beca nods, "Just take it easy on her, with the questions I mean. I know you have a million of them but-"

"I get it. I just wanna make sure she's okay."

This makes Beca's heart ache. Lennon's compassion has always exuded from her body. She isn't sure that Lennon even realizes it but it's always been such a big part of her.

"Let me know when you get there, please."

"I will. I love you Mama."

"Love you too."

She watches her leave and for the first time, it hits her just how old she is. She's sixteen now, halfway done with high school. She's grown into such a dedicated and loyal young woman and Beca feels so much pride for being a part of that. She feels lucky that she gets to know her. She wasn't sure that she wanted her kids to know about this part of her sister, of the aunt that they love so much. But she knows now that Lennon is aware, she won't ever stop making sure that Hanna is okay.

"Hey Chlo," Beca calls out, "have you checked on Charlie?"

It's been nearly three hours since she woke up for her medicine. Even when she's sick, Charlie doesn't usually sleep this much.

"No, but I can. I'm going upstairs anyway."

"Okay. Just yell if she needs anything."

Chloe walks upstairs and peeks her head into Charlie's room. She is buried under her blankets, just a big lump in the middle of the bed. Chloe can't tell which end is her feet and which is her head.. She walks over and pulls the blanket back just enough to see her face. She's even paler than the night before but she is sound asleep. Chloe knows whatever this is, it's really kicking her butt. The cool air on her face makes Charlie's nose scrunch up and her eyes blink open. Chloe silently curses herself. She should have known better.

"Hi baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11:30."

"Oh, where's Mama?"

"She's downstairs with Maggie. She got whatever this is too."

Chloe isn't sure but she thinks Charlie looks a little guilty. She leans over and kisses her forehead to gauge her temperature. This was a practice she never quite understood, not until she had kids.

"Do you want me to go get her for you?"

"No, can you stay with me?"

Chloe doesn't need to be asked twice. Usually when she's sick, Charlie wants Beca. But when she does ask for Chloe she's always right there. She climbs into bed and cuddles Charlie to her side.

"Do you need anything else?"

"No."

Chloe can tell, by the lilt in her voice that she won't be awake for long. It worries her a little, just how much they're both sleeping, but she knows they just need rest.

Lennon knocks on Hanna's door. She's a little worried about what she's going to find. After all of the stuff she read online last night, she feels more confused than she did before. Hanna pulls the door open and Lennon nearly takes a step back.

"Hey Len, come on in."

Hanna is dressed in what looks like work clothes. The apartment is cleaned and there's gentle music playing from somewhere. Lennon steps inside and stands near the doorway to the kitchen. She shifts, moving her hands from in her pockets and out.

"What's up, kid? Did you forget something for your project?"

Lennon follows her into the kitchen and sits at the table across from her.

"Um, no, I just, uh."

"You have another kind of question." Hanna says, with a knowing solemnity to her voice.

Looking more closely at her face, it's still clear that she hasn't slept in days and that she isn't feeling her best. Lennon looks down at her own hands, wringing in her lap.

"It's okay, Len. You can ask."

She doesn't even know what it is that she wants to ask. She thinks over several options in her head before simply settling on,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Hanna's voice is calmer than Lennon has ever heard it and it makes her feel unsteady. She's always known her aunt to be loud and chaotic and fun. She can't understand how Beca, Chloe and Hanna have been able to keep it hidden from her for this long.

"How didn't I know?"

"Because I didn't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Can you look at me, please?"

Lennon looks up and Hanna has her hands clasped in front of her on the table. She's leaning slightly forward and has a look on her face that Lennon's never seen; it's almost unsettlingly serene.

"I wasn't trying to keep secrets from you, okay? You're one of my favorite people on the planet; you and your sisters. I just didn't want you to hear about this until you were old enough to fully understand what it means."

"That's what Mama said."

"Trust me, we've talked about this, a lot. We wanted to do it right. You're smart, I know you can understand it."

"Then explain it to me." Lennon says, desperate to understand.

"What is it you want to know?"

Lennon pulls out a small notebook and Hanna can't help but let out a breathy laugh. Of course she's come with her own set of questions. She flips it to the third or fourth page and asks,

"How old were you when it first started?"

"I was diagnosed when I was fifteen, but the episodes started around the time Grandma and Grandpa got divorced."

"And you left Seattle?"

"Mhm.

"How long does it last?"

"Depends. Sometimes its a few hours, other times it days or weeks. I don't know when it's going to happen or just how bad it's going to be."

"Mama said sometimes treatments stop working and you have to do something new."

Hanna isn't quite sure there's a question in there, or what it is, but she starts talking again anyway.

"That's happened. But my doctors are very good at making sure that my medication is right and we're very careful when we try something new. Can I ask you a question now?"

Lennon puts her notepad down and looks at Hanna, her eyes are wide, wider than usual, and her fingers are fiddling with the metal spirals on the notebook.

"What makes you so scared about this? It must be really bugging you if you came all the way over here on a Saturday morning."

"I'm not sure I should say."

Hanna knows exactly what it is. It's the same thing everyone is afraid of when she says she's depressed. It's the same thing she's scared of.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt myself?"

Lennon nods her head and looks away from her as quickly as she can.

"I understand that, but I'll make a promise to you."

Lennon's eyes slowly drag back over to meet Hanna's gray ones. Lennon has noticed, many times, how Hanna's and Charlie's eyes match almost perfectly but in this moment it makes her stomach hurt. She waits for Hanna to speak.

"I promise you that I will do everything I can, fight with everything I have, to make sure that doesn't happen. But there's a catch."

"What is it?"

"You can't let knowing this about me change the way you treat me. I want you to come and talk to me, about whatever you need to talk to me about. I want you to understand that now that you know about this, it doesn't change who I am. I've had this longer than you've been alive. So the way you know me is the way I am."

Lennon stands and gives her a hug; tighter than she ever has before.

"I love you, Lenny."

"I love you, too."

Lennon moves back to her chair. Hanna looks at her, dubiously.

"Do your moms know that you're here?"

"Yeah." Lennon scoffs, "Well, Mama does. They're a little preoccupied right now anyway. Charlie and Maggie are both sick or something."

"Oh really? Are they alright?"

Lennon shrugs.

"What good are you? Let me bring you home. I want to talk to your Mama and I can check on those other monkeys."

Lennon's quiet the whole car ride to their house. When they pull up in front of the brownstone she jumps out of the car and rushes up to the front door. She unlocks it and pushes it open before calling through the front hall.

"Mama, Aunty B is here."

Beca appears a second later with her index finger over her lips.

"Len, please, Maggie's asleep on the couch."

Lennon puts her hands up in surrender, "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

Lennon walks upstairs.

"Hey Han."

"Hey, heard you're running an infirmary."

Beca scoffs and starts toward the kitchen. Hanna follows her and takes the water that's put in front of her.

"Yeah, I think it's the flu or something. They've both been sleeping all day."

"You want me to check on them?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Hanna has brought her doctor's bag. Not that it gets much use these days, but she's always kept it on hand in case the kids got sick. Beca catches her arm before she leaves the room.

"How'd it go with Len?"

"Nothing I wasn't expecting. She's just scared. I get it."

"Yeah."

"It's just new. She'll adjust and she'll learn that it's not an immediate threat."

"It's not, right?" Beca asks, needing some reassurance.

"Bec, I'm okay. I promise."

Beca nods and lets her go to Maggie. She gives her and Charlie both full check-ups and decides that it is indeed a bad bout of the flu. She stays for the day, she stays for dinner and seems to be slowly returning to her normal self; the self that Lennon knows.

"Len, can you help Mom with the dishes, please?" Beca asks.

"Sure, bye Aunty B." She gives her another hard squeeze.

"Bye baby, I'll see you later."

Lennon grabs the plates off the table and brings them over to Chloe at the sink. She watches Beca lead Hanna toward the front door. She must have seen them hug a million times before. But she's never noticed how Beca puts her hand on Hanna's lower back, to steady her, or how Hanna grips the fabric of Beca's shirt. She's never noticed the nearly silent words whispered in each other's ear before they pull away.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow." Hanna says before she leaves.

Beca closes the door and goes directly upstairs. Lennon noticed a change in Beca during dinner.

"Is Mama okay?" Lennon asks, taking one of the plates from Chloe to dry.

"Yeah, she will be. It's just, seeing Aunty B sad sometimes makes her pretty sad too."

"Yeah, I get that."

Chloe leans over and kisses her head.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get comfy and we'll watch a movie, just us."

Lennon smiles and nods. She walks upstairs as quietly as possible, knowing both of her sisters are asleep in their rooms. She walks by her parents' room. The door is open just a crack and she can hear sniffling. She peeks inside and Beca is sitting on the bed wiping her face. She doesn't mean to, but she accidentally pushes the door and it lets out a little squeak.

"It's okay, Len. You can come in."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Come here." She pats the spot next to her. "I guess there's no sense in hiding this part of it from you either, huh?"

"It's okay that it makes you sad," Lennon starts, "it makes me sad too."

"These aren't sad tears. These are relieved tears."

Lennon pulls her brows together and looks up at Beca.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a secret we've kept for a long time. And you finally know. We can't tell your sisters yet, I don't think they would really get it. But now that you know, you're one more person on her side, Len. And if you ask me, you're one of the best there is. It'll never go away, I know that, but as long as she knows we're all here for her, maybe it will hurt her a little less."

"I hope so."


	17. What is this Feeling?

**This was a prompt from user, Danverskendrick on Ao3. Hope you all enjoy!**

Beca wakes up and can barely breathe. She's rolled onto her back at some point during the night and the baby is pressing on all of her organs. It takes a couple tries before she's able to roll onto her side where she's met with the bright, wide eyes of her three year old.

"Mama, guess what." Lennon whispers, conspiratorially.

"What?" Beca asks, still pulling herself from her sleep that seemed much too short.

"Mommy is making pancakes."

Beca smiles at her daughter's excitement. She hopes it will always be this easy to make her happy.

"Yum, are you gonna eat all of them or can I have one?"

Lennon taps her chin with her index finger like she's thinking very hard about this.

"You can have half."

"Half? Half?" Beca feigns offense and reaches a hand out to tickle her. "That's it, I'm taking all of them. The baby is hungry this morning."

Lennon's high pitched giggles echo through the hall and out into the stairway where Chloe is walking up to come get her.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Beca greets her when she gets to the doorway.

Chloe will never get sick of the way Beca looks at her. Even through her exhaustion and her worst days, Beca always looks at her like the most important person in the world and it makes her stomach clench and her heart swell.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?"

Beca shrugs, "Kind of weird."

"What do you mean?"

Chloe walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Bloated," Beca scoffs, "I mean obviously. I'm a whale."

"Stop."

"But like second day of my period boated, except its everywhere, even my fingers. And just like, weirdly full, I don't know."

Chloe runs her hand up and down Beca's thigh.

"Do you wanna get up?"

"Yeah, maybe moving around will help. Besides I have a lot of pancakes to eat."

She looks at Lennon with raised eyebrows.

"Mama, no!" Lennon's smile returns and she races out of the room.

"Why do you live to torment her?"

"Because it's so easy."

Chloe helps Beca up and helps her down the stairs.

"Lemon, how do you feel about spending the day with Aunty B and Stacie? I think they said something about the trampoline park." Chloe says, knowing this will elicit another squeal.

"Yes please." She says, shoving a big piece of pancake into her mouth.

"I thought so."

"Trampoline park? That was one thousand percent Hanna's idea."

"Absolutely." Chloe agrees.

"She's more of a child than Lennon ever was."

Chloe laughs. It's true. Hanna is the go to chaperone when Lennon wants to do anything wild or messy.

Beca pours herself a glass of water and sits on the stool next to Lennon. She rubs her stomach and holds her breath for a second. With each movement her body is starting to feel stranger. She grips the edge of the countertop until her knuckles turn white. This doesn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Bec?"

"I'm okay." She says, waving her off.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No." Beca says, scrunching up her face. She suddenly feels nauseous.

Chloe watches her closely while they wait for Lennon to finish her breakfast.

"Okay monster, let's get you dressed."

"I can do that. Maybe you should go sit on the couch or something." Chloe suggests but Beca shakes her head.

"I'm really okay. I'm going to get her dressed and then I'll take it easy. I promise."

Chloe doesn't believe her for a second but she relents. She watches them walk up the stairs and wants to follow them. But the last time she hovered like that, Beca started crying and told her she felt like another one of her children. So she decides to clean the kitchen and listen to the monitor that sits in Lennon's bedroom instead.

"Mama?"

Lennon is sitting on her bed, lets swinging back and forth, while she fiddles with the fur on her stuffed animal, Walter.

"Yeah?"

"When the baby comes out of your belly where will she go?'

Beca is looking through the sweaters in Lennon's closet. It's the middle of March and the air is still chilly. She doesn't turn around but she can picture Lennon's face perfectly; it's the same confused expression Chloe used to make when Beca would try to help her with her homework.

"What do you mean?"

"Where will she go?"

"She'll come here with us."

"Like all the time?"

"Mhm, I think we're gonna keep her."

"Is she gonna play with my toys?"

Beca laughs, as quietly as possible, and moves to sit on the bed.

"When she comes out of my belly she's going to be really tiny. She won't be able to do much of anything for a while. But eventually, she'll get as big as you and then, yes you will have to share your toys with her."

Lennon groans.

"But I just know that you are going to be the best big sister."

Lennon beams and nods her head. They've been talking to Lennon about the baby for months now but it's still a tough thing for the little girl to conceptualize.

"Because you're the nicest kid I know. Being a big sister is a very important job are you up for it?"

Lennon nods, "I'll be like you."

"Mhm, just like me. I look after Aunty B, just like you're going to look after this little nugget." Lennon giggles at the nickname. "You're going to protect her and teach her lots of stuff."

"Like how to run really fast."

Beca chuckles, "Amongst other things, yeah. Having a little sister is the best; it's a built-in best friend."

Lennon sits up on her knees and puts her hands on top of Beca's belly. The baby isn't moving very much today but Beca can tell the baby feels her hand because it's met with a little kick. Lennon lets out a little yelp and pulls her hand away.

"She kicked me."

"Get used to it, that's another part of being a big sister."

"Did Aunty B used to kick you?"

"Used to? She still does." Beca shoots back, really just trying to avoid the actual answer.

She knows when the girls get older they'll explain the complicated relationship between them but for now all they need to know is that they're sisters and they love each other.

Beca tries to stand up but when she does she feels a pain in her stomach and her back. She takes a deep inhale and lets it out in a shuddery breath.

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing, baby." She tries again and it happens, much stronger in her back this time. "Can you go get mommy for me?" Beca asks, trying not to sound scared.

Lennon runs out of the room without a single question which proves even she knows something isn't right. Beca keeps focused on her breathing. She's trying not to panic herself before she knows what's happening. Lennon comes back up the stairs a minute later, Chloe right on her heels.

"Bec?"

She drops to her knees and rests her hands on Beca's thighs, looking into her eyes with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, just a weird pain or pressure or something."

"Where is it?"

Chloe can tell Beca is doing her best to keep calm so she matches her tone. Her eyes flicking over to Lennon's little face that looks scared, staring up at Beca.

"In my back mostly."

She doesn't mean for it to happen but a couple tears drip down Beca's cheeks.

"Okay honey, let's get you to our bed and I'll call Lena."

"I can't stand up. I tried."

"I'm going to help you. It's okay."

Chloe stands and braces herself to bare most of the weight. She helps Beca up and leads her to the bedroom. She helps Beca find the most comfortable position before going to find her phone.

Beca notices Lennon standing in the hallway. Half of her face is blocked by the door. Beca keeps one hand rubbing circles on her stomach and reaches the other one out to Lennon.

"Come here, monster."

Lennon hesitates. Beca can see her wide eyes look between her face and her stomach. She takes a couple steps.

"It's okay, come on."

Lennon walks over and climbs up onto the bed.

"Listen to me, I need you to be a good girl for Aunty B and Stacie today, okay?"

"I don't wanna go."

"What? You were so excited before."

"No, Mama, I wanna stay with you."

Beca lets another tear fall. Every day Lennon is becoming more and more like Chloe and it makes her proud.

"No you don't," Beca says, trying to make her voice as easygoing as possible, "I'm going to be doing boring Mama stuff all day. You're going to have so much fun, you're going to forget all about me and mommy. Then when you get home you can tell me all about it."

Lennon seems to think about it. Before she can answer there's a loud knock on the door that makes her turn around.

"I heard something about the trampoline park and I ran right over here." Hanna says as she walks into the room and sits on the bed next to her niece. "It's so nice of you to take me, Len."

Lennon, despite the worried expression that was covering her face a second ago, smiles and jumps onto Hanna. She stands to pick Lennon up and stick her on her hip. Lennon giggles when Hanna gives her side a little tickle.

"Don't worry, Bec, I'll have her back an hour after bedtime, hyped up on sugar."

Beca scowls and shakes her head.

"Don't break my baby, please."

Hanna smiles, "We'll be careful. Promise. Lenny can you go get a sweater from your room and find your shoes?"

Lennon nods and runs out of the room. She's barely halfway down the hall before she turns back and runs to Beca to give her a kiss.

"Bye monster, have fun."

"Bye Mama, bye chicken nugget." She says with a quick peck to Beca's stomach.

Beca takes another deep breath and shifts. The strange feeling in her back is suddenly making this position very uncomfortable. Once Lennon is fully out of the room Hanna turns to her sister, with a hand on her hip, and her best doctor expression.

"What's going on, Chloe said you aren't feeling well."

Beca tries to wave her off but she knows it's no use, Hanna won't let it go now.

"I don't know. I just have this weird feeling in my back."

"Is it labor?"

"No, it's not sharp or anything. It just feels tight."

Hanna thinks it over. It's been a short while since she did her rotation in obstetrics but she still runs through every possible scenario she can think of.

Lennon yells from the hallway, "Ready Aunty B!"

Hanna looks back at Beca, the same hesitation Lennon had before.

"Go. We'll keep you updated. Lena's coming and I really don't want her here right now anyway."

Hanna nods in understanding and gives her sister a kiss on her head.

"Love you."

"Love you too. I'll call you later."

Chloe gives Lennon a kiss on her cheek as they walk by and she walks back into the room.

"Lena is on her way." Chloe says. She climbs into the bed.

"Okay, can you help me turn? This is hurting my back more."

"Okay."

Chloe helps her roll onto her side and starts massaging her back. This is met with a content sigh and a slight relaxation of her muscles.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, please don't stop."

Chloe smirks, just a little, still worried that this is something serious.

"Just relax, baby. Lena will be here soon. Close your eyes and keep calm."

Beca wakes up and rubs her eyes. She feels like she's been sleeping for years but when she looks at the clock she realizes it's only been a couple hours. She wonders where Lena is, but she figures she is probably busy with a delivery. She rolls out of the bed, as carefully as she can, and walks into the bathroom.

Her whole body aches and feels like a balloon filled with hot air. She starts the shower hoping the cool water will help. She undresses, almost losing her balance once or twice. She thinks about calling for Chloe to help her but she doesn't know where she disappeared to and she doesn't want to bother her. So she steps in and lets the water fall onto her face and turns to let it hit her shoulders and back.

She closes her eyes and suddenly she feels like every muscle in her body is clenched. A pain pulls at her stomach and she needs to steady herself against the wall. She winces.

"Ah, shit."

Her whole body freezes. She thinks back to every description of childbirth she's heard from Chloe and all of the ones she's read in books and on the internet and she knows what's about to happen.

"Chloe? Chlo, come here, quick. Please."

It's only a couple seconds before Chloe appears in the bathroom. She shuts the water off and lets Beca grab her hand.

"What's wrong, baby? Is it your back again?"

"No, the baby's coming."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's coming. Right now."

Chloe grabs a towel and tries to help Beca out of the shower but she doesn't move.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"No, there's no time. She's coming right now."

Beca looks directly into her eyes.

"You need to deliver her."

Chloe's eyes go wide and her face falls completely pale. Just for a second before her features turn stoic and she nods her head; anything for Beca, anything for their baby girl.

"Okay, my love, we're gonna lay you down right here. It's okay, you're okay. I'm right here."

Beca's breathing quickens as another contraction pulls at her stomach and she grips onto Chloe's upper arms.

"Breathe Bec, I've got you."

She eases her down and grabs towels. She rolls one up and puts it under Beca's head. She has the others down between her legs. She pushes Beca's knees apart and looks at her face again.

"Okay, on the next contraction I want you to push. Got it?"

"Chlo, I can't." Beca says through a sob. "It's too fast. I can't do it."

"Of course you can. You've got this."

Beca feels the next contraction coming and she reaches for something to squeeze, something to hold on to, but there's nothing other than the tile wall and the glass door. She lets out a scream and pushes down as hard as she can.

"That's amazing, Bec. She's almost here."

She feels the burning sensation that everyone has warned her about and she knows that their baby is trying her best to come out. She continues to push until Chloe's face lights up and she knows she's here.

"Oh my God, you did it."

Beca looks down at the bundle in Chloe's arms. She's wrapped her up in one of the towels and she has tears in her eyes.

"She's amazing." Chloe says.

She hands the baby over to Beca. She looks down as the baby lets out a good, loud cry. Before she can see her face she wakes up.

She lets out a sob as she's awoken from the strange mixture of a dream and a nightmare. Her hands feel shaky and her face is hot. She takes a few deep breaths until she feels a gentle hand glide over her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

She looks over at Chloe, still lying next to her but now she has a book. She hadn't dared to move in case Beca needed something.

"Is it your back?"

"No, it actually feels better now."

"Then what is it?"

Beca closes her eyes and rubs them. It's like she can still feel the contractions but she knows it's all in her head. Chloe moves closer and kisses her temple.

"Talk to me."

A couple silent tears drip down Beca's cheeks and onto her pillow. Chloe gently wipes the tracks away and waits until Beca opens her eyes. She smiles when their eyes meet. But one look down at her wife's still panicked expression and it breaks her heart. She never could stomach seeing Beca like this. It's a terrible reminder that even she gets scared sometimes.

"I just had this dream." Beca starts, her breath is shaky. She reaches out for Chloe's hand and intertwines their fingers. "You had to deliver the baby."

"Me?" Chloe asks with a scoff. "Did I look good in the scrubs at least?"

"It was in our shower."

Chloe sobers at the look on Beca's face. The fear hasn't gone away. This dream clearly shook her.

"It all happened so fast and it hurt so much and that was only in a dream. I just don't think I can do it for real."

"Of course you can. You may not feel like it, but you're ready for this."

Beca shakes her head.

"It just felt so real."

She rubs circles on her stomach.

"Baby, I know the thought of childbirth is scary. But trust me whatever you think it feels like it isn't that bad. People tell you for nine months how much it hurts and all of the disgusting stuff that comes after it."

"Not helping."

"But no one can possibly explain what it's like until you experience it for yourself. It's the craziest mixture of pain and fear and excitement and happiness. It's the best experience I've ever had. And I just know that you're going to be amazing."

Beca lets out another sob and uses her free hand to reach up to put it on Chloe's cheek. She pulls her into a kiss.

"You're amazing. Thank you. I can't wait to have another baby with you."

"And when that time comes I will be right there by your side. I promise."

The doorbell rings and Chloe hops up from her spot.

"That's Lena."

"A little late now. The pain is already gone."

"I still want her to check you out. That wasn't normal, Bec."

"I know." Beca huffs, trying to sit herself up.

"Hopefully it will prevent any deliveries in our shower." Chloe says with a smirk.

Beca tosses a pillow at her, "Yeah, yeah, you're hilarious."

 **Come yell at me on tumblr:**

 **.**

 **or feel free to drop me a prompt in the comments**!


End file.
